


Seldras Prüfung

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmutter [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action, Captivity, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Fights, Multi, Non-Con Cuddling, Non-con touching, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Robot/Human Romance, Slow Burn, Starscream is Evil Prankster Villain, Threat of Rape/Non-Con, actually very evil, not evil just misunderstood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Seldra landet nach ihrer Flucht aus der Gefangenschaft bei den Decepticons auf dem Autobot-Stützpunkt Diego Garcia. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten, sich in eine Umgebung einzufügen, in der sie nicht jeder umbringen will, doch die Decepticons sind ohnehin nicht weit.
Relationships: Megatron & Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC), Patchwork (Transformers OC) & Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC), Patchwork (Transformers OC) / Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC), Starscream & Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC)
Series: Botmutter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622824





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seldra's Tribulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585328) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)
  * Inspired by [Tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808051) by [arabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabis/pseuds/arabis). 
  * Inspired by [Signature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590394) by [arabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabis/pseuds/arabis). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra trifft die Autobots wieder. Beide Seiten haben sich die Sache etwas anders vorgestellt.

Ich taumle aus dem Licht, die rechte Hand noch immer auf die blutende Wunde an meiner linken unteren Rippe gepresst.

Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen, finde ich mich in einem Raum wieder, der vollgestopft ist mit seltsamen Messgeräten, halb zerlegten Bauteilen und Glaskolben, wo bunte Flüssigkeiten vor sich hinblubbern - das Labor eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.

Jenen Wissenschaftler mache ich am Steuerpult für die Brücke aus - ein zweibeiniger Cybertronier mit einer Ansammlung verschiedener, schwenkbarer Lupen am Gesicht und so etwas wie farbenfroh leuchtenden Flossen am Kopf. Ich erkenne die Autobot-Insignie auf seiner Brust - auch das noch.

Er starrt mich überrascht an und das Licht hinter mir erlöscht. Die Energie, die ich der Raumbrücke aus dem Allspark in meinem Körper zugeführt habe, ist aufgebraucht. Gut, niemand wird mir folgen.

Ich fasse mich schneller wieder als er und will fragen, ob dies die Erde ist, doch ich bringe keinen Ton heraus. Eine Stimme meldet sich in meinem Hinterkopf. Ich bin kein Decepticon. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben. Nein, ich kann nicht mit ihm reden. Stattdessen mache ich ein paar Schritte Richtung Ausgang.

"Wie bist du hier hergekommen?", fragt er schließlich und sein Blick wandert an meinem Körper hinab. "Du bist verletzt. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er kommt auf mich zu.

"Bleib weg von mir." Doch die Anstrengung ist zu viel, der Blutverlust meines menschlichen Körpers erreicht ein Ausmaß, das nicht mehr zu ertragen ist. Ein normaler Mensch wäre in diesem Moment in Ohnmacht gefallen, doch ich transformiere stattdessen - ein neuer Überlebensreflex, der meinen menschlichen Körper schützt. Aus dem Schlitz auf meinem Oberkörper bricht das Metall heraus, hüllt mein menschliches Fleisch an. Ich nehme eine neue Gestalt an, die eines vierbeinigen Cybertroniers mit einem langen Schwanz, während meine menschliche Hälfte in Hibernation geht, bis sich die Lage bessert. Die Krallen meiner Vorderklauen klicken auf dem Boden, als ich sie absetze.

Der Autobot starrt mich wieder überrascht an.

Diesmal hab ich eine bessere Idee. Ich springe auf ihn zu, meine Schwanzspitze schnellt vor zu seinem Nacken. Die Spitze fasert sich auf in feinste Enden, die sich ihren Weg in sein Inneres bahnen und mit den Kabeln Kontakt aufnehmen, die in seinem Nacken verlaufen. Ich installiere eine Schleife in seinem Arbeitsspeicher, begrenzt auf zehn Stunden. Reglos fällt er zu Boden und ich löse den Kontakt wieder. Das sollte mir genug Zeit verschaffen, mich aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor er anderen von mir erzählen kann.

Ich verlasse den Raum und finde mich auf einem langen Gang wieder. Links und rechts zweigen Türen ab, doch ich sehe nur künstliches Licht. Wo bin ich hier gelandet? Warum bin ich hier gelandet? Wie komme ich hier raus?

"Halt! Keine Bewegung!"

Links ziehen Männer Pistolen aus ihren Halftern. Was ist das für ein Ort? Da es Menschen sind, höchstwahrscheinlich einer auf der Erde.

Also laufe ich nach rechts. Sollen sie doch schießen; ihre lächerlichen Kugeln würden von meiner glatten Hülle abprallen. Ich sprinte um eine Ecke - noch mehr Gänge, noch mehr Türen.

In der Ferne höre ich Motorengeräusche. Ich halte an einer Tür und will das Schloss mit meiner Schwanzspitze knacken, doch stattdessen hat sie ein elektronisches Schloss, das kontaktlos funktioniert. Ich versuche, dem Schloss Befehle zu senden, doch es reagiert nicht. Für diesen Quatsch bin ich nicht ausgebildet und verliere kostbare Zeit.

Gerade will ich wieder türmen, da kommen die Männer um die Ecke gelaufen. Ich würde mit ihnen fertig werden, wäre da nicht das Geräusch eines heranrasenden Fahrzeugs, das hinter mir bremst und transformiert.

Oh Primus, bitte lass es keinen militärischen mit einer Kanone sein. Ich drehe mich langsam um, um keine Reaktion zu provozieren. Es ist ein militärischer Autobot mit Kanone. Diesen kenne ich sogar: Bumblebee. Mist, der ist schnell. Dem habe ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Ich ziehe in Erwägung, ein paar Ausweichmanöver zu wagen, doch schon höre ich weitere Motorengeräusche und ein silberner Autobot, den ich nicht kenne, baut sich hinter mir auf und versperrt mir den Weg.

"Keine Bewegung!" ruft dieser und fährt seine Schwerter aus. Schwertern hab ich auch nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ich kann nur Umherlaufen und Ausweichen. "Servos hoch! Und halt die Klappe."

Gehorsam richte ich mich aus meiner vierbeinigen Position auf und strecke meine Klauen nach oben. Ich bringe im Moment sowieso keinen Ton heraus.

Doch anstatt dass sie näherkommen, um mich festzunehmen, schauen sie mich verwirrt an. Ich überdenke nochmal meine Fluchtpläne, als ein gelber Sanitätswagen hinter dem silbernen ankommt und sich in Ratchet transformiert.

"Kannst du machen, dass das Geschrei aufhört?", fragt der Silberne an den Sanitäter gewandt.

Welches Geschrei? Ich höre nichts.

Ratchet grummelt etwas, dann wendet er sich an mich. "Kannst du damit aufhören, sonst muss ich das für dich übernehmen."

Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. "Womit aufhören?"

Doch anstatt einer Antwort schaltet sich auf einmal die Maschine in mir ab. Ich transformiere und sinke mit einem leisen Schrei zu Boden, die rechte Hand auf meine fast getrocknete Wunde gepresst. Das sollte nicht passieren - mein menschlicher Körper ist nicht in dem Zustand, um noch länger auf sich allein gestellt durchzuhalten. Bunte Flecken tanzen vor meinen Augen.

"Primus, es ist Sara!", ruft Ratchet aus, woraufhin der Silberne sich zu ihm umdreht. "Sara? Das Mädchen mit dem Allspark?" Ratchet ignoriert ihn und tritt auf mich zu.

"Bleibt weg von mir", rufe ich noch, bevor der Blutverlust mir das Bewusstsein raubt.

Ich wache verwirrt, durcheinander und vor allem noch immer kampfbereit in einem weichen Bett auf. Erstmal schlage ich die Decke weg und springe mit nackten Füßen auf kalten Boden. Während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit hat jemand meine Verletzung versorgt, wie mir ein großzügiger Verband um meine Mitte mitteilt, außerdem trage ich nun eine Art Krankenhaus-Nachthemd. Die Verletzung brennt dumpf wie ein Feuer unter einer Schneedecke.

Die Maschine antwortet nicht. Für gewöhnlich nehme ich ständig Datenströme wahr, die der Prozessor mit meinem Gehirn austauscht und spätestens, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, sollte ich eine Antwort bekommen, doch es ist still und reglos als wäre ich wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch alleine in meinem Kopf. Macht nichts, das kommt gelegentlich vor und es braucht ein paar Tage oder Wochen, bis sie von selbst wieder online kommt. Mein Kampfgeist sitzt in der menschlichen Hälfte. Meinem Gefühl nach sind mehr als zehn Stunden vergangen, also sollte der andere Autobot wieder online gekommen sein.

Ich befinde mich in einer Halle, hier sehe ich mehrere große Liegen mit Werkzeugansammlungen darüber, die an flexiblen Ständern über den Liegen hängen. Die Werkzeuge wirken flexibel und filigran - cybertronische Technologie, würde ich unter den Technologien von tausenden Alienspezies wiedererkennen. Mein Bett ist das einzige mit menschlichen Ausmaßen - extra für mich aufgestellt. An einer Werkbank an der Wand, mit dem Rücken zu mir, arbeitet Ratchet.

Während ich noch überlege, ob ich leise zur Tür schleichen soll, hebt er den Kopf und dreht sich verwundert um. "Hey, ich habe dich in Stasis-Lock versetzt."

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, den Begriff schon mal gehört zu haben, aber ich verstehe, dass er meine Maschinenhälfte offline gesetzt hat. Frechheit. Wie soll ich denn jetzt kämpfen, mit bloßen Händen? Wie soll ich laufen, fliegen, Kugeln abfangen? Als Mensch ist das alles mühselig bis unmöglich.

Erstmal weg von hier. Ratchet im Auge behaltend gehe ich einige Schritte rückwärts, doch er macht keine Anstalten, mich aufzuhalten, daher laufe ich zur Tür. Die sich nicht öffnen lässt. Sie verfügt über kein gewöhnliches Schloss. Wie in meiner Erinnerung im Flur befindet sich dort eine Fläche, die auf ein kontaktloses Signal wartet. Ohne meine Maschinenfähigkeiten komme ich hier nicht weiter.

"Sara", sagt Ratchet mit einer für ihn relativ sanften Stimme. "Bleib hier, bis es dir besser geht und du dich unter Kontrolle hast."

Was redet er da? Ich hab mich unter Kontrolle, ich bin das einzige, was ich unter Kontrolle habe.

"Ich heiße Seldra", korrigiere ich ihn kühl. "Du verwechselst mich mit einem Mädchen, das auf Cybertron umgekommen ist." Gleichgültig und distanziert, als hätte ich mit all dem nichts zu tun, füge ich hinzu, während ich nach einer manuellen Notöffnung suche: "Die Decepticons haben sie aufgesägt, um den Allspark aus ihr herauszuholen, alles war voller Blut, echt brutal, sei froh, dass du nicht da warst, um das mit anzusehen." Als will ich damit sagen: Das ist alles eure Schuld, weil ihr eure Arbeit nicht gemacht habt. Wo wart ihr, als mich die Deceptcons entführt haben? Wo wart ihr in all den Monaten auf Cybertron, in denen ich lernen musste, mit meinen neuen Maschinenfähigkeiten umzugehen und mich gegen die Decepticons zu behaupten?

Ich bin kein Decepticon. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben. Was mache ich hier, ich sollte nicht mal mit ihm reden. "Mach die Tür auf."

Doch natürlich tut er das nicht. Enttäuscht verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust und werfe der Tür einen beleidigten Blick zu, dann beginne ich, die Wände auf der Suche nach weiteren Ausgängen abzulaufen.

"Du strahlst noch immer die Energie des Allsparks aus", bemerkt er. "Mach mir nichts vor."

Ich ignoriere ihn und probiere die nächste Tür aus. Das ist ... irgendein Lagerraum. Trotzdem setze ich meine Erkundungstour fort, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Mit sanfter, ungewohnt verständnisvoller Stimme sagt Ratchet: "Es ist alles gut, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Lass mich dir helfen." Sicherheit, lächerlich. Autobots stehen im Krieg mit den Decepticons. Ich bin in dem Stützpunkt ihrer Feinde. Das ist der unsicherste Ort im ganzen Universum.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

Stille. Ich vermeide es ihn anzusehen, um seine Reaktion zu lesen. Ihre Hilfe hat meine Entführung nicht verhindert. Auf Cybertron hab ich gelernt, alleine zurechtzukommen. Wenn ich mich irgendwo verstecken würde, bis meine Verletzung abgeheilt ist, wäre alles in Ordnung.

Nein, wäre es nicht. Zwar hab ich durch die Aufregung nach meiner Ankunft hier das Maß an Blut überschritten, das ich verlieren kann. Doch in meinem Zustand hätte ich ein Versteck gebraucht, das Nahrung, Wasser und Wärme bietet, damit ich mich nicht dafür anstrengen muss. Das hätte ich wohl nicht gefunden. Aber irgendwie wäre ich bestimmt klargekommen.

Aus Ratchets Lüftungssystem ertönt ein Seufzen. "Dir scheint es wieder überraschend gut zu gehen. Ich lasse dir nachher was zu Essen bringen. Danach möchte Optimus mit dir reden."

"Ich rede nicht mit Optimus."

"Wieso nicht?"

Ich hab den Raum komplett abgelaufen. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. "Ich rede nicht mit Autobots, ganz besonders nicht mit Optimus. Ich bin nicht hier."

Nach einer Aussage wie dieser folgt für gewöhnlich ein genervtes Rollen der Optiken, dafür muss ich ihn nicht mal ansehen.

"Du ... bist schwierig geworden", stellt er fest. Ach, wenn er wüsste.

Mir ist langweilig und ich turne durch die Halle, stets bereit für einen Kampf, wobei ich mir kritische Kommentare von Ratchet einfange. Mein Bett ist das einzige seiner Art, die anderen Liegen befinden sich für meinen Zustand noch zu hoch in der Luft. Mit nackten Füßen balanciere ich über das Bettgestell und falle fast runter, als mich ein leichter Schwindel überkommt.

"Hör auf damit", befiehlt Ratchet. "Du solltst dich schonen."

Ich kann nicht still liegen bleiben und warten. Das Bett ist so verführerisch bequem, damit kann ich nicht umgehen, es ist als würde es mich einladen, darin zu sterben. "Die Maschine ist offline, also muss mein menschlicher Körper bereit sein." Ohne mein Radiomodul kann ich die allgemeine Kommunikation der Decepticons nicht empfangen. Wo sie sich über mich lustig machen, sich über meine Schwächen und Fehltritte austauschen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie von meiner Anwesenheit hier wissen, ob sie überhaupt auf der Erde nach mir suchen oder ob sie schon vor der Tür stehen und verlangen, dass ich mich ergebe, bevor sie den Ort stürmen und niederreißen. Diese Unwissenheit macht mich verrückt.

"Du bist hier in Sicherheit vor den Decepticons."

"Das habt ihr letztes Mal auch gesagt."

Das Seufzen werde ich in nächster Zeit noch öfter hören. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen.

"Ruh dich aus oder ich muss dich sedieren."

Ich hocke mich auf den Rand des Bettgestells, doch er will, dass ich mich in das Bett lege. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion nähert er sich mit einer Spritze und ich gebe lieber nach. Der Gedanke, nicht mitzubekommen, was um mich her, was mit mir geschieht, ist unerträglich. Das Bett ist so grauenhaft weich und langweilig. Ich kann mich nicht entspannen. Wenn ich wenigstens auf mein System zugreifen könnte, könnte ich mich mit Simulationen beschäftigen und dort in sicherer Umgebung herumturnen.

Irgendwann kommt ein Mann vorbei, der mir eine Schüssel mit Suppe und ein paar Cracker bringt. Endlich passiert was. Ich wälze mich im Bett ständig herum, weil jede Position schon nach kurzer Zeit irgendwo drückt. Ich starre den Mann stumm an, überlege, was ich sagen könnte - oh je, ein Mensch, einer, der keine Waffe auf mich richtet, ich sollte vielleicht was sagen, wenigstens hallo - doch ich bringe keinen Ton heraus bis er wieder verschwunden ist. Nur halb am Rand bekomme ich mit, wie er eine Karte an den Türöffner hält, doch ich bin zu weit weg, um die Kommunikation zwischen den Geräten mitzulesen.

"Du bist stark abgemagert, seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben", teilt mir Ratchet mit. "Dieses Trauerspiel kann keiner mit ansehen. Haben dir die Decepticons nicht genug zu essen gegeben?"

Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts gegeben, sie haben mich frei herumlaufen lassen, damit ich mich selbst versorgen kann, im Gegensatz zu euch, erwidere ich in Gedanken, doch ich hab keine Lust, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Neugierig betrachte ich die Schüssel, die eine wässrige Brühe enthält, hebe sie unter meine Nase und genieße den Duft. Der Duft verschiedener Gewürze, Pfeffer, Salz, Hühnchenfleisch und Gemüse. Alles Zutaten, von denen ich auf Cybertron nur träumen konnte. Es braucht eine funktionierende Gesellschaft, um sowas herzustellen, Arbeitsteilung, weltumspannenden Handel. Das ist der Duft der Zivilisation. Ja, ich bin zurück auf der Erde, meiner Heimat. Mir kommen Freudentränen. Ich versuche sie zu verstecken.

Ich setze die Schüssel an die Lippen, bevor ich mich daran erinnere, dass es sowas wie Löffel gibt, aber wer braucht den schon.

Die Brühe stimuliert meine Geschmacksknospen wie ein Orchester, so viele verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen und Komponenten in einem Schluck vereint. Das ist der Geschmack von Luxus. Vermutlich kann das außer mir niemand nachvollziehen.

Ratchet schaut befremdlich auf meine Reaktion. "Ist mit der Suppe alles in Ordnung?" Er nähert sich, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

"Sie ist wunderbar." Ich drehe mich mit der Schüssel von ihm fort, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommt, sie mir wegzunehmen. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren, Dankbarkeit zu empfinden.

Meine Weigerung hätte ich genauso gut zur Wand äußern können. Kurz darauf betritt Optimus die Halle, um mit mir zu sprechen. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion springe ich aus dem Bett und gehe hinter einer der hohen Liegen in Deckung, was mir ein Tadel von Ratchet einträgt.

"Sara."

Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zu Optimus. Mein Versteck hinter den schmalen Stelzen der Liege ist lächerlich und rein symbolisch. Verdammt, das ist Optimus, der Anführer der Autobots. Ich hab ein Jahr lang bei seinen Feinden gelebt. Einmal hat mich Megatron zu sich gerufen, um mit Optimus über Telekommunikation zu sprechen. Ich wollte ihm alles erzählen, wie sie mich bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren ließen, was sie von Verbündeten der Autobots hielten. Wie sie sich über mich lustig machten, mich austricksten, mich verpetzten und wenn ich bestraft wurde, mich in der Arena verhauten. Doch Megatron stand neben mir und ich hatte gelernt, meine Gefühle runterzuschlucken und keine Schwäche zu zeigen, die jemand gegen mich ausnutzen könnte. Also hatte ich Optimus angelächelt und gesagt, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Wie soll ich jetzt mit ihm reden? Kann ich nicht. Es ist, als würde Megatron noch immer stumm im Hintergrund stehen und zuhören.

"Es tut mir leid, ich habe versagt, deine Herausgabe zu verhandeln. Es freut mich, dass du zurückgekehrt bist. Sara, sieh mich an."

Nervös ringe ich die Hände. Das ist unangenehm. Nein, ich bin nicht zurückgekehrt.

"Sara, was ist mit dir?"

Peinliche Stille.

"Sie ist die ganze Zeit schon so merkwürdig", schaltet sich Ratchet ein. "Sie sagt, sie redet nicht mit Autobots."

"Sara." Ich höre Optimus in meine Richtung sprechen. "Was haben die Decepticons mit dir gemacht?"

"Ich heiße Seldra", stelle ich leise der Luft klar. Von der Anspannung wird mir schlecht. Ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören.

"Nun gut." Das sagt er, doch ich höre die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme. Ich kenne diesen Ton nur zu gut, besonders von Stimmprozessoren. "Ich verstehe, dass das eine plötzliche Umstellung ist nach allem, was du durchmachen musstest. Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du bereit bist mit mir zu reden."

Nachdem er gegangen ist, lasse ich mich von Ratchet zurück ins Bett treiben.

Bald erscheint ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und strengem Blick neben meinem Bett. Wortwörtlich, ich habe ihn nicht kommen gehört. Wie peinlich. Wäre mir das auf Cybertron passiert, würde ich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten stecken.

"Komm hoch, ich muss deinen Verband wechseln", bellt er. Na nu, der ist ja schlecht drauf, aber solange er nicht versucht, mich umzubringen, soll mir das egal sein.

"Okay." Gehorsam setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und lasse ihn gewähren. Die Wunde, die unter dem Verband zum Vorschein kommt, ist verkrustet, der Verband nur leicht vergilbt. "Das sieht aus, als hätten die Decepticons versucht, dich auzusägen", schimpft er und liegt damit genau richtig. Genau genommen war das der zweite Versuch.

Ich lache: "Keine Sorge. Das wird der Übeltäter nie wieder machen." Der Mann wirft mir einen langen Blick zu, als ihm aufgeht, was ich meine, bevor er fortfährt und die Wunde untersucht. "Der Allspark beschleunigt deine Wundheilung, indem er offene Verletzungen durch cybertronisches Metall verschließt. Das ist nicht umkehrbar. Wenn du nicht vollständig zur Maschine werden willst, solltest du dich aus Kämpfen raushalten." Ja, Chef. Als könnte ich irgendwas ändern, solange der Allspark fröhlich in mir eingenistet bleibt.

"Haben sie das öfter gemacht? Sind die anderen Narben auch davon, auf deinen Armen und deinem Rücken?" "Nein", antworte ich trocken. "Nur die hier am Oberkörper und jetzt die unten an den Rippen." Die anderen sind entstanden, um sich an meine Transformation anzupassen, aber wenn er nicht präziser fragt, sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich eine präzise Antwort geben sollte. Außerdem mag ich meine Transformation mit niemandem besprechen, es ist auch so unheimlich genug und ich will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ich komme nicht umhin, die Behandlung überflüssig zu finden, gegeben dass ich auf Cybertron die meiste Zeit ohne medizinische Versorgung auskommen musste. Die Sitzungen beim Doktor, deren Zweck es war, den Allspark aus mir herauszubekommen, betrachte ich trotz seines Namens nicht als medizinische Versorgung. Nur einmal, als ich nicht mehr transformieren konnte und der Doktor sich weigerte, mich unter den Umständen zu berühren, entführten sie einen Sanitäter der Autobots, damit er mich in Ordnung brachte. Patchwork war der einzige, der mir in all den Monaten mit aufrichtiger Freundlichkeit begegnet war, eine wärmende Kerzenflamme in der kalten Metallwelt. Er erledigte seine Aufgabe schnell und gut - und dann haben sie ihn getötet. Ich werde wütend, wenn ich nur daran denke. Also hab ich von da an jede medizinische Hilfe abgelehnt, beziehungsweise bei Problemen getan, als wäre alles in Ordnung, damit sich das Ereignis nicht wiederholt.

Schließlich leuchtet ein frischer, blütenweißer Verband um meine Körpermitte und der Arzt reicht mir zwei Pappbecher. Einer enthält Wasser. Ich werfe nur einen kurzen Blick in den anderen, der zwei Pillen enthält. "Nein danke."

"Das ist eine Anordnung", erwidert der Arzt grimmig. "Ich will mir nicht dein Geschrei anhören, wenn das Schmerzmittel nachlässt." Tz, lächerlich. Auf Cybertron musste ich auch ohne Schmerzmittel auskommen. Der Einsatz von Schmerzmitteln gilt unter Decepticons als Schwäche. "Ich brauche meine Sinne beisammen. Wenn Sie Glück haben, kommen meine Systeme wieder online, bevor der Schmerz einsetzt, dann kann ich mich selbst darum kümmern." Und zwar punktuell und wohldosiert auf meinen Körper abgestimmt.

Er schaut mich verständnislos an. "Du verfügst über ein Modul, das deine Schmerzweiterleitung blockiert?" "Äh, ja?" Über die Details hab ich mir bisher keine Gedanken gemacht, doch das dürfte dem am nächsten kommen.

Der Mann nickt. "Gut. Aber das Antibiotikum musst du trotzdem nehmen. Dein Immunsystem ist die Mikroorganismen der Erde nicht mehr gewohnt." Das leuchtet mir ein und ich akzeptiere den Kompromiss.

"Ruh dich weiter aus." Kaum tritt er hinter den Vorhang, schon hören seine Schritte abrupt auf, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Sehr seltsam.

"Ich hebe deinen Stasis-Lock auf", eröffnet mir Ratchet. "Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt", er rollt seine Optiken, "sag es mir, wenn du dich schlecht fühlst. Bist du bereit?"

Ich nicke. Mein System kommt online, der Reihe nach melden sich meine Sensoren. Ich freue mich, gleichzeitig finde ich den Gedanken verstörend, dass Ratchet es anscheinend nach Gutdünken abschalten kann, sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt. Auch wenn ich kaum jemandem im Kampf das Wasser reichen kann, benutze ich dafür lieber meinen Maschinenkörper als meine bloßen Hände.

Erstmal führe ich einen Systemcheck durch. Der Speicher antwortet. Waffen, Antriebe, Transformationsmodul reagieren positiv auf meine Statusanfrage. Für einen vollständigen Test müsste ich transformieren und meine Systeme der Reihe nach ausklappen, darauf habe ich keine Lust solange Ratchet zuschaut. Die Sensoren, die meine Körperfunktionen messen, sehen gut aus, vermutlich hab ich während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit eine Bluttransfusion bekommen. Auch das Radiomodul antwortet und ich empfange verschiedene Handysignale in der Umgebung, jedoch keine Decepticon-Nachrichten, daher vermute ich, dass wir uns entweder unter der Erde befinden oder anderweitig abgeschirmt sind.

Gerade will ich meine Haussimulation laden, als mich Ratchet unterbricht: "Hör auf damit." Ich lasse sie wieder fallen und frage mich, was ihn daran stört. Niemand merkt, was ich auf meinem inneren System treibe.

"Würdest du das bitte unterlassen."

Ich schaue ihn verwundert an, keine Ahnung, was er meint.

"Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment. Tu bitte, was ich dir sage, oder ich muss es für dich tun."

Ich verziehe mein Gesicht in vollkommener Verwirrung.

"Gut, du willst es nicht anders." Nichts passiert. "Ich kann dich nicht herumlaufen lassen, wenn du nicht mal einfachste Anweisungen befolgen kannst. Wie fühlst du dich?", möchte er wissen.

Ich fühle mich ungerecht behandelt. Auf Cybertron wusste ich wenigstens für was ich ausgeschimpft wurde, auch wenn ich die Ansicht nicht teilte. "Ähm, gut? Ich hab wieder Zugriff auf sämtliche Funktionen."

Er bedenkt mich mit einem langen, schweigendem Blick. "Ich hab dir gerade alle Kommunikationskanäle blockiert."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Datenströme meines Radiomoduls. Aus dem Flur tröpfeln ein paar Datenpakete eines Kurznachrichtendienstes vorbei. "Nein?" Allerdings verzichte ich darauf, irgendetwas zu senden.

Ratchet verschränkt misstrauisch die Arme vor dem Brustpanzer. "So? Was sende ich dir gerade?"

"Nichts?"

"Also hast du nicht alle Funktionen!", erwidert er aufgebracht. "Sara ... Seldra. Ich bin für dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich, aber ich kann nicht mit dir arbeiten, wenn du nicht ehrlich antwortest. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du mir deine Erlebnisse auf Cybertron schilderst, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, aber dass du mir ehrlich Rückmeldung über deine Funktionen gibst, kann ich ja wohl erwarten, oder?"

Meine Wangen glühen vor Schamesröte. Keine Ahnung, was er meint. Alle meine Systeme antworten ordnungsgemäß und ich hab definitiv keine Datenpakete von ihm empfangen.

Vielleicht könnte er es empfangen, wenn ich was senden würde, doch ich hab nur Zugriff auf den öffentlichen Decepticon-Kanal, den die Autobots bestimmt nicht mitlesen können. Ah, vermutlich ist das das Problem. Er sendet etwas auf deren Autobot-Kanal, oder was auch immer sie haben.

Er wartet auf meine Antwort. Ich mag mit niemandem über meine Funktionen reden und offensichtlich kann ich es mit ihm nicht. "Aus meiner Sicht hab ich alle Funktionen und du hast nichts gesendet", behaupte ich fest.

"Nun, aus meiner Sicht habe ich dir sehr wohl etwas gesendet", erwidert er. "Ich sehe deine Systeme vor mir und ich hab dein Netz blockiert, also wem glaub ich wohl eher?"

Das verwirrt mich. Von was für einem Netz spricht er? Mein Radiomodul? Die Verbindungen zwischen meinen Systemen?

"Gut, wie du meinst." Er wirft in einer Geste der Verzweiflung die Servos in die Luft. "Dann lasse ich die Blockade am Platz, damit wenigstens die anderen Ruhe vor dir haben."

Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich bin das nervigste Wesen von Cybertron, ob ich Zugriff auf mein System hab oder nicht. Niemand hat vor mir Ruhe solange ich atme und umherlaufe.

Es dauert nicht lange, da bekomme ich wieder Besuch. Normalerweise fände ich es nervig, dass ständig jemand etwas von mir will, aber diesmal ist mir so langweilig, dass ich die Abwechslung willkommen heiße.

Ich merke sofort, dass er zu mir will, als er eintritt und ich die Schritte höre, die geradewegs auf mein Bett zusteuern. Ratchet ist an seiner Werkbank beschäftigt und beachtet uns nicht. Der Mann Mitte Vierzig mit einem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht trägt einen weißen Cowboyhut auf seinen schwarzen Haaren, außerdem eine rote Bluse und ein blaues Hemd darunter. Oh, haben sie mir einen attraktiven Mann geschickt, um mich auszuhorchen.

Bevor er mein Bett erreicht, transformiere ich - das dauert etwas länger als gewöhnlich, weil der Verband im Weg ist - krieche schlängelnd wie eine Eidechse vom Bett herunter und richte mich vor ihm zu meiner vollen Größe auf die Hinterbeine auf, um auf ihn herabzusehen. Seine blauen Augen wirken freundlich, interessiert. Er hat keine Angst vor mir. Schade.

Ich lasse mich auf meine Vorderklauen runter, schleiche wie eine Katze um ihn herum, als würde ich ihn von allen Seiten betrachten und täusche dann Desinteresse vor, indem ich wieder ins Bett unter die Decke krieche und transformiere. Demonstrativ schaue ich in die andere Richtung. Ich hab so lange nicht mit einem anderen Menschen gesprochen, dass ich mich fast überfordert fühle.

"Hallo", sagt er und tippt sich zur Begrüßung an den Hut. "Dein Name ist also Seldra? Hast du was dagegen, dich ein wenig mit mir zu unterhalten?"

Oh Primus, ein Mensch, der mit mir reden will. Ich unterdrücke meine Begeisterung und antworte trocken. "Haben die Autobots Sie geschickt, um mich auszufragen?"

"Ja, sie denken, da du nicht mit ihnen reden willst, versuche ich mein Glück." Oh, er versucht nicht mal, es zu leugnen. Ich hätte mir Mühe gegeben, es zu glauben, wenn er es getan hätte.

Ich flüstere: "Ich hab ein Jahr lang unter Decepticons gelebt und jetzt bin ich hier bei ihren Feinden. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Ich kann nicht mit ihnen reden. Alleine, dass ich hier bin ist schon ein Unding."

"Hast du Angst, dass dich die Decepticons hier finden? Dass sie dich dafür bestrafen, dich bei Autobots aufzuhalten?"

"Nein." Vielleicht. "Es ist kompliziert." Ich bin kein Decepticon. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben. "Ich ... gehöre hier nicht her. Ich will nur nach Hause."

Er nickt verständnisvoll: "Ich sag das nicht gerne, aber einer muss es tun." Er nimmt meine Hand, um mir emotionale Unterstützung zu spenden, doch sie hängt in seinem Griff wie ein toter Fisch. "Du hast noch immer den Allspark in dir und die Autobots können nicht riskieren, dass er - dass du Megatron nochmal in die Hände fällst. Deswegen haben wir beschlossen, dich auf der Insel zu behalten, wo du in Sicherheit bist."

Ich ziehe meine Hand aus seinem Griff, balle die Fäuste in meinem Schoß. "Ich hab halb Cybertron in die Luft gejagt, um die Erde wiederzusehen und jetzt sagen Sie mir, dass ich hier eingesperrt bin." Zugegeben, ich hab den Teil meines Plans während meiner spontanen Flucht nicht durchdacht, sonst wäre ich wohl selbst darauf gekommen, dass ich nicht wieder über die Erde spazieren kann, bis mich die Decepticons einsammeln, so wie letztes Mal.

Der Mann scheint nachzudenken, sich zu erinnern. "Es gab einen Brand und etwas Aufruhr in Helex."

"Und was genau brennt da?", frage ich rhetorisch. "Megatrons Kommandozentrale. Mein Punkt steht." Oh Primus, das gibt Ärger, wenn Megatron mich in die Servos bekommt. Ich sehe ein, dass sie mit ihrer Einschätzung recht haben, aber trotzdem. "Darf ... darf ich wenigstens die Oberfläche sehen? Bei den Decepticons durfte ich frei herumlaufen. Frei, an der frischen Luft. Jetzt bin ich zurück auf der Erde und alles, was ich sehe, sind nackte Wände." Ich hab die Erde seit gut einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Das sage ich nicht dazu, das können ihm die Autobots erzählen, falls sie es noch nicht getan haben.

Bei Erwähnung der Decepticons meine ich, den Mann leicht erstarren zu sehen. Er denkt wieder kurz nach. "Ich werde für dich erwirken, dass du die Oberfläche betreten darfst, solange du in der Sicherheit der Insel bleibst." Oh, die Erwähnung der Decepticons hat gesessen. Das geht natürlich nicht, dass sie mir mehr Freiheiten bieten als die Autobots.

Der Mann wendet sich um. "Ratchet, hast du was dagegen, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen?"

"Ja, ich hab was dagegen", antwortet Ratchet und schaut von seiner Werkbank auf. Er wechselt einen langen Blick mit dem Mann, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwendet. "Halte es kurz, sonst ruinierst du meine ganze Arbeit."

Ich springe aus dem Bett und ziehe mich rasch um, während der Mann auf mich wartet.

Wir gehen zur Tür. Anstatt dass der Mann eine Karte hervorzieht, um wie der andere zuvor die Tür zu öffnen, öffnet sich die Tür scheinbar von selbst. Ich fange nicht ein einziges Datenpaket auf. Das Signal muss von woanders gekommen sein. Merkwürdig.

Der Mann macht eine einladende Handbewegung zur Tür als ich zögere und ich trete hinaus auf den Flur, den Gedanken an das Verhalten des Türöffners beiseite lassend. Hinter uns schiebt sich die Tür leise zu. Erstmal behalte ich für mich, was mir aufgefallen ist.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg. Mein Herz macht vor Begeisterung Luftsprünge und ich zeichne eifrig eine Karte des Gebäudes oder was auch immer das ist auf meinem inneren System mit. Meine Augen huschen wild umher, damit ich jede Tür, jede Abzweigung erfasse.

"Du kannst fliegen, oder?", fragt mich der Mann.

"Nein", lüge ich.

Während ich weiter umherschaue, höre ich die Überraschung aus seiner Stimme. "Nein? Ratchet sagte, dass er Antriebe bei dir gefunden hat." Aha. Natürlich hat er mich gründlich untersucht in der Zeit, als ich bewusstlos war und die Informationen weitergegeben. Sauerei.

"Die sind nutzlos", erkläre ich. "Fragen Sie die Decepticons, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben." Das ist sogar die Wahrheit. Ich hab keine Flügel, um die Flugbahn zu stabilisieren, keine Steuerklappen. Mit meinen Flugkünsten, um sie ironisch so zu nennen, bin ich das Gespött der Stadt.

Er klingt nicht recht überzeugt. "Jedenfalls. Bleib auf der Insel. Wir bemühen uns, deinen Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, zögere nicht, uns anzusprechen." Unterschwellig schwingt die Aussage mit, dass ich mich nicht wie eine Gefangene fühlen soll, auch wenn ich das bin. Keine Sorge, ich hab meine Freiheit noch immer selbst in die Hand genommen.

Danke, ich werde in Erwägung ziehen, freiweillig auf der Insel zu bleiben, sobald ich weiß, wo dieser Ort liegt und wie weit es bis zum nächsten Flecken Erde ist, bevor ich sagen kann, ob ich die Strecke konditionsmäßig bewältigen könnte oder ob ich lieber ein Schiff oder Flugzeug kapere.

Wir betreten eine Plattform, die uns nach Betätigung eines weiteren Schalters nach oben, auf die Decke zufährt. Als die Decke immer näherkommt, werde ich unruhig. Wir werden nicht ernsthaft an dem Stein zerquetscht, oder?

Der Mann bleibt ruhig und bemerkt meine Reaktion. "Keine Sorge, dort ist keine Decke. Es ist ein Hologramm."

Verwundert strecke ich eine Hand nach oben, die in dem Stein verschwindet. Cool. Wenn ich diese Technologie mit meinen Simulationen verbinden würde, wäre ich mächtig. Und vermutlich würde ich mein menschliches Gehirn durch die hohe Auslastung grillen.

Oben verlassen wir noch die Halle, dann stehen wir endlich unter freiem Himmel. Überwältigt recke ich den Hals nach oben. Was für ein wunderschönes Blau, kein Vergleich mit den ewig düsteren Rauchwolken auf Cybertron. Ich sauge die klare Luft ein - ja, das ist die Erde. Ich bin zurückgekehrt.

Leicht beunruhigt stelle ich fest, dass ich hier Meldungen der Decepticons über den allgemeinen Kanal empfange. Jedoch ist es gerade ruhig auf der Erde und sie reden nur über belangloses Zeug. Außerdem kenne ich keine der Signaturen.

Der Mann bemerkt mein Zurückbleiben und wartet geduldig. Ich kann mich an diesem Blau nicht sattsehen und reiße mich mit Mühe los, um den Blick über die Gegend schweifen zu lassen. Außerhalb des Asphaltfelds und den Gebäuden sehe ich in der Ferne Palmen, weiße Strände, das Meer. Die Luft schmeckt salzig. Die Sonne wärmt meine Haut. So viele, fast vergessene Eindrücke.

"Ähm, können wir zum Strand?", frage ich vorsichtig.

"Selbstverständlich." Er reicht mir lächelnd die Hand, doch ich ergreife sie nicht, zu sehr bin ich damit beschäftigt, wie ein Schwamm alle Eindrücke aufzusaugen. Damit werde ich meine Simulationen füttern. Das nächste Mal wird mein Strand fast so schön sein wie dieser hier.

Der Mann führt mich zum Rand des Asphalts, wo wir einen Trampelpfad durch einen schmalen Streifen Palmenwald hinabsteigen. Ständig bleibe ich stehen, um irgendwas anzufassen: Rinde, Steine, Gräser. Dann treten wir an den Strand und die Weite des Meeres verschlägt mir den Atem, azurblau wie von einem Werbeprospekt. Ich kann nicht anders als es anzustarren, schon der nächste Schritt erscheint mir zu unwürdig. Was für ein wunderschönes Gefängnis.

Ich gehe dort in die Hocke, in der ich stundenlang verharren kann, lausche den Wellen, die sachte an den Strand rollen. Ich greife mir eine Handvoll des weißen Sands mit kleinen Steinchen und Muschelstücken darin, genieße das Rieseln aus meiner Hand, schaue ihm beim Fallen zu, wie er sich mit dem Sand auf den Boden verbindet, als wäre er nie fort gewesen.

Wie hab ich dieses Erlebnis vermisst in all der Zeit. Mir kommen die Tränen. Dein Geheule bringt dir hier gar nichts. Lerne gefälligst, wo dein Platz ist. Ich schlucke die Tränen runter und reiße mich zusammen.

Ich lasse noch ein paar Mal Sand durch meine Finger rieseln, dann schaue ich stumm und voller Ehrfurcht auf das herrlich blaue Wasser. Wenn meine Verletzung abgeheilt ist, würde ich gerne schwimmen gehen. Ach was rede ich. Ich möchte fliegen, hinaus zum Horizont und den Rest der Welt sehen. Ich möchte frei sein.

"Damals auf Cybertron hab ich mir so sehr gewünscht, mit Optimus reden zu können", fange ich an zu erzählen.

Als ich einmal die Kommandozentrale betrat, fauchte Megatron mich an. "Da bist du ja endlich. Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an. Überlegte es mir aber anders.

Ich senkte den Kopf, doch nur äußerlich. Das bekam Starscream zurück. "Nur meine menschliche Unzulänglichkeit", erwiderte ich.

"Komm her." Er winkte mich zu sich heran.

Zögerlich trat ich näher, wunder was er wollte, als er hinzufügte: "Prime will mit dir sprechen. Will wissen, wie es dir geht."

Ich horchte auf. Optimus Prime war in der Leitung? Ich stürmte zum Bildschirm, vor dem Megatron stand.

"Optimus!"

"Sara."

Ich erschauderte. Kannte Megatron meinen menschlichen Namen? Meine Augen huschten zur Seite, doch es passierte nichts.

Oh Gott, es tat so gut, ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und starrte Optimus nur an.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

Ich wollte ihm alles erzählen, all die Dinge mit ihm teilen, die ich hier erlebt hatte. Die guten Dinge, dass ich ... überlebte. Dass ich viele interessante Orte gesehen hatte, viel über die faszinierenden, cybertronischen Geschöpfe lernte. Und die vielen schlechten Sachen, dass mich alle hassten, mich bei jeder Gelegenheit ärgerten, von meinem Streit mit Starscream, an dem ich selbst Schuld war, weil ich Tee über ihn gegossen hatte - nein, das konnte ich nicht vor Megatron sagen.

"Darf ... darf ich alleine mit Optimus reden?"

"Nein."

Optimus wandte sich versöhnlich an den Anführer der Decepticons: "Megatron. Ihr ist es unangenehm, sich vor dir zu öffnen."

"Das hätte sie sich überlegen sollen, bevor sie den Allspark von euch angenommen hat", erwiderte er scharf. "Mensch, antworte."

"Mir geht's gut", versicherte ich Optimus und rang mir ein Lächeln ab. "Ich bin vermutlich die unbeliebteste Person auf Cybertron. Ähm, ich meine, zumindest hier. Ich komme irgendwie klar."

"Gut, das freut mich." Er nickte verständnisvoll, doch Freude sah ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte er eine grobe Ahnung davon, was ich ihm verheimlichen musste. "Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass wir dich in unseren Krieg mit reingezogen haben. Ich versuche, deine Herausgabe mit Megatron zu verhandeln. Kannst du ihm den Allspark überlassen, wenn er dich im Gegenzug gehen lässt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Allspark ist mit mir verschmolzen und ist jetzt mein Spark. Ich hab nicht die Fähigkeit, ihn herauszugeben."

"Hm. Dann halte durch. Wir finden eine andere Lösung."

Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort.

"Danke."

Die Übertragung wurde beendet.

Megatron wandte sich an mich: "Seit du hier bist, haben die Autobots keinen einzigen unserer Stützpunkte angegriffen. Ich werde dich auch ohne Allspark nicht herausgeben, wenn das unseren Frieden gefährdet."

"Du sagtest, du bringst mich nach Hause, wenn ich dir den Allspark gebe."

"Was du nicht tust. Also holen wir ihn uns."

"Aber jetzt? Jetzt, wo ich es könnte, will ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden", beende ich meine Erzählung. "Ich hab ein Jahr auf Cybertron verbracht und am Ende musste ich mich selbst befreien. Jetzt will mich Optimus hier einsperren, das ist nicht fair."

Der Mann, der mir geduldig und aufmerksam zugehört hat, nickt verständnisvoll und mitleidig. "Es war unmöglich, dich in der großen Stadt zu lokalisieren, da du dich ständig woanders aufgehalten hast. Es tut mir leid, was du alles durchmachen musstest."

Er ist wohl einer dieser besonders höflichen Menschen, die sich für alles entschuldigen, auch wenn sie überhaupt nichts dafür können. "Schon gut, spielt keine Rolle mehr."

Gerade sendet einer der Decepticons: "Ups, ich bin auf einen Jeep getreten." Ein anderer antwortet: "Kommst du klar?" "Ja, das sind nur fünf Würmer."

Ich fahre fort, den Blick auf das Meer zu genießen und merke kaum, wie die Zeit vergeht.

Der gleiche Con sendet wieder, wie ich am Rand wahrnehme: "Oh, sie rufen Verstärkung."

Wenige Minuten später merkt der Mann auf, als würde er einen Anruf erhalten. Nein, keinen Anruf, er hat kein Telefon dabei. Er unterbricht meine Ruhe: "Wir sollten zurückgehen, sonst holst du dir einen Sonnenbrand. Wir können morgen wieder herkommen."

Doch ich will nichts anderes als hier zu hocken und auf das Meer hinauszustarren, das ich so vermisst habe. Die Simulationen sind kein Ersatz für das Original-Erlebnis. Trotzdem nicke ich verstehend und lasse mich zurück in das Gebäude bringen.

Zurück in der Krankenstation nutzt Ratchet meine ausgeglichene Stimmung für ... keine Ahnung wofür. Er mustert mich von oben bis unten, vermutlich fragt er dabei irgendwelche Sensoren ab und fragt: "Bist du in der Stimmung für einen weiteren Testlauf?"

"Ähm, ja?" In der Vorahnung, dass es so ähnlich abläuft wie vorhin, vergeht mir die Stimmung.

Er scheint zu warten, zumindest dauert die Pause ungewöhnlich lange an, doch ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er erwartet. "Kannst du das nachmachen?", fragt er schließlich.

"Was denn?"

Diese genervte Reaktion. Das Seufzen, das Verdrehen der optischen Sensoren. Das ist anstrengend anzusehen. "Was ich dir gerade vorgemacht habe. Schau gefälligst hin, wenn ich dir was zeige. Nochmal."

Nichts passiert. Ich versuche wirklich, irgendetwas festzustellen und konzentriere mich abwechselnd auf meine menschlichen Sinne und auf meine Sensordaten. Da ist nichts.

"Worauf wartest du?"

"Ich hab nichts gesehen."

"Arg." Er gibt ein Geräusch großer Enttäuschung von sich. "Lass mich dich führen. Hier, kannst du das jetzt nachmachen?"

Was zum Unicron. Ist das ein Trick mit versteckter Kamera? Haben sie sich alle abgesprochen, um mich zu veräppeln? Wenn es sich nicht um Ratchet handeln würde, wäre das eine naheliegende Erklärung, aber Ratchet macht keine Scherze. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"

"Ich hab doch gerade ..." Ratchet fässt sich angestrengt an den Helm. "Weißt du was, vergiss es. Ich blockiere weiterhin deine Ausgaben, bis du lernst, einfache Anweisungen zu befolgen."

Meine Stimmung ist wieder hinüber.

Als ich meine nächste Mahlzeit bekomme, stehe ich an der Tür und lausche dem Datenverkehr zwischen Türöffner und Karte. Aha, das Signal kann ich leicht nachmachen. Jetzt kann ich mich frei bewegen, doch ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich einfach so die Türen öffnen würde. Nein, ich hole den Schraubenzieher aus meinem Hammerspace, achte darauf, dass Ratchet zu mir schaut und halte ihn vor den Türöffner, während ich das Signal sende. Das erzeugt die Illusion, ich würde die Tür mit dem Schraubenzieher öffnen.

Ich nutze den kurzen Moment des Erstaunens. "Ich geh nur kurz auf Klo. Bin gleich wieder da", melde ich.

Ich kann sehr lange nach einem Klo suchen, stundenlang, und schreibe dabei fleißig meine Karte mit. Hm, hier vielleicht? Ich halte meine Hand auf einen der Türöffner während ich das Signal sende, meinen Fuß, mein Gesicht. Leider hat das Signal hier nirgendwo Zutritt.

Bis ich in einen anderen Bereich gelange, wo sich ein paar Menschen herumtreiben und ich gerade die Tür zu einem Lager mit meinem Ellenbogen öffne. Gerade als ich die Tür wieder schließe, spricht mich ein Soldat an. "Was machen Sie hier?"

"Ich suche die Toilette."

"Seldra, oder? Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zurück zu Ratchets Krankenstation."

Ich könnte transformieren und davonlaufen - kein Mensch kann es mit der Geschwindigkeit meines Botmodusses aufnehmen. Doch sie sind viele und dann gibt es Ärger, spätestens wenn die Autobots wieder auftauchen, denen ich nichts entgegenzusetzen habe. Vielleicht ein andernmal. Also lasse ich mich brav zurückbringen.

Als die Tür in Sichtweite kommt, frage ich: "Haben Sie mal einen Kugelschreiber?"

Der Mann sucht in seinen Taschen und reicht mir einen. Ich halte ihn an den Türöffner, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnet, dann reiche ich ihn zurück. "Danke."

Ich trete ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel, kurz bevor sich die Tür schließt, sehe ich, wie der Soldat versucht, die Aktion mit dem Kugelschreiber zu wiederholen und kann mir das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

Zurück in der Krankenstation faucht mich Ratchet an: "Warum kommst du nicht wenn ich dich rufe?"

"Ich hab nichts gehört und ich hab keine Lust mit dir zu reden. Du sprichst ständig von Sachen, die ich nicht verstehe. Du sagst, du würdest irgendwelche Sachen vormachen oder ich würde irgendwelche Sachen machen und ich hab keine Ahnung, was du überhaupt meinst."

"Warum reagierst du dann auf mich? Du bist eine Lügnerin. Die Decepticons haben dir wohl deinen Verstand benebelt. Mich kannst du nicht täuschen."

Ich bin frustriert. "Mach doch Liebe mit dir selbst." Das hab ich noch nett ausgedrückt.

"Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" Trotzdem schickt Ratchet mich zur Strafe in einen angrenzenden Lagerraum, stellt mein Bett hinein und schließt die Tür ab, sodass sie auf mein Signal nicht mehr reagiert.

Lächerlich, ich kann es ewig hier drin aushalten. Also beschäftige ich mich mit Simulationen, bis ich müde genug bin zum Einschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Autobots ... kommen Seldra entgegen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich früh und fange an, im Lager herumzuspielen, die Kisten umzustellen und auf ihnen herumzuklettern. Nachdem Ratchet mir das Frühstück reinbringen lässt und fragt, ob ich jetzt kooperativer bin - haha, nein - spiele ich weiter.

Um die Mittagszeit höre ich Motorengeräusche draußen und husche zum Lauschen zur Tür, gerade als jemand dort transformiert. Optimus Prime sagt auf Cybertronisch: "Wie geht es ihr?"

"Zu gut. Sie ist störrisch und ignoriert noch immer die meisten meiner Anweisungen. Soll ich sie die ganze Zeit in Stasis und unter Sedierung halten? Ich komme so nicht weiter."

"Lass mich nochmal sehen, was ich tun kann", antwortet Optimus und ich denke nur: Och nö, er will wieder mit mir reden. Und verstecke mich zwischen den Kisten.

Doch als sich die Tür öffnet, steht der Mann von gestern mit dem Cowboyhut da und ruft nach mir. "Seldra, möchtest du mich zum Mittagessen in die Kantine begleiten?"

Ich luge aus meinem Versteck heraus. Kantine? Ein Ort voller Menschen und Essen? "Ähm, gerne."

In der Krankenstation wirft Ratchet mir einen mürrischen Blick zu. Optimus Prime steht dort in seinem Fahrzeugmodus, dem markanten blauen Truck mit roten Flammen, zumindest glaube ich, dass er es ist, denn er rührt sich nicht.

Der Mann schenkt mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und wartet geduldig, dass ich ihm zur Tür folge, die sich wieder einfach öffnet, ohne dass er eine Karte vor den Türöffner hält und ohne dass ich irgendeine elektronische Kommunikation beobachte.

Ich bin verdutzt. Hab ich irgendwas übersehen? "Wie hast du die Tür geöffnet?"

"Die Tür kennt mich." Aha, das sagt mir gar nichts.

Und noch mehr Leute scheinen ihn zu kennen. Gestern war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Umgebung zu erforschen, doch jetzt fällt mir auf, wie die Leute, die uns passieren, meinem Begleiter respektvoll zunicken. "Sie sind wohl sehr angesehen hier?"

"Ja, ich trage eine Menge Verwantwortung." Wer genau ist er überhaupt, dass er sich Zeit für mich nimmt? Ich frage ihn nach seinem Namen. "Orion Pax."

"Oh, Orion, der große Jäger." Ich mache eine theatralische Geste zur Decke. "Der den Himmel absucht mit seinem treuen Hund."

Er lächelt mich freundlich an. "Und Seldra, ist das eine Variante von Selda, die Kriegerin?"

"Oh, nein, ich hab das aus dem Cybertronischen transkribiert. Cybertronisch besteht aus Maschinengeräuschen, haben Sie die Autobots mal sprechen hören? Seldra heißt so viel wie Mutter. Naja, ich musste mit viel Fantasie die Geräusche auf Buchstaben mappen, aber ich kann mich hier nicht mit 'Mutter" ansprechen lassen, das wäre total seltsam."

"Oh, das heißt ..." Er neigt seinen Hut. "Dann haben die Decepticons dir einen Namen gegeben? Hast du ..."

"Nein, nein", ich wehre peinlich berührt ab. "Das war nur ein Witz. Ich hab keine Kinder."

"Ist gut." Er rückt sich den Hut zurecht und wirkt leicht beruhigt. Keine Ahnung, was er sich vorgestellt hat. "Ich schätze, ich habe kaum eine Vorstellung davon, wie es dir auf Cybertron ergangen ist. Worüber ich eigentlich mit dir sprechen wollte, ist dass Ratchet sich beschwert, dass du seine Anweisungen missachtest. Er möchte dir nur helfen."

Ich rolle mit den Augen. "Er sagt, ich würde irgendwelche Dinge tun, aber ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was er meint. Ich meine, ich mache Sachen, aber nicht die, die er behauptet."

"Was für Sachen?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären, das versteht nur eine Maschine."

Er lächelt mich ermutigend an. "Ich tue mein Bestes. Versuch es."

"Stellen Sie sich vor ich wäre ein Telefon. Ich lebe in einer Welt der Telefone. Ich höre, was die anderen Telefone miteinander reden. Ähm, ich weiß, dass Sie keins dabei haben. " Wann immer andere Leute an uns vorbeigehen, nehme ich die Datenpakete der Telefone wahr, die sie in ihren Taschen tragen und die konstant irgendwas senden, was ich nicht lesen kann, seltsamerweise. Ihr Datenverkehr ist in einem Autobot-Dialekt verschlüsselt, zu dem mir die Protokolle fehlen. Ich nehme nur wahr, dass sie dort sind. Auch das W-LAN erwartet irgendeine Parole im Autobot-Dialekt, bevor es bereit ist, meine Anfragen entgegen zu nehmen. Das ist frustrierend. Da hab ich all diese Fähigkeiten und sie sind gut für nichts.

"Da, der da drüben ..." Ich zeige zur Hosentasche eines Soldaten, wo ich gerade eine Welle aus Datenpaketen einfliegen sehe. "... bekommt gerade eine SMS." Er beachtet mich nicht und er reagiert nicht auf das Vibrieren in seiner Tasche - vibriert es überhaupt? Kann ich nicht sagen - da er gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft ist. Sie gehen weiter, ohne dass eine Reaktion meine Behauptung bestätigen würde. Ich lächle verschmitzt. "Ähm, das müssen Sie mir wohl einfach glauben."

"Er sagt, er würde dir Daten zusenden, auf die du reagierst, doch dann behauptest du, du hättest sie nicht empfangen."

"Ähm ..." Ich führe nochmal einen kurzen Systemcheck durch, doch ich kann nichts finden, was das erklären würde. Mein Radiomodul funktioniert tadellos. "Meine Maschinenfunktionen sind erst nach und nach online gekommen. Vielleicht ist das was Neues, was mir noch nicht bewusst zur Verfügung steht?" Obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Hinweis darauf entdecken kann. Ich verfüge bereits über das Radiomodul, warum sollte ich noch eine andere Art der kabellosen Kommunikation benötigen?

"Gut, verstehe." Wir erreichen eine breite Tür, durch die ich geschäftiges Treiben höre. "Dann hoffe ich, dass es dir trotzdem gelingt, dich hier wohl zu fühlen." Er öffnet mir die Tür.

Die Kantine ist überwältigend, nahezu überfordernd. Ganze fünf Gerichte stehen zur Auswahl, zudem gibt es eine Salatbar und eine Auswahl an verschiedenen Desserts. Alles klingt verlockend. Ich weiß nicht, was ich nehmen soll. Was davon hab ich auf Cybertron am meisten vermisst? Alles. Was für ein Luxus.

Orion wartet auf mich - ich sollte schnell eine Entscheidung treffen. So etwas darf mich nicht lähmen. Also stelle ich mich einfach an den ersten Stand und bekomme eine Schüssel Pho.

Ich schaue in die Brühe, in der Nudeln und Gemüse schwimmen. Diese Köstlichkeit ist ganz allein für mich, unglaublich. Ich kann den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und folge Orion halb unbewusst zu irgendeinem Platz, wo er mir Gesellschaft leistet. Nur beiläufig nehme ich wahr, dass er sich nichts geholt hat. Zu sehr bin ich damit beschäftigt, den Duft wahrzunehmen, der mir wie ein Orchester eine reichhaltige Komposition aus unterschiedlichen Eindrücken darbietet, ohne dass ich die einzelnen Elemente bestimmen kann. Ich lasse etwas Suppe vom Löffel zurück in die Schüssel laufen, beobachte die Brühe leicht dickflüssig von all den Nährstoffen, die dicken Reisnudeln, die dumpf in die Brühe platschen und den winzigen Garten aus unterschiedlichen Gemüsesorten, der sich darin versammelt.

"Ist etwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung?", fragt Orion leicht besorgt.

"Alles gut", versichere ich und versuche, mich zusammen zu reißen. "Ich muss nur daran denken, wie viel Arbeit darin steckt." Doch schon der erste Happen explodiert in einem Abenteuer aus Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, breitet sich in meinem Mund aus und lässt einen Dschungel sprießen. Köstlich. Was für ein Luxus.

"Was haben sie dir auf Cybertron gegeben?" Die Menschen hier haben ein einseitiges Bild von Cybertron. Sie wissen nur, was die Autobots ihnen erzählen. Wo soll ich nur anfangen, all die Missverständnisse auszuräumen? Schon die Frage basiert auf einer Anname, die ich nicht teilen kann. "Oh, nicht sowas. Nicht sowas Komplexes, sorgfältig Zubereitetes", antworte ich und lass mir den Rest der Mahlzeit auf der Zunge zergehen. "Beispielsweise hab ich in einer Bar Drinks bestellt ..."

Ich betrat die Halle, in der die Decepticons an riesigen Tischen saßen und eine leuchtend pinke Flüssigkeit tranken.

Während ich mich auf die Bar zubewegte, bemerkten mehr und mehr der Cons meine Anwesenheit und drehten sich nach mir um. Zig Paare optischer Sensoren - plus einige einzelner und einigen, bei denen ich nicht erkennen konnte, wo ihre optischen Sensoren saßen - folgten mir Krümel durch die Halle.

An der Bar kletterte ich auf einen Hocker und schaute gerade so über den Tresen.

Der Barkeeper wischte gerade eine Tonne aus. Hinter ihm stapelten sich Kanister im Regal.

"Na, Kleines?", fragte er mit leicht spöttischem Unterton. "Was darf's denn sein?"

"Eine kleine Portion Öl, bitte. Das Gute, Gereinigte, ohne Zusatzstoffe."

Er unterbrach kurz seine Arbeit und beugte sich mich beäugend über mich. "Hast du denn Geld dabei?"

"Schick die Rechnung an Megatron", erwiderte ich keck.

Der Barkeeper lachte und machte sich daran, die Bestellung auszuführen. Er nahm einen Kanister aus dem Regal und goss dessen Inhalt im hohen Bogen in einen Eimer, den er vor mir auf den Tresen donnerte.

Die Cons um mich her lachten.

Der Eimer war so groß wie mein Brustkorb. Wie sollte ich daraus trinken? Den konnte ich kaum heben.

"Einen Strohhalm bitte", verlangte ich.

Der Barkeeper grinste und steckte ein Rohr in den Eimer. Ich musste auf den Tresen klettern, um daran zu gelangen. Der Durchmesser war so groß, dass ich mich wie blöd abmühte, das Öl damit anzusaugen, bis ich schließlich aufgab. Das amüsierte Getuschel hinter meinem Rücken ignorierte ich.

Schließlich entschied ich mich für den einzigen Weg, auf dem ich was in den Magen bekam und schöpfte das Öl mit den Händen. Ich trank, bis mir schlecht wurde und ich mir den Mund abwischte. Es war nicht zu sehen, ob überhaupt etwas aus dem Eimer fehlte.

"Soll ich dir den Rest zum Mitnehmen einpacken?", fragte der Barkeeper schelmisch und erntete erneutes Gelächter.

"Nein. Lass es hier stehen, ich komme nochmal wieder."

Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Wenn ich das nächste Mal vorbeikam, war der Eimer verschwunden, aber ich bekam eine Portionsgröße passend für meinen Bedarf.

Soll er zusehen, wie er das in sein Weltbild integriert bekommt.

"Hm", nickt Orion in neuer Erkenntnis. "Ja, Öl ist auch für Menschen bekömmlich. In kleinen Mengen."

Ich lache leise. "Ich dachte mir, wenn Megatron mich entführen lässt, dann kann er auch meine Rechnungen bezahlen."

Nach dem Mittagessen erwarte ich, dass mich Orion zurück zu Ratchets Krankenstation führt und schmiede bereits Fluchtpläne, als er sich laut meiner Karte in eine andere Richtung wendet. "Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Du bist hier keine Gefangene und wir möchten nicht, dass du dich wie eine fühlst, auch wenn wir derzeit nicht zulassen können, dass du unsere Obhut verlässt, solange du den Allspark in dir trägst. Sei unser Gast."

Ich bin noch am Überlegen, was genau er meint, als wir vor einer Tür halten, die sich wieder ohne sein Zutun öffnet. Orion lässt mir mit einer einladenden Handbewegung den Vortritt.

Mit Ehrfurcht betrete ich den Raum mit dem Bett, der Couch, dem Fernseher, einem Kleiderschrank. Ich sehe eine offene Tür, die zu gefliesten Räumen führt, zum Badezimmer. Ist es das, was ich denke?

"Es ist vielleicht nicht schön, aber zweckmäßig, eins der größeren, die wir haben. Gefällt es dir?"

Ich merke, dass ich vor Erstaunen die Luft angehalten habe und gehe vor der Couch in die Knie, um den Stoff aus der Nähe zu betrachten und über die samtige Oberfläche zu streichen. Ein Apartment ganz für mich alleine. Wo ich abschließen kann und meine Privatsphäre habe. Niemand wird mich stören. Was für ein Luxus. "Es ist wunderbar."

Ich gehe zum Bett und streiche über die blütenweiße, frisch duftende Bettdecke. Ich komme mir vor wie eine Maus, die durch ein Schloss läuft, zu unbedeutend als dass ich mit diesem Reichtum etwas anfangen könnte. Da werde ich niemals drin schlafen.

Orion geht zum Schreibtisch, auf dem ich erst jetzt die Dinge bemerke, die dort liegen: Er reicht mir eine schwarze Schlüsselkarte. "Niemand will dich hier einsperren. Wir tun nur, was nötig ist. Du darfst dich im Hive frei bewegen, aber an die Oberfläche darfst du nur in Begleitung, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Außerdem verlangt Ratchet, dass du ihn täglich aufsuchst, ohne dass er dich jedes Mal explizit dazu auffordern muss. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Freier Zugang, wie langweilig. "Okay." Dass ich Ratchet aufsuchen muss, heißt noch nicht, dass ich seine Befehle befolgen muss. Darüber können wir ein andernmal verhandeln.

Dann reicht er mir noch ein Smartphone und ich muss müde lächeln. Ich bin ein halbes Smartphone. "Damit können wir dich kontaktieren, wenn du herumstreunst, bis wir einen besseren Weg der Kommunikation gefunden haben."

"Wir sind halt nicht auf einer Wellenlänge", scherze ich und Orion reagiert mit einem höflichen Lächeln. "Fühl dich wie zu Hause." Damit lässt er mich alleine.

Und ich? Ich ... versuche mich an den seltsamen Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich einen Ort ganz für mich alleine habe.

Ich tue mein Bestes, um mich häuslich einzurichten. Als Erstes hacke ich den Fernseher, damit er ein Bild des Strandes draußen anzeigt, das ich mit Hilfe meines inneren Systems generiere, damit ich tun kann, als wäre das ein Fenster. Dann teste ich, wie ich mich notfalls in diesem kleinen Raum verteidigen könnte. Orion sagte, dass ich nur in Begleitung an die Oberfläche dürfe und da sie nett zu mir sind, möchte ich ausnahmsweise versuchen, mich daran zu halten, allerdings erwarte ich nicht, dass er immer Zeit hat, meinen Babysitter zu spielen und womöglich brauche ich eine Weile, um hier ein paar menschliche Freunde zu finden, die die Aufgabe übernehmen wollen, also werde ich wohl die meiste Zeit durch diesen Stützpunkt laufen. Trotzdem kann es nicht schaden, vorbereitet zu sein.

Eigentlich finde ich, dass meine Ausweichmanöver ihren Zweck erfüllen, doch als ich zurücktransformiere, sehe ich all die Kratzer, die meine Krallen im Teppich hinterlassen haben. Ups.

Außerdem lese ich gerade eine SMS von Ratchet, die er mir vor Kurzem geschickt hat. "Übertreib es nicht, du bist immer noch verletzt." Hmpf, sie haben wohl kurze Leitungen hier. Das ist zwar nicht so viel Privatsphäre, wie ich mir wünschen würde, aber immer noch besser als auf Cybertron.

Ich bin sowieso fertig und so verschwitzt, dass ich eine Dusche brauche, also betrete ich mein Bad. Mein eigenes Badezimmer.

Ich bin überwältigt. Für jeden anderen wäre das ein enges Bad mit Dusche und Toilette ... Für mich ... boah, ein Ort, an dem ich alleine bin, ein kleines Versteck, wo mich niemand sieht und ich kann sogar abschließen. Mein Ort des Friedens, niemand wird mich hier stören. Die weißen Fliesen, von fleißigen, menschlichen Händen gelegt in sorgsamer Handarbeit, damit jemand wie ich sich hier geschützt und sicher um seine Körperhygiene kümmern kann. Boah, weiße Handtücher, so rein und unbenutzt, so weich und sie duften noch nach Waschmittel, nach menschlicher Zivilisation. Und erst die Dusche, oh, die Dusche. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen und hocke mich in die Dusche wie an eine Wasserquelle in der Wildnis, den Duschkopf in der Hand. Herrlich warmes Wasser begrüßt meine Finger. Und ich hab Seife, herrlich duftende Seife, mit der ich meinen Körper umschmeichle, um ihn von den letzten Resten von Cybertrons Staub und Ruß zu befreien. Ich bin wieder auf der Erde. Wer nicht wie ich ein Jahr lang auf Annehmlichkeiten verzichten, sich mit dem Nötigsten zufrieden geben und um die alltäglichsten Dinge kämpfen oder sie entbehren musste, der kann das Glück nicht nachvollziehen, das ich in diesem Moment beim Duschen empfinde.

Als ich das Wasser abstelle und hinaus nach dem Handtuch greife, lässt mich der kalte Luftzug frösteln. Meiner Erfahrung nach ist das Glück nicht von Dauer. Ich sollte es genießen, solange ich kann.

Zum Abendessen gehe ich zum ersten Mal alleine in die Kantine.

Wieder weiß ich nicht, was ich nehmen soll und zwinge mich zu einer schnellen Entscheidung. Außerdem sind hier so viele Menschen, meine Leute. Ich bin hier unter Meinesgleichen und niemand beachtet mich. Herrlich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mit ihnen anfangen soll, am besten erstmal hallo sagen. Irgendeiner von ihnen könnte mein nächster Babysitter werden, der mir Ausflüge an die Oberfläche ermöglicht.

An einem Tisch, wo eine Gruppe von Soldaten sitzt, sind noch einige Plätze frei.

"Hallo, ich bin Mensch", stelle ich mich vor, bevor ich merke, wie dumm das an diesem Ort klingt. Die Soldaten tauschen verwundert Blick aus. Ach, wie peinlich.

"Darf ich mich dazusetzen?", wechsle ich schnell das Thema. Ich darf.

Ich überlege, was ich sagen soll. Ich könnte nach deren Arbeit fragen - nein, das sind Soldaten, das kann ich mir denken. Nach ihren Hobbys. Nach dem Wetter. Nein, alles blöd. Vielleicht frage ich einfach, wie es hier so läuft.

Doch einer der Männer kommt mir zuvor. "Bist du nicht Seldra? Das Mädchen von Cybertron?" Am anderen Ende des Tisches setzt aufgeregtes Geflüster ein.

"Ah, ja." Auch hier ist mir mein Ruf bereits vorausgeeilt. "Die Decepticons haben mich mit 'Mensch' angesprochen. Sie ... äh ... sind da etwas anders als Autobots."

Sofort werde ich mit aufgeregten Fragen bestürmt. Wie war das für mich? Wie ist Cybertron? Hatte ich Angst? Wie bin ich zurechtgekommen?

Ich bin leicht überfordert. "Oh, sie stehen im Bürgerkrieg. Kein fließendes Wasser, kein Katering, das Fernsehprogramm ist grauenhaft." Keiner lacht über meinen Witz. Zwar sprechen sie nacheinander, doch jeder findet seine Anfrage wichtiger als die der anderen. Doch mir ist nicht wohl dabei, vor Leuten, die ich gerade erst kennen lerne, mein Innenleben auszubreiten. Das meiste, was ich erlebt habe, sind persönliche Erlebnisse, also bleibe ich bei knappen, oberflächlichen Antworten. "Ihr System von Maßeinheiten ist grauenhaft, viel schlimmer als das der USA."

Sie wollen wissen, ob ich transformieren kann. Sie wollen wissen, ob ich irgendwelche coolen Tricks kann, über irgendwelche besonderen Funktionen verfüge. Ich lausche in den Äther - sie alle tragen Telefone bei sich, die im Autobot-Dialekt senden.

Ich grinse. "Wenn mir einer sein Telefon leiht, zeige ich euch einen tollen Trick." Mein eigenes will ich nicht verschrotten, das habe ich gerade erst bekommen. Mir wird ein Telefon gereicht - nein danke, den PIN brauche ich nicht.

Es ist Autobot-Technologie. Ich erwarte nicht, dass irgendwas schief geht. Aus dem Allspark sende ich einen kleinen Energon-Blitz in das Gerät, das sogleich transformiert und seine Gliedmaßen in alle Richtungen ausstreckt.

Die sich sogleich an ihren Enden in Waffenläufe transformieren und zu wirbelnden Klingen umklappen. Oh, Mist. Ups.

Mit den ersten Schüssen ertönen Schreie in der Kantine. Die Leute suchen unter den Tischen Deckung, Geschirr zerspringt unter Treffern und Essen fliegt herum.

Ich bin am überlegen, was ich tun sollte und bleibe als Letzte am Tisch sitzen, als der Roboter sämtliche Läufe auf mich wendet.

Autsch! Die Kugeln zwiebeln auf meiner Haut und ich schütze mein Gesicht mit den Armen. Dann entschließe ich mich doch zu transformieren. Meine Schwanzspitze sticht zu dem Wesen, doch es weicht mit einem Sprung zur Seite aus. Ich springe auf den Tisch, versuche es zu erwischen, während ich Teller und Tassen vom Tisch fege und es mir ausweicht und weiter auf mich schießt - die Kugeln prallen von meiner Außenhülle ab und schlagen irgendwo anders im Raum ein.

Der Allspark gibt Leben, der Allspark nimmt Leben. Eine kleine Menge Energon lädt auf, eine große überlädt. Sobald ich es erwische, mache ich das Wesen platt.

Der Roboter explodiert vor meinen Optiken und hinterlässt ein Loch groß wie ein Medizinball im Tisch. Verwundert starre ich darauf - das war ich nicht. Mit einem Schlag ist alles wieder ruhig. Um mich her kommen die Leute aus ihrer Deckung hervor. Ich springe vom Tisch runter und transformiere.

Alle starren mich stumm an, alle bis auf die, die Richtung Tür starren. Ich schaue mich kurz um, sehe einige Blessuren und Schnittwunden von herumfliegenden Scherben - nur leichte Verletzungen, nochmal Glück gehabt. Vor der Tür steht Bumblebee, die rauchende Kanone noch immer ausgefahren.

Der Autobot schaut mich verwundert aus seinen blauen Optiken an und klappt sein Visier hoch. Ich hab den Eindruck, dass außer mir den Wenigsten klar ist, was gerade geschehen ist. Also will ich mich aus den Staub machen und so tun, als hätte ich damit nichts zu tun. Doch in dem Moment erreicht mich eine SMS von Ratchet: "Was war das eben? Triff mich in meiner Krankenstation. Versprochen ist versprochen."

Ach menno, ich hab ihn doch heute morgen gesehen. Doch so habe ich wenigstens eine Ausrede, mich ohne Erklärung an Bumblebee vorbeizuschieben. Am besten, ich überzeuge Ratchet davon, dass das nicht der Rede wert ist, bevor mir alle Autobots aufs Dach steigen.

Ohne zu antworten mache ich mich einfach auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

"Du bist ja doch gekommen", begrüßt mich Ratchet mürrisch, wohl in Anspielung auf die fehlende Reaktion meinerseits. "Was ist da eben passiert? Ich hab einen Energonschub von dir wahrgenommen und plötzlich haben wir ein Dutzend Verletzte und die Kantine liegt in Trümmern."

Ich hebe die Hände und setze zu einer Erklärung an. Doch Ratchet ist schlau, die Frage war rhetorisch.

"Auf den Tisch mit dir", bellt er.

Widerwillig lasse ich mich von ihm untersuchen. Erst kassiere ich ein Tadel für das Training in meinem Apartment. Jaja. Bei den Decepticons muss ich schon verschrottet und bewegungsunfähig am Boden liegen, bevor sie mir Ruhe gönnen. Mir geht es gut, Ratchet übertreibt.

Dann für den Einsatz des Allsparks, obwohl er keine Auswirkungen feststellen kann. "Es war nur eine winzige Menge", verteidige ich mich.

"Wissen die Decepticons, dass du die Macht des Allsparks kontrollieren kannst?"

"Nein, ich bin doch nicht blöd."

Dann tadelt er mich noch dafür, dass ich die Menschen in Gefahr gebracht habe. "Du wusstest, was das für Auswirkungen haben kann, nicht wahr? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", schimpft er.

"Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe? Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?", rege ich mich künstlich auf. "Ich dachte, die Geräte hier wären Autobot-Technologie, aber in Wahrheit habt ihr menschliche Technologien genommen und umgebaut, ist das nicht so? Menschliche Technologien stammen alle von Megatron ab. Ihr habt die Feinde in diese Basis gebracht."

Ratchet grummelt irgendwas, während er meinen neuen Verband fixiert. Um die neuen Blessuren, die meine Arme und Oberkörper zieren, braucht er sich nicht zu kümmern, die sind unbedeutend.

"Ich mach's nie wieder, versprochen", sage ich versöhnlich. Mich greifen sie schließlich auch an.

"Sobald du genesen bist, würde ich gerne ein paar neue Ansätze ausprobieren, um den Allspark aus dir zu extrahieren", kündigt Ratchet an.

"Nö", widerspreche ich sofort. "Und ich töte alle, die das versuchen." Das mag wie eine übertriebene Drohung klingen, doch ich meine das ernst. Ich lasse nie wieder an mir herumexperimentieren.

Ratchet verdreht genervt die optischen Sensoren. "Geht das Diskutieren schon wieder los. Wir können dich nicht von der Basis lassen, solange du den Allspark in dir trägst. Willst du für immer hier bleiben?"

Ich springe von der Liege, auf der er meine Verletzung untersucht hat. "Guck mal, ihr habt bereits eine Reihe von Sachen ausprobiert. Die Decepticons versuchen seit Monaten, den Allspark aus mir herauszulösen, nichts funktioniert. Ich hab genug. Ihr schafft das sowieso nie. Von mir aus, dann bleibe ich halt hier, das kann ich sowieso nicht ändern." Abgesehen davon wollen mich alle Decepticons töten. Der Befehl von Megatron, der den Allspark nicht gefährden will, ist das Einzige, was sie davon abhält. Es ist nicht so, dass meine Probleme sich in Luft auflösen würden, nur weil ich den Allspark nicht mehr hätte.

"Wenn du mir einfach sagen würdest, was genau die Decepticons versucht haben, könnte ich besser abschätzen, ob sich weitere Versuche lohnen", grummelt Ratchet, doch ich hab keine Lust, ihm zu erzählen, wie sie mich zweimal aufgesägt und was sie noch alles mit mir angestellt haben, also entlässt mich Ratchet mit der Ankündigung, dass er wieder mit dem Anliegen auf mich zukommen wird, sobald ich mich hier eingelebt habe.

Manchmal erhalte ich Nachrichten auf mein Telefon, die ich einfach ignoriere, sofern keine Aktion meinerseits erforderlich ist. Optimus Prime schreibt mir gelegentlich Angebote, um mich den Autobots zu nähern. Beispielsweise fragt er: "Möchtest du Bumblebee auf Patrouille begleiten?" Ich denke mir: Mit Autobots herumfahren? Wie in guten alten Zeiten, als Rage hinter mir her war? Nein danke. Und reagiere nicht.

Dann schreibt er mir einmal: "Die Trion landet in Kürze auf der Insel. Wenn du möchtest, komm mit uns nach draußen." Er schickt eine Erklärung nach, dass es sich um ein Raumschiff der Autobots handelt. Oh, denke ich mit Sarkasmus, wie praktisch. Dann sind noch mehr Autobots auf einem Haufen und Megatron muss nicht so weit fliegen, um alle zu töten.

Da ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe - und weil ich sehen möchte, wie ein Autobot-Schiff aussieht, nachdem ich nur welche der anderen Fraktion kennen gelernt habe - beschließe ich, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um frische Luft zu schnappen und geselle mich stumm zu den anderen, als sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machen.

Auf dem Landeplatz haben sich sämtliche Autobots und eine Reihe von Soldaten versammelt, um die Ankömmlinge zu empfangen.

Schnell beginne ich mich zu langweilen und drifte ab. Das Aufmerken der Leute um mich herum zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ich entdecke einen dunklen Punkt am Himmel, der rasch näher kommt.

Der Anflug des riesigen Objekts weckt unschöne Erinnerungen und ich spanne mich merklich an. Das Auffauchen der Antriebe kurz vor der Landung lässt mich zusammenzucken. Mit einem Ruck setzt es auf dem Boden ab, dann wird es still, als alle gespannt warten.

Schon öffnet sich eine Klappe und eine Rampe fährt aus. Oben stehen vier Autobots, die sich auf den Weg nach unten machen.

Mir ist langweilig und ich rufe eine Simulation auf, um mich zu beschäftigen, was mir einen Stupser von Ratchet einträgt. "Pass auf."

Menno. Die vier nehmen sich für die Rampe ewig Zeit, bis sie vor Optimus stehen und sich tief verbeugen. Sie tauschen Höflichkeitsfloskeln aus. Dann schauen sie alle zu mir und in mir keimt der Wunsch, mich zu verstecken.

"Ist sie das?", fragen sie, als könnte ich sie nicht hören. Ein wildes Gezwitscher aus cybertronischen Fragen bricht über mich hinein. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen sagen, dass ich Cybertronisch verstehen kann, auch wenn ich erst in meinen Botmodus transformieren muss, um es sprechen zu können. Meine menschliche Zunge ist nicht in der Lage, diese Laute zu erzeugen.

"Seldra!", rufe ich durch den Lärm, um mich vorzustellen, bevor Optimus den anderen Namen nennen kann. Das ist so peinlich. Ich hätte drinnen bleiben und mich verstecken sollen.

Ich bekomme durch das Geschnatter kaum die zweite Welle aus Neuankömmlingen mit, bis sich ein rot-gelber Autobot nach vorne drängt. "Da ist sie ja. Das ist so aufregend." Er streckt einen Finger nach mir aus.

"Fass mich an und ich zeige dir eine Welt des Schreckens."

Doch er scheint mich durch den Lärm nicht zu hören oder meine Warnung zu ignorieren. Also transformiere ich, springe auf den Arm, der sich mir entgegenstreckt und schlängle mich zum Nacken. Als der Bot leblos zu Boden fällt, lande ich transformierend unter erschrockenen Blicken auf dem Boden und stelle mich hin, als wäre nicht gewesen.

Ratchet stürmt vor, um den Bot, Hot Rod genannt, zu untersuchen und atmet erleichtert auf, als er feststellt, dass dieser noch lebt. Er fragt leise in meine Richtung. "Das Gleiche wie bei Wheeljack? Wie lange?"

"Zehn Stunden." Keine Ahnung, wer dieser Wheeljack ist, vermutlich der Wissenschaftler nach meiner Ankunft, aber wenn ich ihn ausgeschaltet habe, waren es höchstwahrscheinlich zehn Stunden. Das ist mein Standard-Zeitraum.

Der Sanitäter verkündet laut: "Alles in Ordnung, er ist nur bewusstlos." Er schafft Hot Rod zur Seite und bereitet dessen Abtransport vor, während Optimus sich entschuldigt und den andern einschärft, mich nicht ohne Erlaubnis anzufassen, bevor er die Begrüßung fortsetzt.

Einer von ihnen, Ripcord genannt, tritt auf mich zu und grüßt mich mit einem Kopfnicken. "Bitte, lass mich den Allspark sehen." Ah, da hat einer bereits aus dem Fehler gelernt.

Einer der anderen fügt an Optimus gewandt hinzu: "Wir haben einen Zivilisten mitgebracht."

Ich soll meinen Brustkasten vor allen Leuten öffnen? "Nö."

"Es wäre mir wirklich ..."

Doch er kommt nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. "Das ist unmöglich!"

Beim letzten Autobot, der das Schiff verlässt, traue ich meinen Augen kaum. Diese breite Statur, diese braune Lackierung die aussieht, als hätte jemand alle verfügbaren Farben zusammengemischt, kenne ich gut.

Ich transformiere und renne auf ihn zu, lasse Ripcord achtlos stehen. Um mich her erstarren die Zuschauer und Soldaten greifen reflexartig an ihre Waffen, als ich die Rampe hochsprinte - ich bin ein erschreckender Anblick in meinem vierbeinigen Botmodus und meiner grauen, glatten Außenhülle, insbesondere für Menschen, die mit bunt lackierten, humanoiden Autobots zu tun haben. Ich springe mit einem Satz auf Patchworks breite Schultern, klettere dreimal um seinen Kopf herum und freue mich wie ein Hund, der nach einem Jahr der Trennung sein Herrchen wiedertrifft.

Es ist Patchwork! Er lebt!

Ich springe von ihm herunter und transformiere vor ihm. Er ist vor Überraschung genauso erstarrt wie die anderen. Die auf mich gerichteten Waffen ignoriere ich.

"Oh, Conmutter", sagt er leicht verlegen und spricht meinen Namen in perfektem Cybertronisch aus, sodass es in meinen Ohren wie "Se-eldra Sadr'khor" klingt. "Das ... womit hab ich diese Ehre verdient?"

Ich meine, die verwunderten Blicke der anderen in meinem Rücken zu spüren. Seldra freut sich einen Autobot zu sehen? Was ist in sie gefahren? Ist das die gleiche Person, die felsenfest erklärt hat, nicht mit Autobots zu reden und die ständig herumzickt, wenn ihr irgendwas gegen den Strich geht?

Ich greife einen von Patchworks Servos, was er geschehen lässt, betrachte ihn wie einen Schatz. Diese Servos haben mich repariert als ich nicht transformieren konnte, als mich keiner der Decepticons anfassen wollte. Er war die einzige freundliche Person in einer Welt, in der mich jeder hasste, er hat mir gezeigt, dass es bedingungslose Freundlichkeit irgendwo da draußen gibt. Ich verdanke ihm so viel.

"Ich dachte, du wärst tot", erkläre ich rückblickend. "Margret ... M-426237 hat dich fortbringen lassen und angedeutet, dass du bestraft wirst. Ich hab nach dir gesucht, aber dich nicht gefunden."

"Oh." Er legt beschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Ich bin nur ein kleiner Mechaniker. Ich dachte, du vergisst mich."

Wie gerne würde ich ihm sagen, was er mir bedeutet, doch ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Gerade will ich den Schraubenzieher aus meinem Hammerspace ziehen, da sagt er freundlich: "Lass uns später reden. Ich sag noch eben den anderen hallo."

Die Begrüßung durch die anderen Autobots erfolgt weniger freudig als durch mich. Sie nicken ihm zu. Außer Optimus. Patchwork tritt zu ihm, verbeugt sich und stottert: "Ich ... ich stehe zu deinen Diensten, Optimus Prime."

Dessen Nicken erfolgt verzögert, fast unmerklich und er erwidert kühl: "Sei gegrüßt, Patchwork. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du unversehrt bist."

Patchwork wirkt nervös, verharrt in der Verbeugung und scheint zu überlegen, ob er noch was sagen soll, dann zieht er sich rückwärts zurück und stellt sich den anderen Autobots vor. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, was ein lieber Kerl wie Patchwork getan haben könnte, um die Missgunst von Optimus Prime auf sich zu ziehen. Jemanden, der die Werte der Autobots mehr als Patchwork verkörpert, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Optimus wendet sich an mich. "Du heißt also Conmutter. Du hast einen Decepticon-Namen bekommen." Sein Ton ist noch eine Spur abgekühlt, enttäuscht. Für ihn klingt es, als hätte ich die Seite gewechselt, doch der wahre Grund, wieso ich diesen Namen bekommen habe, ist zu peinlich, als dass ich es ihm sagen könnte. Naja, vielleicht macht es die Sache einfacher.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, antworte ich: "Reg dich ab, der Name war ein Witz. Ich benutze ihn nicht. Bleiben wir bei Seldra." Keine Ahnung, woher Patchwork den Namen kennt. Ich dachte, der wäre nur unter Decepticons verbreitet und Patchwork ist definitiv keiner.

Schon sind die anderen fertig mit ihrer Begrüßung und Optimus wendet sich seinen Pflichten zu, die Neuankömmlinge zum Stützpunkt zu geleiten und einzuweisen.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich fertig sind. Optimus führt die neuen Autobots in die Basis, zeigt ihnen die Einrichtungen, wobei er für fast alle freundliche Worte übrig hat, nur Patchwork ignoriert er. Hibbelig laufe ich hin und her und Ratchet ermahnt mich mehrfach zur Ruhe.

Ständig versucht mich dieser Ripcord in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch ich gehe ihm aus dem Weg. Er ist noch nicht aufdringlich genug, als dass ich ihn ausschalten müsste.

Schließlich tritt Patchwork auf mich zu. "Magst du mir die Insel zeigen?"

Wie ein Kind springe ich vor Freude auf und ab. "Selbstverständlich, das ist eine wunderschöne Insel, blaues Meer, weißer Strand, Palmen, hast du bestimmt schon gesehen, und solche großen Krebse, die laufen hier überall herum und nerven die Autobots auf Patrouille, aber die sind so cool. Du musst mir alles erzählen, was geschehen ist, nachdem sie dich fortgebracht haben." Ich bin kaum zu bremsen und plappere los wie ein Wasserfall, während wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen machen.

"Ich dachte schon, du sagst nein. Du wirkst so abweisend."

"Oh." Das hatte ich fast vergessen. "Ähm, die anderen behaupten ständig, ich würde irgendwelche Dinge tun, aber ich mache gar nichts."

Wir betreten die Plattform, die nach oben fährt.

"Das heißt, das hier merkst du auch nicht?"

Er schaut mich nur an, es passiert nichts. Ich wundere mich, ob da noch was kommt, doch die Stille hält bereits zu lange an. Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf.

Er sagt: "Wenn du erlaubst, schaue ich mir das später einmal an." Da hab ich nichts gegen einzuwenden. Er ist der einzige, dem ich vertraue, in meinen Systemen herumzufummeln.

Doch erstmal verlassen wir das Gebäude und machen uns auf den Weg in die traumhafte Natur der Insel. Ich frage ihn, ob er sich in ein Fahrzeug transformieren kann, damit wir schneller zum Strand kommen.

"Nein, meine Tarnform ist kein Fahrzeug oder Flugzeug."

"Was ist es dann? Der Operationstisch?" Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er seine Beine in eine Liege transformierte, damit er mich besser untersuchen konnte, eine beheizte Liege, warm und gemütlich.

"Nein. Ich zeige es dir nachher, wenn du versprichst, nicht zu lachen."

Wir gehen eine Weile schweigend, ich mit schnellen Schritten, er wegen seiner Größe langsam und gemütlich. Ich denke zurück an unsere gemeinsamen Stunden auf Cybertron, die mir in meiner Erinnerung wie ein Lichtblick erscheinen.

"Hier", ich halte an und greife in meinen Hammerspace, ziehe den Alien-Schraubenzieher heraus, den ich dort aufbewahre. "Ich hab versucht, den Schraubenzieher nachzubauen, mit dem du mich repariert hast." Ich lege ihm den kleinen Gegenstand in die großen Servos. "Ähm, er kommt noch nicht an das Original ran, aber er hat mir schon gute Dienste geleistet."

Er betrachtet den winzigen Gegenstand in der Schale seiner Servos, als hätte er noch nie im Leben etwas so Kostbares gesehen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemandem so viel bedeute." Er lagert den Schraubenzieher in einen Servo um und transformiert die Finger des anderen zu unzähligen kleinen Werkzeugen, mit denen er den Schraubenzieher öffnet und untersucht. "Das ist schon sehr gut", befindet er. "Sehr filigran, aber ineffizient platziert, es fehlen ein paar Funktionen. Moment." Er montiert sich seinen eigenen ab und gibt ihn mir. "Bitte sehr! Keine Sorge, er wird nachwachsen."

Ich nehme das Geschenk dankend an mich und betrachte es gründlich, bevor ich es in meinem Hammerspace verstaue. Nachher werde ich mir eine Schnur suchen und mir den Schraubenzieher um den Hals hängen, damit alle sehen, was für ein tolles Geschenk ich bekommen habe.

Er will mir meinen Schraubenzieher zurückgeben, doch ich winke ab. "Nein, kannst behalten. Wirf ihn weg, wenn du ihn nicht willst."

Wir setzen unseren Weg fort. "Wie ist es dir ergangen? Was ist passiert, nachdem M-426237 dich hat fortbringen lassen?"

Patchwork seufzt nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nicht, was er dir gesagt hat, aber wir kennen uns seit unserer Zeit in der Protogruppe. Wenn die anderen Protoformen ihn beschädigt haben, hab ich ihn repariert. Oder ich mich, wenn sie mich in einen Kampf verwickelt haben. Wir sehen innen alle gleich aus, das macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Ich kann alles reparieren, das weiß er. Eines Tages kam er mich in unserem Dorf besuchen und sagte mir, dass er dringend einen Autobot bräuchte, um den Menschen zu reparieren und er wüsste nicht, wo er sonst einen finden sollte, an den er gefahrlos gelangen konnte. Also bin ich mitgekommen."

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie sie ihn zu mir in die Halle brachten, in Handschellen und mit vorgehaltener Kanone.

"Ja, wir mussten die Fassade der Entführung aufrecht erhalten. Unsere Fraktionen stehen im Krieg miteinander, es ging nicht anders. Nachdem sie mich wieder wegbrachten, wollte Takedown mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich dir zur Flucht geraten habe. Als er auf mich schoss, nahm ich meine Tarnform an."

Gerade kommen wir an einem Weg zum Strand entlang. "Warte, ich zeig es dir", sagt er und führt mich hinunter zum weißen Sand. Dort schaut er sich links und rechts um, ob niemand guckt. "Behalt es für dich."

Er transformiert. Wenn man es so nennen kann. Ich starre nur überrascht auf den Haufen und kann nicht glauben, was ich soeben gesehen habe. So etwas hab ich noch nie erlebt. Er ist ... einfach zerfallen.

Mehrere Sekunden lang schaue ich auf den Haufen Schrott, dann setzt er sich innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder zu einem Roboter zusammen und erwartet meine Reaktion.

"Ähm, was denkst du?"

Als ich mich von dem Schock erholt habe, grinse ich ihn breit an. "Das ist voll cool! Sowas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen."

"Findest du? Ich dachte, es ist peinlich, sich in einen Haufen Schrott zu verwandeln."

"Nein, das ist übelst genial." Ich denke zurück an die zwei Male, an denen ich in der Arena versucht habe, mich totzustellen. Niemand fällt auf mich herein. Aber dies, wirklich in einen Haufen Einzelteile zu zerfallen, das ist die perfekte Tarnung.

Doch sofort trübt sich meine Stimmung. Ich dachte, M-426237 hätte Patchworks Hinrichtung befohlen. Ich hab ihn dafür gehasst, sie alle hab ich dafür gehasst. Nachdem mich der Doktor aufgesägt und die Wände im Labor mit meinem Blut bespritzt hat, hab ich ihn in einer Kurzschlussreaktion durch eine Überladung mit Energon aus dem Allspark getötet. Danach hab ich M-426237, der kam, um nachzusehen, abgeschaltet, indem ich die Endlosschleife eines Lieds in seinem Arbeitsspeicher installiert habe - ohne zeitliche Begrenzung. Wahrscheinlich liegt er noch heute auf Cybertron scheinbar im Koma und niemand kann ihm helfen. Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass er nur gute Absichten hatte, tut es mir leid. Das hat er nicht verdient.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Patchwork, als er mein Gesicht sieht.

"Ja, ja." Er ist so lieb. Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was ich seinem Bruder angetan habe. "Was ist danach passiert?", frage ich, um von mich abzulenken.

"Ich bin in mein Dorf zurückgekehrt", fährt Patchwork fort. "Es geschah ein paar Monate später, da fielen die Decepticons in unser Dorf ein, wahrscheinlich suchten sie nach dir. Sie befragten jeden und brachten alle um, sie ließen keinen Stein auf dem anderen. Ich nahm meine Tarnform an. Hinterher, als sie verschwunden waren, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die nächste Autobot-Stadt, wo ich zusammen mit anderen Überlebenden evakuiert wurde." Er macht eine Servobewegung in Richtung des Platzes, wo die Trion gelandet ist, die man von hier aus nicht sehen kann.

Nachdenklich schweige ich eine Weile und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie schwer das für ihn gewesen sein muss, all die anderen sterben zu sehen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragt er. "Wie bist du zur Erde gelangt?"

"Oh, das war das reinste Chaos!", sprudle ich wieder los. "Ich hab den Doktor umgebracht, der mich aufgesägt hat, dann hatte ich eine Wahnsinns-Angst, dass sie mich diesmal wirklich töten, also dachte ich, nehme ich so viel mit, wie ich bekommen kann. Ich hab die Energon-Detektoren überladen, die Generatoren der umliegenden Gebäude zerstört, Megatrons Kommandoturm in Brand gesetzt ... Dann, als alle abgelenkt waren, bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und hab mich in eine stillgelegte Raumbrücke geschlichen ..."

Patchwork reagiert leicht entrüstet. "Du hast für das alles Energon aus dem Allspark eingesetzt, nicht wahr? Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst."

Hilflos breite ich die Hände aus und lächle. "Das war unbedingt notwendig, um von Cybertron zu fliehen."

"Darf ich mal sehen?"

Ich nicke.

Er fährt seine berühmte hellblaue Lampe aus und fährt sie an meinem Körper auf und ab, um ihn zu durchleuchten. Dann seufzt er. "Die Transformation ist seit meiner letzten Untersuchung deutlich vorangeschritten. Du solltest das wirklich nicht mehr machen, sonst bekommst du durch den Verlust deiner Organe Probleme. Dein Herz ist durch eine Pumpe ersetzt, aber für so etwas wie die Milz gibt es keine Entsprechung aus Metall, die die Funktion angemessen ersetzen könnte."

Schwer schlucke ich den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter und fühle mich schlecht. "Okay."

"Wenn du möchtest, schaue ich mir genauer an, was es mit diesen Dingen auf sich hat, von denen du nicht weißt, dass du sie tust."

Er transformiert seine Beine zu dem beheizten Operationstisch, auf dem ich es mir gemütlich mache, während er vorsichtig seine Instrumente durch den Schlitz auf meinem Oberkörper in mein mechanisches Innenleben schiebt. Es ist viel weniger unangenehm als wenn der Doktor an mir herumbastelte. Ich hab es so gehasst.

Patchwork arbeitet schnell, zieht sich nach wenigen Sekunden bereits zurück und entlässt mich auf den Boden.

Er überlegt, sucht nach Worten. "Also Folgendes. Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen", beginnt er schließlich seine Erklärung. "Deine Mechanik ist intakt und voll funktionsfähig. Ich weiß nicht, wie du damit kommunizierst, da du organisch bist. Ob es Nervenverbindungen von deinem Gehirn zu deinem Prozessor gibt oder umgekehrt."

"Ja", bestätige ich. "Ich kann die Maschine vollkommen kontrollieren. Wenn ich transformieren will, dann transformiere ich. Wenn ich etwas senden oder berechnen will, dann mache ich das. Genauso erhalte ich Rückgaben, es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich sehe die Werte meiner Sensoren irgendwie im Hinterkopf, weißt du, was ich meine? Wenn ich mir eine Datei anschauen will, dann erscheint sie dort 'hinten'."

Patchwork nickt verstehend. "Das deckt sich mit dem, was ich dort sehe. Seldra, die Energie des Allsparks ist nach wie vor in deinem Körper verteilt. Das da in deiner Brust ist ein separater Spark mit einer eigenen Signatur. Die beiden Sachen haben nichts miteinander zu tun."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll und seufze tief. Das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Ich hab jetzt also einen eigenen Spark. Das ist nicht der Allspark. Heißt das, man kann theoretisch nun den Allspark von mir trennen und ich würde mit meinem eigenen Spark weiterleben?

"Das verstehe ich nicht ganz.", fährt Patchwork fort. "Die Signatur reagiert auf mich, aber ohne dass Input dazu von dir kommt. Vermutlich merkst du nichts davon."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "War das schon damals so, als wir uns zuerst gesehen haben ...?"

"Da war das noch nicht. Da warst du wie ein Mensch mit ein paar Maschinenteilen." Da bin ich beruhigt. Das heißt, ich hab nicht all die Monate die Decepticons mit konstantem Senden genervt. Schade eigentlich.

Wir genießen noch eine Weile die Stille am Strand, die nur vom Rauschen des Meeres untermalt wird, bevor wir uns auf den Rückweg machen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra nutzt jede freie Minute, um Zeit mit ihrem alten Freund zu verbringen.
> 
> Die Decepticons rühren sich.

"Okay, lass mich das nochmal zusammenfassen."

Ich stehe vor Ratchet und versuche, all die Dinge nachzuvollziehen, die er mir gerade erzählt hat. Ich komme mir vor wie eine Blinde, der man das Konzept von dreidimensionalen Farben erklärt - das ist alles reine Theorie für mich.

"Du sagst, wir wären alle über ein sogenanntes Neuronales Netz verbunden. Wir tauschen Informationen und Gefühle darüber auf kurzer bis mittlerer Distanz aus. Du - alle sehen oder fühlen darüber, wo ich mich gerade aufhalte und was ich mache."

"Wir SIND verbunden", korrigiert er mich.

Wie auch immer. "Du sagst, ich hätte die Signatur eines Neusparks in mir und du hättest dich über sogenannte Schöpfer-Protokolle damit verbunden. Du blockierst meine Nachrichten über dieses Netz, weil ich es selbst nicht kann. Außerdem kannst du mich darüber in eine sogenannte Stasis versetzen."

"Würdest du aufhören, im Konjunktiv davon zu sprechen?", entrüstet er sich. "Es verhält sich exakt so, wie ich es gesagt habe."

Wie soll ich das als Wahrheit akzeptieren, wenn ich außer dieser Stasis, die mein System herunterfährt, nichts von all dem mitbekomme?

"Sieh mal, ich hab folgendes Problem damit." Ich hebe meine Hände, als wollte ich mich gegen eventuelle Gegenrede abschirmen. "Du sagst, dass du die Signaturen der anderen Autobots wahrnimmst, in verschiedenen Farben oder Geschmacksrichtungen oder was-weiß-ich. Du sagst, meine Signatur wäre weiß und rein. Nach allem, was ich getan habe, ist das absolut unmöglich. Ich bin ..." Hm, wenn ich ... irgendwas wäre, was würde mich am besten repräsentieren? "Ich bin Chaos. Feuer. Fleisch und Metall. Eine lange Reise. Alles, außer rein und weiß." Jede andere Repräsentation von mir könnte ich akzeptieren, aber unbeflecktes Blütenweiß? Lächerlich.

"Das ist mir ebenfalls ein Rätsel." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Aber so verhält es sich nun mal."

Ich habe Patchworks Info weitergegeben, dass es sich um einen separaten Spark handelt. Dass ich keine Kontrolle darüber habe.

Ratchet scheint wieder irgendwas auszuprobieren. "Merkst du das? Und das? Das etwa auch nicht? Warum reagierst du dann darauf?"

"Ich mach doch gar nichts."

Er murmelt was von Unterbewusstsein und Reflexen. "Außerdem empfange ich keine Gedanken von dir, was ich für einen erwachsenen Menschen bemerkenswert finde, lediglich Interaktionen mit dem Netz und Gefühle. Neugier, Spieltrieb, Langeweile." Na gut, das klingt nach mir.

"Ich denke die ganze Zeit daran, wie doof ich das alles finde", antworte ich genervt, bin aber mehr oder weniger beruhigt, dass meine Gedanken Privatsache sind. Man stelle sich vor ich würde all meine Kampftaktiken konstant in den Äther senden, dann könnte ich einpacken. Ich vermute, weil meine Gedanken in meinem Gehirn entstehen und ich sie nicht alle an mein System weiterreiche, werden sie auch nicht übertragen.

"Außerdem", fügt er hinzu, "da es nicht deiner bewussten Kontrolle unterliegt, macht es das noch schwerer in Zaum zu halten als einen gewöhnlichen Neuspark."

Das ist offensichtlich nicht mein Problem. Dachte ich bisher, doch Ratchet verlangt, dass ich ihn weiterhin täglich aufsuche, damit er sich damit beschäftigen kann.

Wie bei den Sitzungen mit dem Doktor will ich mich mit Simulationen beschäftigen, bis Ratchet fertig ist, doch er beschwert sich sofort. "Hör auf damit und pass auf."

Aufpassen heißt: Ratchet starrt mich wortlos an. Nichts passiert. Ich fange an, mich zu langweilen. Nach mehreren Minuten, hole ich mein Handy heraus, um zu spielen oder Musik zu hören.

Wieder beschwert sich Ratchet: "Leg das weg, das lenkt dich ab." Wie zum Unicron soll mich das ablenken, wenn ich nichts damit zu tun habe? Sollte mein Unterbewusstsein nicht unabhängig von meinem Bewusstsein agieren könnten?

"Das ist so langweilig. Ich merke überhaupt nichts", maule ich. Das ist das Schlimmste für mich: Rumsitzen und nichts tun.

"Dann pass auf und lerne, die Dinge wahrzunehmen, die du unbewusst tust."

Na schön. Ich lehne mich zurück und spüre in mich hinein, doch außer der aufsteigenden Langeweile spüre ich nichts. Menno, so langweilig. Ich lausche und höre die Lampen summen und gelegentlich Motorengeräusche durch die Tür aus weiter Ferne. Ich schaue im Raum umher, doch all das hier hab ich schon hundert Mal gesehen, So langweilig. Meine Gedanken driften ab zum Strand. Ich werde schläfrig. Mir fallen die Augen zu.

Minuten später erwache ich aus dem Kurzschlaf. Ratchet starrt mich noch immer an, doch diesmal legt er den Kopf schief.

Ich reibe mir die Müdigkeit aus den Augen und beginne mich zu wundern, warum Ratchet das zugelassen hat, wenn er meckert, sobald ich auf mein Handy schaue.

"Interessant", murmelt er. "Hätte ich dich nicht angesehen, hätte ich von deinem Schlaf nichts mitbekommen. Deine Signatur ist vollkommen reaktiv geblieben."

"Und?", frage ich gelangweilt. "Ich bin nur eine halbe Maschine. Wenn du mich abschaltest, bleibe ich auch wach."

"In der Tat", stellt Ratchet fest und beugt sich vor. Dieses plötzliche, intensive Interesse macht mich nervös. "Lass mich etwas ausprobieren."

Meine Systeme fahren herunter. Sie gehen nicht offline wie damals, als Ratchet mich in dieses Stasis-Dings versetzt hat. Der konstante Flow von Informationen ebbt ab, bis nur noch ein paar leise Bits über die Leitung kriechen, die mir sagen, dass alles in Ordnung und bereit ist. Diesen Zustand kenne ich, wenn ich in der Nacht oder früh morgens aufwache. Ich gebe dem System einen Befehl und fahre alles wieder hoch. Wie erwartet melden sich die Informationsströme innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile zurück.

Ich gebe meine Beobachtung an Ratchet weiter. "Faszinierend", kommentiert er. "Ich habe dein System in Recharche versetzt, das ist das Schlaf-Äquivalent für Maschinen. Es sieht aus, als wären deine beiden Hälften unabhängig voneinander wach."

"Und?" Das kenne ich nicht anders.

"Es ist, als würde ich mit zwei verschiedenen Personen reden", murmelt er. Ihm scheint ein neuer Gedanken gekommen zu sein, doch anstatt ihn mit mir zu teilen, fragt er: "Woran genau erinnerst du dich, wie der Spark in deiner Brust erschienen ist?"

"Kein Kommentar." Ich hab keine Lust ihm zu erzählen, wie Megatron mich aufgesägt hat, wie ich in der Kommandozentrale erwacht bin, der Raum mit meinem getrockneten Blut bespritzt und mit diesem schweren Klumpen in meiner Brust, der von nun an mein Blut durch die Adern pumpte.

"Ich versuche, diese Dinge zu verstehen. Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du nicht kooperierst?"

"Mir ist nicht zu helfen. Das ist nicht umkehrbar. Bist du endlich fertig?" Ich bräuchte ein Spenderherz und vermutlich einen Haufen anderer Spenderorgane, um nicht mehr auf die in Metall verwandelten Organe und den Spark angewiesen zu sein. Das wird nie passieren.

"Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du es mich nicht mal versuchen lässt?"

Er seufzt, doch schließlich lässt er mich für heute gehen.

Ripcord geht mir weiterhin auf die Nerven. Wenn ich ihn im Gang auf mich zukommen sehe, transformiere ich und laufe davon. Wenn ich einen Raum betrete, wo er sich aufhält, drehe ich sofort um. Bin ich im Raum, wenn er reinkommt, schleiche ich hinter Personen oder Möbelstücken heimlich zur Tür. Trotzdem lässt er nicht locker.

Jetzt tritt mir Ripcord in den Weg. Ich will kehrtmachen, doch er ist zu nah und gibt mir einen leichten Stoß, sodass ich gegen die Wand pralle. "Hör auf, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen."

"Ich gehe nicht dir aus dem Weg, ich gehe allen Autobots aus dem Weg. Du bist nur am aufdringlichsten."

Mit Verachtung schaut er an mir herab. "Was ist so Besonderes an dir? Wieso hat der Allspark dich als sein Gefäß ausgewählt?"

Ich löse mich von der Wand. "Ich war als einzige da. Mangel an Optionen vermute ich." Außerdem würde es mich nicht wundern, dass er es bereut, seitdem er mich kennt und seinen Fehler festgestellt hat.

"Optimus hält trotz allem an dir fest, weißt du das?"

Wir umkreisen einander mit einigen Schritten.

"Ich sagte ihm das Offensichtliche. Du meidest uns. Du sprichst ihren Dialekt. Du trägst einen ihrer Namen. Und trotzdem glaubt Optimus nach wie vor, du würdest zu uns gehören, dabei ist der Allspark längst in die Hände der Decepticons gefallen."

Wütend balle ich die Hände zu Fäusten. Da hab ich ein Jahr verbracht, mich den Decepticons zu widersetzen, ich hab sie genervt, gegen sie gekämpft, hab ihre Wände beschmiert und ihre Stadt angezündet und dann muss ich mir sowas anhören. "Also erstens: Ich bin gegen meinen Willen hier und sämtliche Kommunikationsversuche mit euch Autobots scheitern, also lasse ich es lieber bleiben. Zweitens, ich hab ein Jahr lang unter ihnen gelebt, da schleifen sich solche Ausdrucksweisen ein. Und drittens: 'Mensch' bringt's irgendwann als Name nicht mehr und Cons sind nicht gerade für ihre Kreativität in der Namensfindung bekannt. Willst du noch irgendwas?"

Ich hab eine günstige Position erreicht und will mich aus dem Staub machen, da zieht er die Peitsche, die er an seiner Hüfte trägt.

"Nicht so hastig." Er umschlingt meine Füße und zieht mich zu sich heran, dabei transformiere ich, springe hoch und greife nach dem Schraubenzieher. Ripcord realisiert zu spät, was ich vorhabe. Er weicht mit einem Schritt aus, doch ich will sowieso zu seinem Arm, wo ich den Schraubenzieher zwischen zwei Platten in die Mechanik ramme. Der Arm mit der Peitsche fällt schlaff herab.

Während Ripcord die neue Situation verarbeitet, hab ich Zeit, mich aus der Peitsche auszuwickeln. "Denkst du, ich hätte auf Cybertron nur Däumchen gedreht?" Ich gebe der Peitsche einen Tritt und mache mich aus dem Staub.

Es gibt nicht viele Orte, wo ich Ruhe habe vor den neugierigen Fragen der Autobots - auf meinen Streifzügen durch die Basis stoße ich ständig auf einen von ihnen. Mein Apartment ist ein möglicher Rückzugsort, doch da wird es mir schnell langweilig.

Ich hab eine bessere Idee und suche Ratchets Krankenstation auf. Ja, freiwillig, ohne dass Zeit für eine Untersuchung ist.

Ratchet dreht sich verwundert zu mir um.

"Ich möchte Patchwork besuchen", erkläre ich, bevor Ratchet danach fragen kann.

Der braune Mechaniker steht neben Ratchet an der Werkbank und kommt auf mich zu. "Ich hab meine Aufgaben zu erledigen, vielleicht später?"

"Darf ich dir dabei zuschauen?"

Ratchet gibt grummelnd seine Zustimmung. "Solange du nicht störst." Natürlich störe ich nicht. Sowas würde ich nie tun, ich bin ganz artig, wie man mich kennt.

Patchwork freut sich über meine Gesellschaft.

"Darf ich auf deine Schultern klettern?", frage ich, um einen besseren Ausblick zu haben.

Er streckt mir die Servos mit einem Lächeln entgegen. "Komm mal her." Er hilft mir beim Aufsteigen, dann spare ich mir die Transformation, und lege mich wie der Pelzkragen eines toten Tieres um seinen Nacken. Der Pelzkragen eines lebendigen Tieres. Ohne Pelz.

Interessiert schaue ich auf die Bauteile hinunter, an denen er herumwerkelt. "Das ist ein Stimmprozessor und das da ein Radiomodul, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, richtig. Woher weißt du das?"

Vor allem weiß ich, wie man sie kaputt macht. "Entweder davon, dass der Dok an mir herumgeschraubt hat oder davon, dass ich meine Gegner in der Arena auseinander genommen habe. Wörtlich. Allerdings hab ich es niemals weit genug gebracht, um sie kampfunfähig zu machen, bedauerlicherweise." Ich zeige den Schraubenzieher, der unter meinem Oberteil an meinem Hals hängt und kichere bei der Erinnerung daran, wie ich hinterher auf den Deckel bekommen habe. Wir wären bestimmt ein tolles Team: Ich baue sie auseinander, Patchwork baut sie wieder zusammen.

Ratchet wirft einen langen Blick zu uns herüber. Patchwork zögert, dann tritt er nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Ich schlinge schnell meinen Schwanz um seinen Hals, um von der plötzlichen Bewegung nicht runterzufallen.

"Oh, tut mir leid." Patchwork zögert, doch ich weiß nicht, warum, will er mir irgendwas sagen?

Ratchets Blick intensiviert sich, während Patchwork den Blick auf seine Arbeit gesenkt hält, die Servos reglos.

"Mach mal Pause", beschließt Ratchet und wendet sich wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zu. "Geht frische Luft schnappen."

Patchwork murmelt ein schüchternes Danke und hilft mir beim Herunterklettern. Ich bin verwirrt und begleite ihn hinaus.

Wir gehen schweigend Richtung Ausgang. Da sich Patchwork vorhin noch über meinen Besuch gefreut hat, finde ich das merkwürdig. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Hm", macht er und geht stumm weiter. Ich bin kurz davor, stehen zu bleiben, um eine Antwort zu fordern, als er mit der Sprache herausrückt. "Es kommen ständig Leute zu mir, die wollen, dass ich dich zu irgendwas überrede. Dinge, die sie dir selbst sagen könnten und die du bereits getan hättest, wenn du es wolltest."

"Oh?", mache ich. Unser gutes Verhältnis zueinander ist schwer zu übersehen, aber dass sie versuchen, ihn gegen mich einzusetzen? Es ist naheliegend, trotzdem hab ich es nicht erwartet. "Was denn so?"

"Wheeljack möchte dich untersuchen, doch ich denke weder, dass du das machen würdest, noch dass es uns weiterbringt. Ripcord möchte, dass ich dich überrede, ihm den Allspark zu zeigen, doch es ist deine Entscheidung, wem du dein Innenleben zeigst. Dr. Karen Anderson möchte, dass du eine Therapie bei ihr anfängst, um deine Erlebnisse bei den Decepticons aufzuarbeiten."

Das ... überrascht mich doch sehr. Ich hab ihn als jemanden wahrgenommen, der brav alles tut, was man ihm sagt, doch ich habe mich geirrt. Und er liegt vollkommen richtig mit seiner Einschätzung - keinem Punkt davon würde ich zustimmen. Mir sagt die Hälfte der Namen nicht mal was, so erfolgreich bin ich ihnen bisher ausgewichen. Nein, Moment, Wheeljack hab ich mal gehört, wo war das noch?

"Aber Ratchet ist mein Vorgesetzter", fährt Patchwork fort. "also wenn er mir einen entsprechenden Befehl gibt ... bringt mich das in einen Konflikt."

"Lass mich raten: Der Allspark?" Patchwork nickt. Ich bin es leid, dass alle hinter dem Allspark her sind.

Ich schaue kurz nach links und rechts, ob gerade keine anderen Autobots in der Nähe sind. "Normales W-LAN kannst du empfangen? Unverschlüsselte Frequenzen?" "Was ... Oh. Aber ich hatte dir doch gesagt ..."

Mit schwacher Signalstärke, sodass nur er es empfängt, sende ich ihm eine Reihe von Messdaten zu, die ich in meiner Zeit auf Cybertron gesammelt habe. Ohne den Allspark wurden die meisten Protoformen tot geboren. Doch ich habe ihnen aus dem Allspark unterschiedliche Mengen Energon gegeben, geschaut, wie lange sie jeweils damit leben und gemessen, welche Auswirkungen das jeweils auf meinen Körper hat - eine Erhitzung meines Metalls abhängig von der Energonmenge.

Dass Patchwork wegen mir Ärger bekommt ist inakzeptabel. "Der Doktor, der mich auf Cybertron untersucht hat, war ein Stümper, also hab ich meine eigenen kleinen Experimente durchgeführt", erzähle ich. "Stell dir vor, ich hätte es geschafft, den Allspark selbst aus mir zu lösen und hätte damit bewiesen, dass der Doktor unfähig ist. Der Allspark verrät meine Position. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn als Ablenkungsmanöver loswerden und mich aus dem Staub machen können. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn Megatron gegeben, rein theoretisch, wenn er mir glaubhaft versichern würde, dass er dafür die Erde nicht auslöscht. Da von Seiten der Autobots keine Hilfe gekommen ist, habe ich Alternativen in Betracht gezogen. Aber es ist sowieso egal, ich hab nichts in der Richtung herausfinden können. Hilft das, Ratchet dir gegenüber versöhnlich zu stimmen?"

Patchwork strahlt mich süß-sauer an. "Vermutlich für den Anfang. Danke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Du musst das nicht machen."

Es ist nicht nötig, dass er irgendetwas sagt.

"Ich stell dir noch eine Liste der Dinge zusammen, die der Dok an mir ausprobiert hat", kündige ich an.

"Danke. Ich schau mir das an, bevor ich es Ratchet weitergebe."

Dann haben wir bereits den Ausgang erreicht. Wir steigen auf die Plattform und fahren nach oben.

Am Strand angekommen, frage ich wieder nach meinem neuen Lieblingsplatz. Patchwork setzt mich auf seine breite Schulter. "Nur eine Viertelstunde, sonst bekommst du einen Sonnenbrand."

Damit bin ich vollkommen einverstanden. Wenn die Viertelstunde vorbei ist, kann ich ja neu verhandeln.

Eine Weile genieße ich stumm das Rauschen der Brandung, die Palmendiebe, die vereinzelt vorbeilaufen. Im Kanal halten einige Decepticons Smalltalk und ich blende ihn aus. Ich fühle mich so entspannt wie seit langem nicht mehr.

"Was siehst du eigentlich in mir?", frage ich plötzlich. Als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, war mir, als würde er mich gleich nach einem Autogramm fragen. Bei seiner Ankunft mit der Trion nannte er es eine Ehre, dass ich mich an ihn erinnerte.

"Jeder Autobot kennt die Geschichte, wie du Rage mit nichts als einem Schraubenzieher bezwungen hast", erzählt er begeistert. "Das hat mich sehr beeindruckt. Das heißt, die Schwachen besiegen die Starken mit friedlichen Mitteln. Das heißt, ich könnte auch Kämpfe gewinnen, ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so stark wie du."

Ich schweige betreten. Vielleicht ... kläre ich das ein andernmal auf.

"Oh, weißt du was." Das erinnert mich an einen meiner Arenakämpfe. Vielleicht kann ich ihn damit langsam an die Wahrheit heranführen. "Einmal hab ich Shockwave in der Arena herausgefordert. Und angefangen, ihn mit dem Schraubenzieher auseinander zu bauen. Aber dann hat er die Oberhand gewonnen und mir den Hintern versohlt." Ich lache leicht beschämt. So viele Kämpfe habe ich verloren, dass es mir nichts mehr ausmacht.

Doch er schaut mit leuchtenden Optiken zu mir hoch. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sich jemand wie du ..."

Was er noch sagt, geht an mir vorbei, als ich alle meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Decepticon-Kanal zuwende. Diese Signatur kenne ich so gut wie meinen Namen und die Übertragung reißt meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit an sich.

Megatron sendet unspezifisch über den allgemeinen Kanal: "Decepticons. Ich bin zurück auf diesem Felsbrocken."

Andere Nachrichten antworten. "Megatron ist zurück. Endlich gibt es wieder Action."

"Willkommen, Lord Megatron, wir stehen euch zu Diensten."

Megatron sendet: "Ist was vorgefallen während meiner Abwesenheit?"

"Die Autobots haben einen Stützpunkt im indischen Ozean eingerichtet."

"Sie stören manchmal unsere Parties."

"Wir lokalisieren die Energie des Allsparks irgendwo im indischen Ozean. Vielleicht auf ihrem Stützpunkt", vermutet einer, dessen Signatur ich nicht kenne.

Megatron sendet: "Conmutter, hörst du mich?"

Panik kriecht in mir herauf, sodass ich fast von Patchwork abstürze. Er kann nicht wissen, dass ich ihn höre, oder? Oder?? Am besten, ich stelle mich tot.

"Der Autobot-Stützpunkt ist abgeschirmt", antwortet schließlich ein anderer. "Solange er nicht in Flammen steht, ist sie höchstwahrscheinlich drinnen eingeschlossen." Der Con sendet einen Glyph, der einem Lachen entspricht. Arschloch.

"Hörst du sie?", fragt Patchwork. Er meint wohl die Decepticons, die über den öffentlichen Kanal senden.

"Ja."

Er zögert. "Darf ich wissen, was sie besprechen oder würde dich das in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

Ich grinse gequält. "Vermutlich." Wenn die Autobots plötzlich auf Dinge reagieren, die die Cons in ihrem eigenen Kommunikationskanal senden, gibt es nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wie das zustande kommen könnte, insbesondere wenn die Bewegungen von dem Ort ausgehen, von wo sie die Signatur des Allsparks empfangen. "Sie versammeln sich auf der Erde", sage ich allgemein gehalten. "Vermutlich sind sie eurem Raumschiff gefolgt." Nein, die Ruhe, die derzeit herrscht, wird nicht lange halten, denn ein Sturm zieht bereits auf.

"Lass uns wieder reingehen", beschließe ich, denn die Übertragung hat mir die Lust auf frische Luft gehörig verdorben.

Gerade trainiere ich in meinem Zimmer, was bei der Größe eine Herausforderung ist. Ich simuliere Minicons als Gegner, balanciere über das Bettgestell, transformiere, weiche mit einem Sprung gegen die Wand aus und stoße mich zum Gegenangriff ab, wobei meine Krallen tiefe Löcher in der Wand hinterlassen.

Ach, wie blöd. Auf Cybertron bestehen die Straßen und Gebäude aus hartem Metall, da war das nie ein Problem. Meine Wohnung sieht aus wie eine Trümmerbude, weil ich nicht gelernt habe, meine Krallen einzuziehen.

Es klopft. Mit einer beinahe eleganten Landung, bei der ich nur ein wenig taumle, transformiere ich zurück.

"Komme."

Oh, vor der Tür steht Orion, der mich freundlich begrüßt, doch seine Stimmung schlägt rasch um, als er mich sieht. "Du bist ja voller Kratzer!"

"Ich hab trainiert", antworte ich schulterzuckend. Irgendwie muss ich fit bleiben. All die Monate war ich auf Cybertron ständig in Kämpfe verwickelt, diese Gewohnheit kann ich nicht einfach ablegen und will ich auch nicht, ich brauche zumindest das Gefühl, wehrhaft zu sein.

Er nickt verständnisvoll und kommt zum Punkt: "Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Nein." Das fehlt mir noch, dass jemand das Chaos sieht, das ich angerichtet habe.

"Ich möchte nur kurz unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen."

"Aber nicht hier. Ich hab nicht aufgeräumt." Ich schlüpfe nach draußen auf den Flur und schließe die Tür rasch hinter mir, damit er keine Gelegenheit bekommt, hineinzusehen.

Dann betrachte ich ihn leicht misstrauisch. Außer, dass er im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten kein Telefon dabei hat, fällt mir nun auf, dass ich ihn niemals bei anderen Leuten gesehen habe. Außer das eine Mal mit mir zusammen hab ich ihn niemals in der Kantine gesehen. Er ist mir niemals zufällig im Flur entgegen gekommen.

Ich baue mich vor ihm auf. Nehme seine Hand und betrachte sie. Ich klaue ihm den Hut und setze ihn mir auf, bevor ich ihn zurückgebe.

Der Mann betrachtet mein Tun mit geduldiger Verwunderung. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Irgendwas ist sehr seltsam an Ihnen, ich weiß nur nicht, was."

Andere Leute würden das vermutlich als Beleidigung empfinden, doch Orion lächelt nur freundlich. "Dann lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Es wird Zeit, dass du einige Dinge erfährst."

Na da bin ich gespannt.

Wir setzen uns in Bewegung. Wie zuvor grüßen ihn entgegenkommende Personen äußerst respektvoll.

Orion kommt gleich zu seinem ersten Anliegen: "Es geht um Patchwork. Mir scheint, dass ihr euch sehr nahe steht. Da ist etwas, das du wissen solltest. Eine Bitte, wenn es recht ist."

"Okay?" Da ich nicht sehe, was ich damit zu tun habe, kann ich nicht mehr dazu sagen.

"Hat er dir von seinem Einsatz erzählt?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Die Formulierung, als hätte es nur einen gegeben, finde ich seltsam. Ich erwarte, dass ein Mechaniker oft eingesetzt wird.

"Er war jüngst meinen Ränken beigetreten und begierig darauf, sich für unsere Sache einzusetzen. Zur Einführungsmission sandte ich ihn auf eine kleine Patrouille. Dort stieß er auf einen einzelnen Decepticon - ebenfalls auf einer Patrouille. Patchwork schoss ihn an, beschädigte ihn schwer. Dann zog er ihn an die Seite und reparierte ihn. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft ist bewundernswert, doch seine Taten gefährden das Überleben seiner eigenen Leute. Also hab ich ihn vom Dienst suspendiert. Ich werde ihn nie wieder an die Front schicken."

Ich bin die ganze Zeit kurz davor, ihn mit Zwischenfragen zu unterbrechen. Moment mal, seine Ränke? Dieser Mann schickt Autobots auf Einsätze? Mein Gehirn weigert sich, diese beiden Informationen logisch miteinander zu verknüpfen. Das ist unmöglich.

Orion bleibt vor einer Ecke stehen. "Auch wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst, ich bitte dich: Pass gut auf Patchwork auf. Er hat es nicht verdient, verletzt zu werden."

Dann geht er um die Ecke. Ich eile hinterher und sehe Orion neben der Fahrzeugform von Optimus Prime stehen. Orion lächelt mich an und auf einmal sehe ich eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen der roten Bluse, dem blauen Hemd darunter und der rot-blauen Lackierung des Trucks.

Dann löst sich Orion in Luft auf und Optimus transformiert - jetzt sehe ich sogar die Ähnlichkeit in ihren Gesichtszügen.

Optimus kommt wie üblich auf ein Knie herunter, um besser mit mir reden zu können, doch ich bin vor Schreck wie erstarrt. Es ist zu spät, um wegzulaufen.

Oh nein, wie konnte das passieren, sie haben mich reingelegt, schon wieder, was wenn die Decepticons davon erfahren, sie werden mich auslachen, sie werden mich bestrafen für das, was ich erzählt habe, hab ich was Schlimmes erzählt, etwas, das man gegen sie verwenden kann? Sie haben mich wieder in den Krieg reingezogen, ich wollte mich doch raushalten, wie soll ich das jemals schaffen, selbst wenn ich den Allspark nicht mehr hätte, wenn die Cybertronier überall sind, sich überall verstecken, ohne dass ich es bemerke sind sie immer in meiner Nähe, sie lassen mich niemals in Frieden. Nicht nur, dass sie sich als Fahrzeuge tarnen, jetzt kann ich auch Menschen nicht mehr trauen.

Da ich nichts sage, ergreift Optimus das Wort. "Ich verspreche, dass dir nichts geschieht. Du bist sicher hier bei uns. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da sein konnte, um dich zu beschützen, als du mich gebraucht hast."

Im nächsten Moment breche ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Mehrere Sekunden lang stehe ich laut lachend da. Nach allem, was ich unter den Deceptcons erleben musste. Ausgetrickst von einem Autobot. Ich bin wahrlich eine Schande.

Ich bin hier sicher bei euch? Aber ihr seid nicht sicher vor mir.

Als ich mich beruhigt habe, mache ich einen Schritt auf Optimus zu. Ich will was sagen, irgendwas. Nach dem Trick mit seiner menschlichen Kopie fragen. Wenn ich diese Fähigkeit hätte, könnte ich meine Simulationen in die Wirklichkeit projizieren. Ich wäre Gott. Und würde mich selbst über den Energieverbrauch ausbrennen. Ich will fragen, warum er mir auf Cybertron nicht geholfen hat, doch ich bin verwirrt, dieser Mann, hatte er mir als Orion irgendwas dazu gesagt? Ich will ein gutes Wort für Patchwork einlegen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, dass Megatron auf der Erde ist, aber er ist Optimus, er wird das wissen. Doch ich kann nicht und trete wieder zurück.

"Lass mich bitte aus eurem Krieg heraus", sage ich, bevor ich mich umdrehe und gehe.

Gerade sitze ich beim Frühstück in der Kantine und kaue noch immer schmollend auf meinem Essen herum. Wie oft hat Starscream mich ausgetrickst? Ich hab mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, mitzuzählen und es bliebe zu bezweifeln, ob ich es jedes Mal bemerkt habe. Ich dachte, ich hätte mittlerweile alle Arten kennen gelernt, wie man jemanden hinters Licht führen kann, aber Cybertronier, die die Gestalt von Menschen annehmen? Das ist neu. Orion, Optimus hat mich berührt, es fühlte sich wie eine gewöhnliche, menschliche Berührung an. Ich kann mir keine Schuld dafür zuschreiben. Dumm gelaufen.

Da fangen die roten Warnleuchten über den Türen an zu pulsieren und ein Alarm schwillt mehrfach an- und ab. Kurz darauf ertönt eine Durchsage.

Sobald ich das Wort "Decepticon" höre, stopfe ich den Rest meines Frühstücks in mich hinein. Der Brocken bleibt mir im Hals stecken - ich bekomme keine Luft. Ein paar Schlucke Orangensaft lassen den trockenen Klumpen schwerfällig hinabrutschen, ein Brennen in meiner Speiseröhre hinterlassend.

Was bin ich für ein Dummkopf. Die Durchsage sprach von Angriffen überall auf der Welt, nicht von einem Angriff auf die Basis. Insbesondere wenn sie bereits in den Stützpunkt eingedrungen wären, hätten sie die freudige Botschaft bestimmt über den öffentlichen Kanal rausposaunt, den ich dank der zerstörten Abschirmung dann empfangen würde. Nichts dergleichen geschieht, also ist alles in Ordnung, vorerst.

Während scheinbar alle anderen wissen, was zu tun ist, alles stehen und liegen lassen und zu ihren Positionen rennen, bleibe ich erstmal ruhig sitzen. Mit ruhig meine ich erstarrt. Decepticons greifen an und ich bin nicht das Ziel - das ist eine vollkommen neue Situation. Keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Fast empfinde ich sowas wie Schadenfreude, dass es mal jemand anderen trifft.

Dann stehe ich langsam auf und schaue, teilweise die Karte auf meinem inneren System heranziehend und die Wege der Leute berechnend, wo ich mich am besten hinbegebe.

Oh, mein Telefon vibriert. Optimus schickt mir eine Nachricht, dass ich mich mit den anderen in die Kommandozentrale begeben soll. Weiß er nicht, wie riskant es ist, mir einen Befehl zu geben, wenn ich geneigt bin, das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was man von mir will? Er hat Glück, dass ich da sowieso hingehen wollte.

Alle Autobots sind bereits da. Ich hebe kurz die Hand, um Patchwork zu begrüßen, doch die Anwesenheit der Autobots, die sonst jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich mit Fragen zu löchern, macht mich nervös. Also gehe ich stumm neben Patchwork in Deckung. Er lächelt mich an. "Schön, dass du da bist." In der Tat, das ist nicht selbstverständlich.

Doch meine Sorge ist unbegründet. Optimus ist dabei, die Autobots in Gruppen einzuteilen, die viel zu beschäftigt sind, seinen Anweisungen zu lauschen, um mich zu nerven.

Hm, die Autobots, die in ihren Gruppen Aufstellung nehmen, umfassen fast alle. Die wenigen, die nicht vorgetreten sind, sind Patchwork, Ratchet, Wheeljack und noch einige kleinere, die nicht für Kampfeinsätze geeignet sind. Da bleibt kaum jemand übrig. Gut, hab ich hier sturmfrei. Dann kann ich in den Räumen herumschnüffeln, wo sie sich ...

Da dreht sich Optimus zu uns um. "Wir brauchen einen Sanitäter im Feld."

Schweigen hüllt den Raum ein, als Optimus seinen Blick über die verbliebenen Autobots schweifen lässt und ich erkenne sofort das Problem. Patchwork und Ratchet stehen zur Auswahl. Ratchet - der zuverlässigste von ihnen, muss hier bleiben, um den Sparkling in meiner Brust zu kontrollieren, außerdem hat er viel mehr Erfahrung. Und Patchwork, den er versprochen hat, nie wieder in einen Einsatz zu schicken, weil er alle repariert, auch Decepticons. Ich bin froh, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht treffen muss.

Nach reichlicher Überlegung wendet sich Optimus an Ratchet. "Mach dich startbereit. In fünfzehn Minuten bringen uns die Maschinen zu unseren Einsatzorten."

Ratchet wendet ein: "Ich kann Seldras Firewalls nicht aufrecht erhalten, wenn ich fort bin. Sollte das ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein und die Decepticons tauchen hier auf, werden sie sie sofort orten. Außerdem stört die Energonstrahlung des Allsparks unsere Detektoren und wir würden ankommende Decepticons nicht rechtzeitig bemerken. Schick lieber Patchwork."

Optimus senkt in Zustimmung den Helm: "Megatron kann nicht wissen, dass die Raumbrücke Seldra zur Erde gebracht hat. Ich erwarte, dass er sich auf Cybertron befindet, um die Suche zu koordinieren. Daher können wir das Risiko vernachlässigen."

Ich lausche ihm teilnahmslos und versuche, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten. Doch er kommt auf mich zu und ich muss meinen Fluchtreflex unterdrücken, als er vor mir niedersinkt.

"Seldra", spricht er mich mit sanfter Stimme an und ich ertrage den Anblick dieser blauen Optiken nicht. Er zeigt auf das Hologramm der Erde, das in der Mitte des Raums schwebt, auf dem mit roten Punkten die Angriffe der Decepticons markiert sind. "Die Decepticons greifen verschiedene Orte überall auf der Welt an und ziehen sich zurück, bevor es gelingt, sie zu identifizieren. Kannst du uns irgendwas dazu sagen?"

Hm, als hätte Megatron jemals seine Pläne mit mir besprochen. Nichtsdestotrotz stelle ich mich vor den Globus, damit es wenigstens aussieht, als würde ich mir Mühe für die Antwort geben.

Langsam dreht sich der Globus. Die roten Punkte leuchten auf allen Kontinenten auf, sieht für mich nach einer zufälligen Verteilung aus.

Nein, nicht ganz zufällig. Als sich der Globus so weit dreht, dass ich auf eine einzigartige Standortmarkierung im indischen Ozean schaue, fange ich an, die roten Lichter merkwürdig zu finden. Das Fähnchen markiert diese Insel. Die Lichter sind zwar über alle Kontinente verteilt, doch alle befinden sich verdächtig weit von uns weg: Am westlichen Ende von Afrika. Am östlichen Ende von Australien. Keiner auf dem nahegelegenen Festland.

Ich hab keinen Zweifel, dass sie die Autobots ablenken, um mich zu holen und mein Herz sinkt schwer herab. Soll ich ihm das sagen? Sie wissen nicht, dass der Anführer der Deceptions hier ist. Keiner hat es ihnen gesagt. Megatron hat es nur im Decepticon-Kanal verkündet - der nicht umsonst so heißt. Ich lache in mich hinein. Glückwunsch, Megatron. Wenn die Autobots nicht auf den Trick hereinfallen, wenn sie wissen dass du auf der Erde bist, dann weißt du, dass ich es ihnen gesagt habe.

Doch da meldet sich eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf: Ich bin kein Decepticon. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben. Ich wurde schon genug dafür bestraft, den Autobots geholfen zu haben.

"Lass mich aus deinem Krieg raus", antworte ich schließlich, wende mich vom Globus ab und ernte ein verletztes Gesicht. Ich versuche es zu ignorieren, doch ich fühle mich schlecht.

"Nun gut", erwidert er und erhebt sich. Der Anführer der Autobots wendet sich an den braunen Mechaniker. "Patchwork, bleib bei deiner Partnerin."

Ähm was, wie? Ich erhebe Einspruch. "Wir sind keine Partner. Siehst du uns knutschen und Händchen halten und so? Nein."

Optimus antwortet ruhig, sachlich, im Gegensatz zu dem Sturm an Peinlichkeit, der in mir tobt: "Das sind geläufige Verhaltensweisen unter Menschen, doch nicht unter Cybertroniern."

Mein Gesicht glüht vor Scham. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Patchwork und ich ... ich hab uns niemals so gesehen, ich meine, ich bin gerne in seiner Nähe, aber ... stimmt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das unter Cybertroniern abläuft, hab ich was falsch gemacht?

"Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich dir alles erklären, sobald ich zurück bin", bietet Optimus an. "Euch beiden."

"Okay", antworte ich schnell. Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Bitte hör einfach auf, davon zu reden.

Optimus wundert sich über meine Zustimmung zu einem längeren Gespräch - ich rede doch sonst nie mit ihm. Doch er glaubt noch immer an das Gute in mir und daran, dass sich alles zum Besten wendet. Er nickt uns zum Abschied zu und die Autobots verlassen der Reihe nach den Raum.

Ratchet knurrt mir eine Verabschiedung zu, dann verlässt er den Raum, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Bedrückendes Schweigen senkt sich über den Raum. Ich setze mir einen Zeitgeber auf fünf Minuten, das sollte genug Zeit für Ratchet sein, die Reichweite meines Sparks zu verlassen. Nicht, dass es noch eine Rolle spielen würde - ich bin nie um eine Ausrede verlegen.

In der Zeit lasse ich nochmal den Blick über die Verbliebenen schweifen. Patchwork - er schaut erwartungsvoll zurück - Wheeljack, die Menschen, dessen Namen ich mir nicht merke. Sie werden alle sterben, wenn ich hier bleibe.

"Ich muss auf die Toilette", kündige ich plötzlich an - das wollte niemand wissen - und verschwinde zur Tür hinaus.

In Wahrheit hab ich ein Foto des Globus' auf mein inneres System gezogen. Während ich durch die Gänge eile - in Richtung der Toilette, die dem Ausgang am nächsten liegt - überlege ich, während ich das Bild betrachte und abmesse.

Wenn ich Megatron wäre und ich wollte den Allspark zurückerobern und hätte die Autobots abgelenkt, was wären meine nächsten Schritte? Ich würde irgendwo in der Nähe warten und zuschlagen, wenn die Autobots weit genug weg wären. Hm, die Malediven liegen am nächsten, aber wie würde ich dort hingelangen, ohne dass mich die Autobots bemerken? Nein, ich würde mich auf dem Festland im Schutz der Vegetation in die Nähe begeben. Wenn sie die Orte der Angriffe erreicht hätten, hätte ich genug Zeit, um hinzufliegen. Afrika, Indien, Australien. Indien liegt am dichtesten, aber von Afrika aus könnte ich den Rückenwind des Jetstreams nutzen. Nein, Blödsinn, Megatron ist auf solchen Quatsch nicht angewiesen. Australien liegt viel zu weit weg. Indien liegt verführerisch nah. Ja, ich denke, er würde von Indien kommen.

Was mache ich, wenn er hier auftaucht? Auf die Menschen mit ihren lächerlichen Waffen und den drei Autobots, die daheim geblieben sind, kann ich mich nicht verlassen. Fliegen? Nein, er ist viel schneller als ich. Kämpfen? Ja, ich würde es ihm nicht leicht machen. Wenigstens den Tag könnte ich ihm versauen. Aber hier? Hier sind so viele Unbeteiligte in der Nähe. Angenommen ich wäre verzweifelt genug, den Allspark im Kampf einzusetzen, dann würden sich hier die Maschinen erheben und alles niedermähen. Ich brauche einen Kampfplatz, an dem ich mich nicht zurückhalten muss.

Den Dschungel auf Diego Garcia. Hm, immer noch zu nah, außerdem ist die Signatur des Allsparks so unauffällig wie eine Neonreklame bei Nacht.

Die Malediven. Jetzt rufe ich über das Internet meines Handys ein paar Infos darüber ab: Strand, Asphalt, Gebäude. Ich brauche einen dichten Dschungel, um mich taktisch zu verstecken, wie soll ich mich Megatron auf einem offenen Feld stellen? Außerdem, wenn Megatron von Indien kommt, passiert er die Malediven und auf die Entfernung bemerkt er den Allspark mit verbundenen Optiken und abgeschaltetem Radiomodul.

Madagaskar - zu weit weg. Abstand zu Diego Garcia: etwa 3000 km. Abstand von Indien zu Diego Garcia: ca. 2000 km. Ich weiß weder, wie schnell ich fliege - langsam - oder wie schnell Megatron fliegt - verdammt schnell - also rechne ich mit verschiedenen Schätzwerten. Es kommt immer das Gleiche dabei heraus: Ich bin zu langsam und Megatron holt mich irgendwo über dem Ozean ein. Das Szenario setzt voraus, dass ich im Botmodus fliege. Darin habe ich einen geringeren Luftwiderstand und fliege schneller, allerdings verrät die Strahlung des Allsparks dann meine Position.

Anderes Szenario: Ich fliege als Mensch und das menschliche Fleisch schirmt einen Teil der Allspark-Strahlung ab. Megatron erreicht in dem Fall Diego Garcia, bevor er bemerkt, dass ich nicht dort bin, doch da er immer noch verdammt schnell fliegt, holt er mich trotzdem ein, bevor ich mein Ziel erreiche.

Gedankenverloren erreiche ich die Toilette. Und nutze die Ruhe, um weiter zu überlegen. Mehr Zeit. Ich brauche mehr Zeit. Ich muss losfliegen lange bevor sich Megatron und die anderen Decepticons auf den Weg machen. Wann macht er sich auf den Weg? Nicht jetzt, solange die Autobots in der Nähe sind. Wenn sie so weit weg sind wie er, was wenn sie über ihn hinwegfliegen? Nein, dann würde er angreifen und nicht sofort zur Basis fliegen. Er würde warten, bis sie möglichst weit weg sind. Oder er würde sie vorher einzeln angreifen, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht. Die Decepticons lenken die Autobots ab? Die Decepticons sind auch gerade durch die Autobots abgelenkt. Es wirkt in beide Richtungen.

Wie reisen die Autobots, mit menschlichen Maschinen? Ich schlage ein paar Geschwindigkeiten von möglichen Flugzeugen nach. In mir formt sich ein Plan.

Ich muss Madagaskar erreichen. Festland, Dschungel, Felsen, viele Orte zum Ausweichen und Verstecken, Platz für Tricks und hinterhältige Taktiken. Bestenfalls bin ich fort, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt und kann zurückkehren, wenn die Autobots wieder da sind. Hier in der Basis hocke ich wie eine Ölsardine in der Dose. Hier habe ich keine Chance. Zu allem Überfluss sind hier all die Menschen und all die elektronischen Geräte. Falls mich der Drang überfällt, Megatron durch eine Überladung Energon mit mir in den Tod zu reißen - rein theoretisch, eigentlich hoffe ich immer auf eine bessere Lösung - aber in dem Fall will ich nicht noch hunderte Unbeteiligte durch eine neu auferstehende Decepticon-Armee gefährden.

Ja, ich muss fort, sobald die Autobots außer Reichweite der Insel sind, damit ich verschwunden bin, bevor jemand merkt, was ich vorhabe. Und ich muss in Menschengestalt fliegen, um die Signatur des Allsparks zumindest in der Reichweite stark eingeschränkt zu halten. Trotz meiner Geschwindigkeit sollte mir dadurch genug Zeit bleiben.

Ich wasche mir die Hände, genieße ein letztes Mal die duftende Seife der Zivilisation und sauberes, fließendes Wasser, bevor es gleich schmutzig wird.

Auf dem Flur höre ich kurz darauf meinen Namen. Patchwork ist mir gefolgt, um mit mir ein Wort unter vier Optiken zu wechseln. Mein Gesicht fängt bei seinem Anblick wieder an zu glühen, als ich mich an die peinliche Situation eben erinnere, ich ertrage die Spannung kaum und würde am liebsten sofort davonlaufen.

Mein abweisender Tonfall steht im krassen Gegensatz zu meinem Gestottere. "Ich mag dich, aber wir gehören nicht mal der gleichen Spezies an." So dumm, wo ist mein Selbstvertrauen? Das ist alles so verwirrend. Warum mischen die sich ein, was geht es sie überhaupt an? "Es tut mir leid, falls du enttäuscht bist, das ist so peinlich, ich hätte das erst privat mit dir besprochen, aber ich wusste nicht ... ich bin überrumpelt davon, dass Optimus das überhaupt anspricht." Nein, Moment, er hatte sowas schon mal angedeutet, nicht wahr? Ich hatte nur nicht verstanden, dass er DAS damit meinte. Sowas Dummes, ich rede zu viel, wenn ich nervös bin.

Patchwork senkt seinen Helm, schaut auf den Boden vor meinen Füßen. Für ihn muss es genauso peinlich sein, doch als Maschine hat er den Vorteil, dass er nicht rot anläuft. "Ähm, weißt du, wenn zwei Cybertronier miteinander verbunden sind, teilen sie eine sogenannte Spark-Bindung miteinander, über die sie Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen wahrnehmen. Du merkst es vermutlich nicht, aber zwischen uns gibt es sowas nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wovon Optimus gesprochen hat."

Das beruhigt mich etwas, dass unsere Ansichten auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Er würde mich ohnehin nicht mehr mögen, wenn er mich wirklich kennen würde.

"Aber ich bin nicht deswegen gekommen." Er tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ich frage mich, was ihm diesmal aufgetragen wurde. "Optimus möchte, dass ich herausfinde, was, ob du was vorhast. Und ihm Bescheid gebe."

Auch wenn wir kein Paar sind, steht er nach wie vor auf meiner Seite. Das bestätigt mich in meinem Vorhaben. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass er mit reingezogen wird. "Kannst du meine Ausgaben blockieren und meine Energiesignatur abschirmen?", frage ich mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, die ich zumindest in Betracht ziehen kann.

"Nein."

Ich grinse in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. "Dann muss ich verschwinden, bevor die Decepticons hier auftauchen, Behalt's für dich bis ich die Insel verlassen habe. Zehn Minuten nach ihrer Abreise." Dann ist mir geholfen und er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt.

"Ich kann dich nach draußen begleiten." Das Angebot verblüfft mich. Ich sehe den Gedankengang dahinter: Weil ich nicht alleine an die Oberfläche darf, würde er mich begleiten, damit ich kein Misstrauen erwecke. Das ist vollkommen überflüssig. Es ist niemand mehr da, der mich wirksam aufhalten könnte.

"Dann bekommst du Ärger."

"Ja."

"Nein", entscheide ich hart und wende mich zum Gehen. "Mach's gut. Halt dich von Schwierigkeiten fern." Ich mache mich davon.

"Pass auf dich auf", höre ich ihn leise hinter mir herrufen, doch vielleicht bilde ich es mir im Klang meiner laufenden Schritte nur ein.

Die Oberfläche erreiche ich ohne Schwierigkeiten und atme den Duft der Freiheit. Ein letztes Mal schaue ich mich um. Tschüss, Insel.

Ein letztes Mal hole ich mein Telefon hervor und schreibe die erste und letzte Nachricht, die ich jemals verfassen werde: "Tut mir leid wegen des Zimmers", sende ich an Optimus. Dann lasse ich das Telefon in den Staub fallen - damit könnte mich jemand orten - klappe meine Antriebe aus und fliege davon.

Der Start verläuft problemlos und nach kurzer Zeit hab ich meine Flugbahn stabilisiert, wie ich gezwungenermaßen hatte lernen müssen. Ich fliege vom Ausgang über einen Punkt in der Landschaft hinweg, den ich mir zur Orientierung gemerkt habe und bin direkt auf Kurs Richtung Madagaskar. Doch die Landung ist eine andere Geschichte. Mir graut es vor den Beulen und Schrammen, die ich mir dabei zuziehen werde, weil ich so verdammt unfähig bin.

Außerdem muss ich feststellen, dass mein Plan, in Menschengestalt zu fliegen, um die Energiesignatur des Allsparks abzuschirmen, einen Nachteil mit sich bringt: Luftwiderstand. Der Wind fängt sich in meiner Kleidung und bremst mich. Ich fliege langsamer, als ich theoretisch könnte und werde schneller müde. So peinlich für jemanden, dessen Maschinenfähigkeiten sich unter Decepticons entwickelt haben, die zu mehr als der Hälfte aus Fliegern bestehen. Hoffentlich bin ich verschwunden, bevor jemand davon erfährt.

Ich bin erst eine Weile geflogen, als eine Nachricht mit einer mir wohlbekannten Signatur im Kanal gesendet wird. Megatron schreibt: "Conmutter, wir haben die Signatur des Allsparks auf dem Schirm. Du hast hoffentlich den Sturm bemerkt, der sich von Süden nähert." Zuerst: Mist. Wenn sie mich orten können, obwohl ich meine Menschengestalt angenommen habe, heißt das, dass sie sich in der Nähe befinden. Ich habe mit mehr Zeit gerechnet.

Zum Zweiten: Sturm? Sturm? In der Tat habe ich es versäumt, den Wetterbericht zu prüfen. Vielleicht ist das ein Trick, doch ich sollte die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Also biege ich mich und steige auf. Bis ich den schmalen Streifen einer dunklen, fast schwarzen Wolkenfront am Horizont sehe, die zwischen mir und meinem Ziel steht. Ach, verdammt. Kann ich es noch schaffen?

"Ist das Rage?", sende ich, was einen Sturm der Begeisterung im Kanal hervorruft: Wenn ich in der Nähe bin, gibt es Unterhaltung auf meine Kosten. "Du hast ja wirklich den roten Teppich für mich ausgerollt."

"Nein, das ist ein echter Sturm", antwortet Megatron. "Niemand wird dir helfen, wenn du hineingerätst."

Ach, das ist doch alles blöd. Ich hab keine Erfahrung mit dem Fliegen in Stürmen. Würde mich der Wind hilflos umherwehen, bis mich einer der Decepticons rauspflückt? Würde ich ins Meer stürzen und ertrinken? Oder transformieren und wie ein Stein versinken, bis mich ein Decepticon vom Meeresboden aufsammelt?

Ich kann keine Möglichkeit finden, die zu meinem Gunsten verlaufen würde, wenn ich in den Sturm gerate. Also mache ich kehrt. Ich biege mich und fliege in einem weiten Bogen, bis ich mich gefühlsmäßig um 180 Grad gedreht habe - Diego Garcia ist bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Dann transformiere ich, um ohne den Luftwiderstand meiner Kleidung schneller zu sein.

Neuer Plan: Ich muss Diego Garcia rechtzeitig erreichen, am besten das unbewohnte, südliche Ende. Falls ich den Allspark einsetzen muss, bin ich hoffentlich weit genug von allen Maschinen entfernt, oder zumindest weit genug weg von den Großen, die am gefährlichsten für die Bewohner wären, sollten sie zum Leben erwachen. Dann suche ich mir eine Waffe am Strand, vielleicht einen Stein oder einen Ast. Oder ich verstecke mich im Dschungel und versuche es mit meiner Zeckentaktik. So leicht werden sie mich nicht bekommen.

Vor allem graut es mir vor der Landung. Vielleicht finde ich am Strand eine Stelle, die lang genug ist, sodass mich der Sand abbremst, bevor ich gegen eine Palme knalle. Oder wäre es besser, eine Landung im Meer zu versuchen? Aber dann verliere ich Zeit, wenn ich zum Strand schwimmen muss. Ach, es ist alles doof.

Schon sehe ich Diego Garcia über das Meer auf mich zukommen und steuere die Insel an. Gleichzeitig entdecke ich einen dunklen Punkt am Himmel, der rasch größer wird.

Megatron sendet: "Warum nehme ich dich zweimal wahr?" Megatron, auch das noch. Natürlich überlässt er keinem anderen die wichtige Aufgabe, den Allspark zurückzuholen. Er ist zu groß, um ihn mit einem Energonschock zu töten, ohne dass ich selbst dabei draufgehe. Andererseits ist er langsamer als Starscream.

Ich bin zwiegespalten: Soll ich Gas geben, um den Boden vor ihm zu erreichen? Aber dann lege ich nur eine noch schlimmere Bruchlandung hin.

Gleich, gleich hab ich es geschafft. Ich gehe in den Sinkflug.

Doch die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen - ich hab seine Geschwindigkeit unterschätzt. Megatron pflückt mich aus der Luft und landet transformierend, mit einem Donnern auf dem Boden aufkommend, die Flügel fledermausartig in seinen Rücken einklappend.

Die riesige Maschine öffnet seine Servos, um mich wie einen wiedergewonnen Schatz auf der Fläche zu betrachten, die roten Optiken bedrohlich über mich gebeugt. "Hm, das ist interessant", murmelt er.

Mein inneres System schaltet sich von einem Moment auf den anderen ab. Ich versuche es zu erreichen, doch es reagiert nicht. Okay, Großer, wenn du bloße Hände bevorzugst. Du hast nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass ich mich kampflos geschlagen gebe, oder?

Ich reiße mir den Schraubenzieher vom Hals. Mit Überraschung weiten sich seine Optiken als ich aufspringe, mich mit einem Satz wie ein Basketballer an seinen Brustpanzer hänge und den Schraubenzieher in seine Sparkkammer ramme. Der Stromstoß, der mich daraus trifft, wirft mich zurück und raubt mir das Bewusstsein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra erwacht auf der Nemesis. Mist.

Ich erwache in einem kleinen Raum voller Kisten, dessen kalte Metalloberfläche in mein Fleisch beißt. Obwohl meine Glieder steifgefroren sind und sich kaum bewegen lassen, ist mir vom Stromschlag noch heiß wie im Fieber. Mein inneres System antwortet noch immer nicht, also muss ich auf körperliche Betätigung zurückgreifen, um mich aufzuwärmen.

Das Dröhnen von Antrieben tönt aus der Ferne durch den Raum - ich vermute, dass wir uns an Bord eines Raumschiffs befinden. Nicht Rage, den würde ich erkennen, irgendein anderes. Sie haben mich wieder, kreist es durch meinen Kopf. Nochmal lassen sie mich nicht davonkommen. Ich werde die Erde nie wieder sehen, außer in meinen Simulationen, egal was ich tue. Ich werde Patchwork nie wiedersehen. Doch vielleicht ist es besser so: Er ist irgendwo an einem anderen Ort, wo ich ihn nicht sehen kann, wo es ihm besser geht als bei mir.

Die Angst tut ihr Übriges. Ich hab Megatrons Kommandoturm in Flammen gesteckt und den Doktor getötet, dessen Aufgabe es war, den Allspark aus mir herauszuholen, um deren Spezies zu retten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was für ein Ärger mich nun erwartet, schlottern mir die Knie und ich schaue mich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch es gibt nur eine Tür mit einem elektronischen Schloss, das ich ohne mein System nicht ansprechen kann.

Ich rede mir selbst gut zu, während ich gymnastische Übungen mache und meine Gelenke massiere. Immer mit der Ruhe. Niemand tötet mich, solange der Allspark in mir steckt und sie Angst haben müssen, ihn durch meinen Tod zu verlieren. Ich bin als Mensch äußerst empfindlich im Vergleich zu einer Maschine - sie können nicht viel tun, um mich zu bestrafen.

Die Angst ebbt langsam ab, doch ein neuer Gedanke schleicht sich dazwischen: Ich hab mit Autobots gesprochen. Sie haben mich ausgetrickst. Vergiss die Schmerzen, es gibt schlimmere Strafen.

Doch weitere Stunden vergehen, ohne dass was passiert und als ich mich gedanklich auf alles vorbereitet habe, was mich erwarten könnte, geht es mir etwas besser.

Zum Zeitvertreib schleiche ich durch den Raum, als würde ich einen Überraschungsangriff auf einen imaginären Gegner vorbereiten, doch mit der Zeit wird auch das langweilig. Ich versuche, dem Türschloss in meiner menschlichen Sprache einen Öffnen-Befehl zu geben, doch natürlich ignoriert es mich.

Ich setze mich daneben hin und mache mir den Spaß, es zu bequatschen. "Du bist immer so verschlossen. Du könntest wirklich offener sein."

Doch zu meiner Überraschung öffnet es sich und Starscream kommt herein. Ich springe vor Schreck auf.

Er wirft mir einen finsteren Blick zu. "Hallo Sparkling. Du weißt schon, dass es kein Bewusstsein hat?" Misstrauisch verengt er die Optiken und beugt sich vor. "Das ist seltsam. Megatron hat dich in Stasis-Lock versetzt, und doch bist du quietschlebendig." Sparkling, das ist es, das ist der Name für den Teil von mir, der seinen eigenen Tätigkeiten nachgeht, ohne dass ich es merke.

Ja, immer diese Enttäuschung, wenn ich irgendwas anstelle. Dieser Blick verschafft mir eine leichte Genugtuung. "Und du bist jetzt gekommen, um mir den schlimmen Tag noch zu verderben? Oder habt ihr Stäbchen gezogen, wer mich abholen muss?"

"Hey. Ich hab mich dafür eingesetzt, dass Megatron dich freilässt."

"Hm? Wirklich?" Das ist bestimmt wieder eine seiner Lügen. Um mich zu ärgern.

Er grinst schelmisch. "Ich sagte, er solle dich zu den Autobots schicken, damit du deren Städte anzündest und nicht unsere."

"Bastard!" Das war mal wieder so klar. Es kommen nur Blödsinn und Beleidigungen aus seinem Stimmenprozessor.

"Ich hab dir dreimal das Leben gerettet. Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit, wenn ich bitten darf." Er meint wohl, das eine mal, als er mich netterweise nicht hat in der dünnen Luft erfrieren lassen, als er mit mir Richtung Weltraum geflogen ist. Und das eine Mal, wo er absichtlich an mir vorbeigeschossen hat, um mich über den Rand der Straße in den Abgrund zu treiben. Und das dritte Mal? Keine Ahnung.

"Danke, Bastard." Jeder andere würde dafür Ärger bekommen und die Beleidigung lieber runterschlucken, aber ich? Mich hat er so oft provoziert, bis ich nicht anders konnte, als ihm neue Namen zu geben. Es kann für mich nicht schlimmer werden.

"Ich dachte, ich schaue mal vorbei, um mir dein neues Feature anzusehen."

Er starrt mich intensiv an. Auf einmal fahren meine Systeme hoch - Ich weiß, was das heißt: Jetzt sendet es wieder fröhlich irgendwelche Daten in die Gegend. Keine Ahnung, was, aber alle Decepticons auf dem Schiff empfangen es.

Da muss ich was gegen tun. Ich gebe dem System einen Befehl und versetze es in Recharge. Es ist nach wie vor da und empfängt meine Befehle, doch seine Aktivität ist zu einem leisen Summen heruntergefahren.

Starscream lächelt. "Oh, willst du dich wieder mit mir anlegen. Keine Sorge, ich hab bereits genug gesehen. Tz. Hast es wohl mit deinen Überladung-durch-Energon-Schock-Tötungsfantasien etwas übertrieben."

Fast bin ich erleichtert, als sich Starscream ohne weitere Zwischenfälle wieder zur Tür umwendet. "Komm, du kleines Datenleck. Megatron hat dir ein paar Worte zu sagen bezüglich der Zerstörung, die du bei deiner Flucht angerichtet hast. Warum zitterst du?"

"Ich zittere nicht. Es ist kalt hier." Meine Zähne klappern, ich unterdrücke es.

"Jaja." Bastard.

Als Starscream vortritt und auf dem Korridor auf mich wartet, erwarte ich fast irgendeinen Trick, doch er dreht sich nur wortlos um und geht vor. Ich folge ihm gehorsam - ich will ihm keinen Anlass geben, seine Erziehungsmethoden an mir anzuwenden, um mich dazu zu zwingen.

Während wir gehen, starre ich auf seinen Nacken und stelle mir vor, wie ich vorspringe und ihn abschalte. Selbst unter normalen Umständen ist Starscream zu aufmerksam und schnell, um ihn abzuschalten. Jetzt könnte es obendrein sein, dass Sparkling ihn vorwarnt. Aber hier ist ohnehin der falsche Ort, um sich mit ihm anzulegen.

"Aber sag mal", Starscream bleibt plötzlich stehen und dreht sich nach mir um. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht zurückzuzucken. "Besteht die Chance, dass dein Babysitter in der nächsten Zeit wieder aufwacht? Ich hab Besseres zu tun, als mich um dich zu kümmern."

Ich muss gegen die Nervosität ankämpfen, die dieser durchdringende Blick in mir auslöst. Mache eine dramatische Pause. Lasse mir Zeit für die Antwort, lege ein wissendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. "Nein. Wenn du zwei Sekunden still hältst, entbinde ich dich von der Pflicht."

"Wenn du mich abschalten willst, musst du dir schon mehr Mühe geben. Du bekommst hier nichts geschenkt." Er setzt seinen Weg fort und ich folge brav.

Starscream ist einer der Wenigen, die meine Fähigkeiten niemals persönlich kennen lernen durften und das ist so schade, denn er hätte es am meisten verdient.

"Sind wir auf dem Weg nach Cybertron?", wage ich es zu fragen.

"Nein, die Nemesis kreist noch in der Atmosphäre, es wäre voreilig ohne Heilmittel zu unserem sterbenden Planeten zurückzukehren. Wir haben auf der Erde noch was zu erledigen." Puh. Der Gedanke daran, die Erde in der Nähe zu haben, empfinde ich als beruhigend. Vielleicht kann ich nochmal einen Blick darauf werden. Und die Chancen, zur Erde zu fliehen, stehen in der Nähe deutlich besser als auf Cybertron.

Andere Decepticons, die uns in den Gängen begegnen, gehen Starscream unterwürfig aus dem Weg. Ich bin nicht die Einzige - nur wenige würden es wagen, sich mit ihm anzulegen, schon gar nicht wegen einer Kleinigkeit.

Ich habe Glück, dass er gerade kein Interesse daran hat, mich zu demütigen und wir setzen den Rest des Weges schweigend fort.

Sparkling erwacht rasch aus der Recharge. Die anderen Decepticons, sobald wir sie passiert haben, drehen sich nach mir um. Manche verwundert, manche lächeln - Sparkling interagiert vermutlich mit ihnen. Ich versuche es zurück in Recharge zu versetzen, doch es ist zu aufgeregt, all diese neuen Signaturen zu treffen, also gebe ich es bald auf.

Vor einer breiten Tür macht Starscream halt und ich bekomme flüchtig mit, wie er ihr einen knappen Befehl sendet.

Meine Pumpe hämmert, auf den Adrenalinstoß meines menschlichen Körpers reagierend. Ich weiß genau, wer mich hinter dieser Tür erwartet. Oh Primus, diese Spannung ist kaum auszuhalten.

Die Tür schiebt sich auf. Starscream macht eine einladende Servobewegung zur Öffnung. "Dachtest du, ich wäre dabei, wenn Megatron dich zusammenfaltet? Das wird man quer durch das Schiff hören. Nun geh endlich, bevor ich dich dazu zwinge."

Immer mit der Ruhe, spreche ich mir selbst gut zu. Erstmal reden. Wenn Megatron angreift: ablenken, provozieren, Nacken anpeilen, die übliche Strategie. Abgesehen davon redet Starscream nur Unsinn, um mich einzuschüchtern.

Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken und trete in den Raum. Das sieht mir nach der Kommandozentrale aus: Die Wände sind bedeckt von Monitoren und Steuerkonsolen, dort beschäftigen sich bereits einige andere Cons mit irgendwelchen Daten in cybertronischen Symbolen, die ich von hier aus nicht entziffern kann. In der Mitte des Raums befindet sich eine Insel voller Steuerelemente und darüber schwebt die kugelförmige Anzeige der Hologrammeinheit, wo irgendwelche Datenströme als cybertronische Symbole durchrauschen, die Frequenz zu hoch für mein menschliches Auge, sodass alles verschwimmt.

Megatron steht davor, in einem Moment noch in seiner Arbeit vertieft, im nächsten lässt er den Datenstrom versiegen und dreht sich mit Souveränität zu mir um. Seine Optiken fixieren mich durchdringend. Bei dem Anblick spüre ich die Knie unter mir nachgeben und möchte vor Angst im Boden versinken, doch ich kontrolliere meine Pose, stell mich straff hin und lasse mir nichts anmerken.

"Du hast Angst, dass ich dich bestrafe, nicht wahr, Conmutter?" Er blufft, er blufft, er sieht meine Reaktion nicht, oder doch? "Dafür, dass du meine Kommandozentrale angezündet, die Energondetektoren zerstört hast. Den Doktor getötet, der mit der Aufgabe betraut gewesen war, den Allspark aus dir herauszuholen. Und schließlich bist du geflohen, alle Hoffnungen unserer Spezies mit dir fortnehmend."

"Ähm, sorry." Ich fühle mich schlecht, die Vorwürfe so zu hören.

"Sorry? Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, schlottern mir die Knie. Er ist noch nicht richtig zornig, doch es ist, als wäre seine Wut hinter einem Damm aufgestaut und könnte jederzeit ausbrechen und mich zermalmen. Das ist viel schlimmer, als wenn er wirklich ausrastet, denn dann kann ich reagieren, kämpfen, ausweichen, fliehen. So muss ich ruhig dastehen und diesen Anblick ertragen. Ich will ihm entgegenwerfen: Es tut mir leid. Der Doktor hat mich aufgesägt, ich bin ausgerastet, ich hatte Angst, ich wollte nach Hause. Doch es würde nichts daran ändern, dass wir wieder dastehen wie vorher - ich mit dem Allspark, dem ich ihm nicht geben könnte, selbst wenn ich es wollte und er ... naja, er hat nun den Doktor nicht mehr, aber der war ohnehin nutzlos.

Zu meiner Überraschung umspielt der Hauch eines Lächelns seine Lippen, wie eine bedrohliche Kreatur, die in den Tiefen eines Sees lauert. "Doch nun hast du die Kontrolle über den Allspark erlangt, ist es nicht so?"

Ich habe mich geirrt, es hat sich doch was geändert. Hm. Das war nicht beabsichtigt, doch ich sehe auch nicht, wie ihm das Wissen nützen würde. "Das hat Starscream dir gesagt, nicht wahr?" Starscream, der während meiner Flucht, als ich blutend und panisch auf der Plattform vor der Raumbrücke landete, sich zwischen mich und die Freiheit stellte. Zu schwach für einen Kampf hatte ich keinen anderen Weg gesehen, ihn loszuwerden, als ihn mit einer Überladung Energon aus dem Allspark zu drohen, die seine Platine durchgeschmort hätte. Was für ein Feigling.

"Da du es sowieso weißt, kann ich es dir sagen: Ich hab es ausgerechnet. Ich hab an den Protoformen auf Cybertron experimentiert, ihnen bestimmte Mengen an Energon gegeben und geschaut, wie viel länger sie damit überleben. Um dich zu töten müsste ich dich mit so viel Energon vollpumpen, dass die Überhitzung mein menschliches Fleisch rösten würde. Also ja, ich kann den Allspark kontrollieren und ich könnte dich töten, aber ich mache es nicht solange es nicht unbedingt nötig ist."

Megatron lacht leise. Das ist das Gruseligste, was ich seit langem gehört habe, sogar gruseliger als Starscreams Lachen. "Ich hab deinen Namen für lächerlich gehalten, doch es gibt keinen treffenderen." Na toll. Ich werde diesen peinlichen Namen wohl nie mehr los.

"Außerdem muss ich feststellen, dass du neuerdings eine Neuspark-Signatur hast. Ich sehe hier eine gewisse Fairness. Du hast die Kontrolle über den Allspark erlangt. Und ich über dich."

"Nein?"

Ich empfange merkwürdige Signale von meinem System. Es erinnert mich an Schmerzen, doch nicht die körperlichen Schmerzen, die ich auch im Metall fühlen kann, sondern dumpf und distanziert, als wenn ich im Botmodus emotionslos die Schmerzsignale empfange, die über meine menschlichen Nervenbahnen wandern. Ich greife mir an den Spark, als sich die Auslastungen verschieben - weg vom Radiomodul und den Sensoren, die meine menschlichen Werte messen hin zu den Kolben und Verteidigungssystemen. "Was war das?" Das System kommuniziert nur noch grob und schwerfällig, als müsste ich auf einmal jeden Befehl detailliert in Einzelschritten ausformulieren.

Megatron ist genauso verwundert, vielleicht etwas weniger als ich. "Faszinierend. Du stehst ja noch."

"Du hast meinem Sparkling irgendwas angetan. Es hat Angst."

Irgendwas rührt sich. Die Systeme schalten ihren Modus wieder um, falls das die richtige Beschreibung ist. Megatron findet Gefallen an den neuen Möglichkeiten und pingt alle meine Module nacheinander an. "Das ist interessant. Du hast Verbindungen zu deinem Organismus."

Stille. Nein, nicht Stille, doch das konstante Rauschen, das ich normalerweise in meinen Ohren höre, verschwindet. Ich greife mir an die Brust. "Hast du gerade mein Herz angehalten?"  
Ich meine natürlich die Pumpe, die die Funktion meines Herzens übernimmt, seit Megatron es mir aus der Brust gesägt hat.

"Sag mir, wo sich die Steuerung über den Allspark befindet, wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, dein ungewöhnliches System zu erkunden."

Ich lache verzerrt und fühle mich merkwürdig, so leicht im Kopf. Mir wird schwindelig. "Ich könnte dir nicht mal sagen, wo sich die Steuerung meines Radiomoduls oder von irgendwas Anderem befindet. Ich hab keine Koordinaten oder einen Gerätemanager wie Windows oder was auch immer du erwartest." Oh Primus, ich bin verloren, ich bin ihm ausgeliefert ... nein, immer mit der Ruhe, damit erreicht er überhaupt nichts, er tötet mich nicht, solange er befürchten muss, dadurch den Allspark für immer zu verlieren. Ich muss einfach weiter aushalten, so wie immer.

Also setzt Megatron seine Erkundung fort. Mir bleibt die Luft weg - ich muss mich zum Luftholen zwingen. "Das war die unbewusste Atmung." Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen ...

Eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit stürzt plötzlich auf mich hinab. "Und das ..." Ich komme nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, bevor ich einschlafe.

Ich erwache zerschlagen wie aus dem Koma, noch immer halb benommen versuche ich einen Sinn in meiner Situation zu sehen. Ich liege auf einer metallenen Liege auf einem Polster, das mich vor der Kälte des Untergrunds isoliert. Was ist das für ein Raum. Ich sehe noch mehr Liegen, doch ich bin so breit, es ergibt keinen Sinn für mich. Meine Systemuhr ... ich war vor drei Tagen das letzte Mal wach. Nein, vor einer Woche, ich hab die Zahlen verdreht. Keine Ahnung.

Ich setze mich auf, versuche die Müdigkeit aus meinem Gesicht zu reiben. Systemcheck, ich fahre erstmal einen Systemcheck. Die Werte meiner Maschinenhälfte sehen normal aus, Sparkling ist putzmunter, doch mein Blutdruck ist niedrig, mein Blutzucker ist im Keller, meine Muskeln fühlen sich steif und schwach an. Mich aufrecht zu halten ist anstrengend.

Neben mir steht Megatron. Innerlich spanne ich mich an, bereit mich zu verteidigen. Egal, ob ich in meinem Zustand nichts ausrichten kann, ich würde es wenigstens versuchen. Neben ihm steht ein roter Con, den er als Knock Out, einen Sanitäter, vorstellt.

"Ich hätte dich noch länger schlafen lassen, doch du bist zu schwach, um noch länger durchzuhalten." Megatron findet mich erbärmlich.

"Weil du mich nur in Schlaf versetzt hast", erkläre ich, während Knock Out mir was zu essen und zu trinken reicht. "Nächstes Mal musst du mein Hibernationsmodul aktivieren und meine Körperfunktionen runterfahren. Damit du mich nicht wieder aus Versehen tötest."

"Ich töte niemals versehentlich", erwidert er trocken.

Mir bleibt gerade genug Zeit, bis ich es schaffe, aus eigener Kraft aufzustehen, bevor Megatron mich auffordert, ihm zu folgen. Auf dem Weg durch das Schiff muss ich mich ein paar Mal an der Wand abstützen und reguliere an meinen Körperfunktionen mit meinem Hibernationsmodul herum, bis ich eine Einstellung finde, die mich zuverlässig auf den Beinen hält. Megatron führt mich in eine Halle im unteren, hinteren Bereich des Schiffs. Eine Wand öffnet sich zu einer Luke - ein Hangar um aus dem Schiff zu starten und zu landen. Megatron winkt mich zu sich heran an die Öffnung.

Durch den Hangar zieht ein eisiger Wind und ich ziehe meine Klamotten enger. Mit unsicheren Schritten trete ich auf die offene Heckklappe zu, wo mich der Anblick im ersten Moment blendet. Eine Windböe erfasst mich und ich lasse mich ehrfurchtsvoll auf die Knie fallen, um nicht aus dem Schiff zu fallen. Das wäre so peinlich. Außerdem kann ich mir jeden Fluchtversuch schenken - alle Decepticons fliegen schneller als ich und hätten mich in Null Komma nichts zurückgeholt. Wenn Megatron einen schlechten Tag hat, wird er meine Systeme abschalten, damit ich wie ein Stein falle, doch das ist nicht mal nötig.

Meine Augen gewöhnen sich langsam an die Helligkeit und ich sehe Schnee, Berge voller Schnee, steile Gipfel und tief hängende, dicke Wolken. Ich möchte einen Schneemann bauen. An einer Stelle sehe ich eine Herde wilder Ziegen über einen Bergkamm klettern - der Anblick versetzt mir einen Stich und ich bekomme Heimweh. Sie sind nur einen Sprung von mir entfernt, doch in Wahrheit unerreichbar.

Megatron macht eine Geste zur Landschaft unter uns. "Du sehnst dich nach der Erde, nicht wahr? Du möchtest zurückkehren. Sieh nur, diese Schönheit, diese unberührte Natur, wie zum Greifen nah. So ergeht es uns, wenn wir unseren Heimatplaneten betrachten, der unter unseren Füßen zerbröckelt, zu wissen, dass du den Schlüssel zu unserem Zuhause bei dir trägst. Doch er könnte genauso in den Weiten des Universums verloren gegangen sein."

Ich schaue den Ziegen hinterher. Das Schiff fliegt weiter und sie verschwinden in der Ferne. Ja, ich kann das Gefühl nachvollziehen, nach Hause zu wollen und es nicht zu können. Doch ich hab es lieber, dass meine Heimat irgendwo da draußen weiter existiert, auch wenn ich sie nicht erreichen kann. Ich bevorzuge es, zu leben und mich nach Hause zu sehnen, anstatt zu sterben.

Der Anführer der Decepticons fährt fort: "Ich will, dass du dich mir anschließt und den Allspark für mich einsetzt."

Das Schiff fliegt ruhig und ich beginne, mich sicherer zu fühlen. Ich stehe auf und klopfe mir den Staub ab. Erst wollte er noch die Kontrolle selbst an sich reißen, doch da das nicht geklappt hat, ändert er jetzt die Taktik, als würde ich mich darauf einlassen. "Warum würde ich dir beitreten? Du hast nicht mal Kekse." Als würde ich einfach zustimmen. Als würde er eine ernste Antwort von mir erwarten nach all der Zeit.

Er schweigt. Vermutlich versucht er den Sinn hinter meinen Worten zu verstehen. Ich ergänze: "Das ist ein Mem: Komm zur dunklen Seite, wir haben Kekse. Mit der Zerstörung der Erde würdest du einen Haufen Kultur zerstören, ist dir das klar?"

Ich sehe den gruseligsten Anblick des Tages: Megatron scheint irgendwas bei seiner Recherche entdeckt zu haben und lächelt. Oh Primus, das ist schrecklich. Ich schaue lieber wieder auf die Landschaft unten. "Die dunkle Seite der Macht, das sind wir für dich? Du hast überhaupt nichts von dem begriffen, um das es uns geht."

Megatron wendet sich zum Gehen. "Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde wieder hier anzutreffen. Sei pünktlich, wenn du etwas von unserer Kultur lernen willst." Die Tür öffnet sich gehorsam als er sich nähert. "Versuch nur zu fliehen, wenn du willst. Starscream hat einen Scanner auf dich gerichtet und wird dich zurückholen, bevor du auch nur einen Wipfel streichst. Aber das hast du sicher bereits geahnt."

Ich versuche noch, den Anblick der Erde zu genießen und so viel Heimatgefühl wie möglich in mich aufzusaugen, da ich nicht weiß, wann oder ob ich sie je wiedersehen werde.

Die halbe Stunde vergeht schnell. Bald wird die Luke geschlossen, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, doch wenigstens wird es etwas wärmer und ich muss mein Fleisch nicht durch sinnlose Berechnungen heizen. Die Cons machen aufgeregte Andeutungen im öffentlichen Kanal, die ich ohne Kontext nicht verstehe und sie strömen nach und nach ein. Der Hangar ist als einziger Raum groß genug, um alle Decepticons aufzunehmen, die sich an Bord der Nemesis befinden. Es ist unübersichtlich zwischen all den großen Robotern, daher kann ich nicht erkennen, was der Grund ist. Wenigstens geht es nicht um mich - die meisten ignorieren mich.

Ich hocke mich zum Warten nieder - die Cons sind groß genug und stehen weit genug auseinander, sodass ich zwischen ihren Beinen den Raum überblicken kann. Und springe sofort wieder auf, als Starscream durch die Menge auf mich zukommt, dem die anderen respektvoll aus dem Weg gehen. Doch mit den Worten "beruhige dich, Sparkling. Heute dreht sich die Action nicht um dich", hockt er sich neben mich.

Ich bleibe unschlüssig stehen, doch er schaut ungeachtet dessen geradeaus und macht eine theatralische Geste in Richtung der Menge. "Das ist, soweit mir bekannt ist, eine Premiere für dich."

Da mich Starscream nicht weiter beachtet, hocke ich mich nach kurzem Zögern wieder hin, wunder was er meint. Premiere von was? Sie stehen alle locker herum und plaudern, warten wohl auf irgendwas.

Es kommt ein anderer Mech auf mich zu ein blauer ... Decepticon will ich gerade denken, aber nein.

Ich stehe auf. "Was machst DU hier?", frage ich an Ripcord gewandt. Die Cons beobachten ihn mit Seitenblicken.

"Was wohl? Ich folge dem Allspark."

Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts.

"Sie hat ein menschliches Gehirn", wirft Starscream dazwischen. "Du musst ihr alles ausbuchstabieren, damit sie es versteht." Du Arsch. Eines Tages zahle ich dir alles heim, du wirst dich noch wundern.

Doch Ripcord hat ihn gehört und erklärt mir. "Ich war ein Priester auf Cybertron und hab einen Eid geleistet den Allspark zu bewachen. Mit bitterer Anspannung hab ich seinen Weg verfolgt, wie er verschwand, nachdem Optimus ihn ins All schoss. Wie er auf der Erde gefunden wurde. Ich hörte, wie er mit einem Menschen verschmolz und wie die Decepticons diesen Menschen entführten, um die beiden voneinander zu trennen und den Allspark endlich in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Als ich hörte, du wärst mit dem Allspark von Cybertron entkommen und bei den Autobots aufgetaucht, musste ich sofort mit zur Erde reisen. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung, dass alles wieder würde wie früher. Doch dann musste ich feststellen, dass wir bereits verloren hatten, dass die Decepticons den Allspark bereits in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatten. Deine Ausdrücke, dein Verhalten, alles verrät, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast. Also tue ich das auch."

"Du trittst den Decepticons bei nur wegen des Allsparks? Und mich nennen sie verrückt."

"Du verstehst nicht, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Ich hab ihm mein Leben gewidmet. Es kommt jetzt alles an seinen richtigen Platz."

Was für ein Trottel. "Ich bin kein ..." doch ein Seitenblick auf Starscream lässt mich verstummen. Das kann ich hier nicht sagen.

Ripcord geht lächelnd vor mir in die Hocke, damit er besser mit mir sprechen kann. "Als du mit dem Allspark verschmolzen bist, wie genau ist das geschehen?"

"Hör mal, ich hab das schon hundert Mal erzählt. Wenn du vorhast, ihn auf die gleiche Weise wieder aus mir zu extrahieren, dann vergiss es, das haben die Decepticons schon erfolglos versucht."

"Ich hätte ein paar andere Ansätze"

"Und worin bestehen die? Beten?"

"Unterschätz mich nicht."

Er erhebt sich, gerade als Megatron eintritt und geht nach vorne. Die Gespräche im Raum verstummen und die Cons blicken im respektvollem Abstand zu ihrem Anführer. Ripcord kniet vor ihm nieder.

"Ripcord", erhebt Megatron das Wort. "Da du beschlossen hast, den Decepticons beizutreten, um deinen alten Platz als Priester des Allsparks einzunehmen, heiße ich dich in unseren Reihen willkommen. Sprich mir nach."

Er zitiert einen Schwur und lässt Ripcord jeden einzelnen Satz wiederholen.

"Ich verspreche mich treu zu verhalten und gegenüber Megatron ein guter Decepticon zu werden. Ich werde meinen ganzen Spark dafür einsetzen, dass wir die Macht auf Cybertron zurückerobern mit allen nötigen Konsequenzen. Ich werde alle zu Schrott machen, die uns aus unserer Heimatwelt vertrieben haben. Aufgeben ist keine Option."

Ripcord wiederholt jede Silbe mit vollem Ernst. Dann holt Megatron von irgendwo ein leuchtendes Brandeisen in der Form des Decepticon-Logos her.

Der Anblick erhöht meine Taktfrequenz, mein Prozessor erwärmt sich um wenige Bruchteile eines Grads. In dem Moment drehen sich Megatrons Optiken kurz zu mir und ich vermeine die Anspielung eines Lächelns auf seiner Gesichtsplatte zu sehen. Auch einige andere Cons drehen sich zu mir um.

Mist, was hat Sparkling jetzt wieder angestellt? Ich versuche es in Recharge zu versetzen, doch es ist zu aufgeregt, um zu schlafen.

Mich hingegen versetzt der Anblick in blankes Entsetzen. Megatron will, dass ich ihm beitrete? Selbst wenn ich das wollen würde, würde mich der Gedanke an diese Zeremonie davon abhalten.

"Wie heiß ist das?", frage ich halblaut an Starscream gewandt.

"Du wirst es überleben."

"Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage."

"Das ist exakt die Antwort auf die Frage, die du stellen solltest. Zur Temperatur bräuchtest du noch Fläche, Kontaktzeit und Verfügbarkeit medizinischer Unterstützung, um zum selben Schluss zu gelangen. Nichts zu danken." Oh, gut. Dann kann ich mich damit beschäftigen, die Angaben auf die Temperatur zurückzurechnen, wenn mir mal langweilig ist. Nicht. Solange ich nicht in die Notlage komme, das Brandeisen als Waffe einsetzen zu müssen, ist es mir die Mühe nicht wert.

"Willkommen, Decepticon." Megatron setzt Ripcord das Brandeisen auf. Ripcord schreit vor Schmerzen, seine Optiken leuchten einmal rot auf. Meine Taktfrequenz erreicht ihren Höhepunkt und mir ist, als würde ich von der Hitze Fieber bekommen. Ich beende alle nicht notwendigen Prozesse und sehne mich nach Kühlung. Ripcord sinkt vor Schmerzen auf die Knie. Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus und kaue nervös darauf herum, so sehr bereitet mir der Anblick Unbehagen. Doch alle anderen betrachten gelassen, wie Ripcord sich krümmend langsam an den Schmerz gewöhnt - ich nehme an, sie haben das bereits hunderte Male gesehen. Sie machen keine große Sache daraus.

Starscream erklärt: "Das ist der Preis, den wir für die Zugehörigkeit bezahlen und der uns daran erinnert, dass der Austritt noch viel schmerzhafter wäre."

Langsam erhebt sich Ripcord, stark ventilierend seine erhitzte Hülle kühlend. Megatron erhebt die Stimme. "Nighthawk übermittelt dir die Protokolle und wird mich informieren, sobald du bereit bist, Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Das war's, ihr könnt gehen." In der Tat, weder wird eine Party geschmissen, noch ein Feuerwerk entzündet.

Ein schwarz-weißer Mech tritt zu Ripcord und flüstert leise auf ihn ein.

Die Action ist wohl vorbei, denn die ersten Cons verlassen bereits die Halle. Ich will mich gerade davonmachen, da ruft Starscream nach mir: "Hey, Sparkling." Er winkt mich heran, näher zu kommen, doch dieses hinterhältige Grinsen schreckt mich ab. Nachdrücklich winkt er nochmal, bis ich nah genug stehe, dass er gedämpft zu mir sprechen kann, ohne dass es jeder hört. Ich bin drauf und dran, abzuhauen. "Wenn du Ripcord deinen Spark zeigst, schenke ich dir 100 Shanix."

Lächerlich. Nach all den Malen, die er mich hinters Licht geführt hab, schließe ich lieber mit Unicron einen Handel ab als mit Starscream. "Vergiss es. Abgesehen davon, dass ich dir nicht weiter traue als ich dich scheuchen kann, weiß ich nicht mal, wie viel das ist und wie ich das mit mir herumtragen würde." In all meiner Zeit auf Cybertron bin ich niemals mit Geld in Kontakt gekommen. Weder hab ich andere damit bezahlen sehen, noch hab ich jemals eine Münze irgendwo gefunden, wie es einem auf der Erde manchmal passiert. Ich dachte, dessen Existenz wäre nur ein Mythos. Eine Redewendung, wenn jemand Megatron als reich bezeichnet. Oder irgendwas Verwirrendes, was oberflächlich betrachtet einem menschlichen Konzept gleicht, aber was keinen Sinn ergibt, so wie mit den cybertronischen Maßeinheiten.

Starscream lächelt und macht eine Servobewegung, als würde er mir an seiner Stirn etwas zuschnipsen.

Ich empfange eine Übertragung mit meinem Radiomodul, aber irgendwie auf einem anderen Kanal als meine übrige Kommunikation, merkwürdig. Ich empfange ein Stück Code und lade es zum Betrachten in meinen Arbeitsspeicher.

Wie geil ist das denn - es ist eine Münze. Ich untersuche das Stück kompakten Code, betrachte es in einer Simulation, sehr verwirrend, aber irgendwie auch cool, ich glaube da steckt die Geschichte aller Datentransfers in der Münze auf engstem Raum, sodass es für mich zu kompliziert zu lesen ist, außerdem hat die Münze eine Art Fingerabdruck, die sich als leuchtend gelbes, aus filigranen Fäden bestehendes Gebilde repräsentiert. Ihr eigener Code verhindert, dass ich sie vervielfältige.

"Wie geil ist das denn?", quieke ich erfreut und drehe die Münze vor meinem geistigen Auge. "Das ist so cool!" Mehrere Cons schauen sich nach der Quelle des merkwürdigen Geräusches um, das ich von mir gebe.

Starscream setzt ein gelangweiltes Lächeln auf, als würde er sagen: Dieses kleine Wesen mit seiner unterentwickelten Technologie ist so leicht zu beeindrucken.

Doch ich ignoriere ihn, während ich die Münze von allen Seiten betrachte und versuche, sie zu verstehen.

"Damit kannst du dir eine Portion Wachs kaufen", erklärt Starscream.

Ich hab eine Münze, ich bin reich! Die gebe ich doch nicht für Wachs aus, die behalte ich als Andenken. Außerdem bin ich ohnehin nicht lackiert.

Ich halte mit meinen Spielereien inne. "Wo ist der Haken?", frage ich sinnloserweise, als ob er mir das sagen würde. "Das ist bestimmt einer deiner blöden Tricks."

"Ich verspreche dir bei meinem Spark, dass ich nicht versuche, dich auszutricksen. Zeig Ripcord deinen Spark, gib mir Bescheid und ich gebe dir sofort 100 Shanix."

Nein, das mache ich nicht. Ich bin zu oft auf Starscream reingefallen, um mich auf einen Handel mit ihm einzulassen.

Auf Diego Garcia war offensichtlich Ratchet teilweise dafür verantwortlich, mir den Rücken freizuhalten, indem er meine unbewussten Ausgaben blockierte. Hier ist es für Ripcord und für jeden anderen, der ein Interesse daran hat, ein Leichtes, mich aufzuspüren.

"Zeig mir den Allspark." Er taucht plötzlich im Gang vor mir auf.

"Zieh Leine."

Ich transformiere und laufe davon, über mehrere Stockwerke durch irgendwelche Räume, dort transformiere ich zurück und spähe um die Ecke hinter mich - niemand zu sehen.

Ich setze meinen Weg fort, um das Schiff in diesem Areal zu erkunden, dann steht Ripcord wieder vor mir. "Den Allspark. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen."

"Lass mich in Ruhe."

Ich fliehe, verstecke mich in einem Lagerraum zwischen einigen Kisten in einer Spalte, die ich rein zufällig entdeckt habe und bin ganz leise. Trotzdem höre ich bald darauf Ripcords Schrittmuster, das Abscheu in mir auslöst. Er bleibt vor dem Berg an Kisten stehen und klopft dagegen. "Den Allspark, wenn ich bitten darf. Dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe. Für's Erste."

In diesem Moment fängt Starscreams Vorschlag an, nicht mehr so schlecht auszusehen. Der Anblick meines Sparks ist ein lächerlicher Preis für meine Ruhe.

Ich verlasse mein Versteck. "Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

Ripcord lächelt zufrieden.

Ich lüfte mein Oberteil und öffne meinen Brustkasten. Blaues Licht erhellt Ripcords Gesichtsplatte, auf der sein Lächeln gefriert.

"Das ... ist nicht der Allspark."

Oh, dieser Gesichtsausdruck, diese Enttäuschung, was für ein herrlicher Anblick. Daran könnte ich mich in Stunden nicht sattsehen. "Schade, hast du deine Freunde ganz umsonst verraten."

Er greift nach der Peitsche an seiner Hüfte. Seine Optiken verfärben sich rot.

"Hey, was ..."

Er schlägt mit der Spitze nach mir. Ich transformiere und springe beiseite. Sowohl beim Absprung als auch der Landung hinterlassen meine Krallen deutliche Kratzspuren auf dem Boden.

"Ich bring dich um, du Betrügerin!"

Ich bringe mich hinter einem Kistenstapel in Sicherheit. Ein Treffer lässt eine der Kisten zerplatzen und Wachsblöcke fliegen in alle Richtungen. Kugeln prallen von meiner Außenhülle ab, doch die Kraftwirkung der Peitsche verhällt sich anders - davon will ich nicht getroffen werden.

"Starscream, du Arsch", sende ich über den öffentlichen Kanal, während ich mich hinter einem neuen Kistenstapel in Sicherheit bringe und mir überlege, wie ich es zur Tür schaffe. Nicht, dass sich irgendjemand über die Aussage wundern oder Anstoß daran nehmen würde. Er hat mich wieder mal ausgetrickst - die Beleidigung ist eine natürliche Reaktion, die die meisten von ihnen nachvollziehen können, wenn auch nur die wenigsten wagen würden, das Wort gegen Starscream zu erheben. Er hat sich über Ripcord informiert und geahnt, dass er so reagieren würde. Was für eine Blechbirne.

Ah, Idee. Ich klettere hoch auf den Stapel. Meine Krallen schlagen Löcher in die Kisten - nichts Explosives, hoffe ich. Oben werfe ich mich gegen eine Kiste, um sie auf Ripcord zu stürzen, doch sie sind zu schwer. Eine Kiste zerplatzt unter mir und ich stürze durch einen Hagel aus Alienwerkzeugen zu Boden. Schnell springe ich auf und Ripcords nächster Angriff treibt mich auf die freie Fläche, weg von den Kisten.

"Was ist hier los?", donnert Megatrons Stimme durch den Raum.

Ripcord erstarrt in der Ausholbewegung, ich im sprungbereiten Ducken. Gleichzeitig lassen wir vom Kampf ab - ich transformiere zurück - und wenden uns ihm zu. Hinter Megatron steht Starscream in der Tür und lacht sich ins Fäustchen. So ein Arsch.

Megatron schaut zu mir. Natürlich bin ich wieder Schuld, die Zerstörerin von Cybertron, der Untergang seiner Spezies ... "Du zerkratzt mein Schiff." Er zeigt auf den Boden, der von Strichen übersäht ist.

"Ich kann nichts dafür. Ripcord hat mich angegriffen und ich musste ausweichen."

"Doch, du kannst was dafür. Lerne gefälligst, deine Krallen einzuziehen."

Ich murre. Megatron wendet sich an Ripcord. "Und für dich hoffe ich, dass deine Angriffe nicht tödlich waren, da jegliche Handlungen, die den Allspark gefähren, streng verboten sind."

Ripcord zeigt zornig auf mich. "Das ist nicht der Allspark. Das da in ihrer Brust ist ein vollkommen gewöhnlicher Spark."

Megatron verschränkt die Arme vor seinem mächtigen Brustkasten. Es sagt: Du wagst es, mein Urteilsvermögen in Frage zu stellen? "Conmutter, zeig es ihm", befiehlt er. Ich verstehe nicht, was er meint. "Was denn?"

Megatron fächert theatralisch seinen Servo über der Schulter auf, als er in einer Geste der Offenbahrung auf Starscream hinter sich zeigt. "Starscream hat mir davon erzählt, wie du ihn bedroht hast, damit er dich zur Raumbrücke passieren lässt. Zeig Ripcord die Macht des Allsparks."

Ach, verdammt, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Ich denke an die Worte von Patchwork zurück, der mich davor gewarnt hat, die Macht des Allsparks zu oft einzusetzen und transformiere. Stumm lasse ich einen Energonblitz von einem Servo zum anderen springen und transformiere zurück.

Megatron fragt: "So hast du den Doktor getötet, nicht wahr?" Ich nicke stumm.

Ripcord hat erstaunt zugesehen. Er scheint noch Schwierigkeiten zu haben, das Ganze zu begreifen, doch für den Moment hat er sich beruhigt.

Der Anführer der Decepticons wendet sich seinem neusten Untertanen zu. "Du wirst das Chaos hier beseitigen, das du angerichtet hast." Dann wendet er sich an mich. "Und du nimmst dir einen der Wachsklumpen und behandelst die Kratzer. Keiner von euch tritt mir unter die Optiken, bevor der Raum nicht aussieht wie vorher. Und du." Das letzte Wort geht an mich. "Du meldest dich in meiner Kommandozentrale, sobald du hier fertig bist."

Er verlässt den Raum, nicht ohne Starscream im Vorbeigehen einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, den dieser gelassen erwidert.

Starscream hat alles zufrieden beobachtet. Lässig steht er an den Rahmen gelehnt da, die Arme verschränkt schaut er zu, wie wir uns an die Arbeit machen.

Ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren und reibe mit dem Wachsklumpen über einen der Kratzer. Okay, Megatron hat Recht: Der Schaden hier ist meine Schuld. Aber wie soll ich lernen, meine Krallen einzuziehen? Ich bin keine Katze, diese Funktion ist in meiner Bauweise nicht vorgesehen. Soll ich zu einem Mechaniker gehen und meine Klauen upgraden lassen oder was? Und ihm einen Shanix für seine Arbeit anbieten?

Da empfange ich plötzlich einen Geldtransfer. 100 Shanix, damit hab ich 101 insgesamt. Vor Verwunderung halte ich in meiner Arbeit inne und wende mich Starscream zu. "Oh, du hälst unsere Abmachung ein? Obwohl ich abgelehnt habe?"

"Natürlich." Er kann sich das Grinsen kaum aus dem Gesicht wischen. "Ich will doch, dass du für zukünftige Abmachungen offen stehst." 

"Vielleicht wäre ich eher dazu bereit, wenn du nicht ständig versuchen würdest, mich auszutricksen."

"Heul nicht rum, Sparkling. Offensichtlich war es nicht genug, wenn du immer wieder auf irgendwelche Tricks hereinfällst" Damit erinnert er mich wieder an die Sache mit Optimus. Wie peinlich.

Ripcord lauscht unserer Unterhaltung aufmerksam. "Was soll das heißen? Sag mir nicht, das hier war alles eingefädelt."

"Ja, das war eine Intrige von Starscream", werfe ich ein, die Gelegenheit für einen Seitenhieb nutzend. "Gewöhn dich schon mal dran, da muss jeder durch. Deswegen hat er auch keine Freunde." Den letzten Satz spreche ich laut in Starscreams Richtung, damit er es ja hört.

Vermutlich würde jeder andere jetzt einen auf den Deckel bekommen, doch auch Starscream lässt die Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen. "Oh, und deine Freunde sind wo? Die dich auf Cybertron besuchen kommen, dich in der Arena anfeuern, die mit dir Energonsnacks essen während ihr euch zusammen schlechte Unterhaltung reinzieht?"

Das hat gesessen. Die Autobots ... waren niemals da. Die Decepticons sind alles, an was ich mich von Cybertron erinnere. Der Raum erscheint mir auf einmal so groß und leer.

"Du kannst ja mal anfangen, dir Freunde zuzulegen. Das hier wäre schon mal eine gute Gelegenheit." Er lässt verlässt den Raum und lässt mich im Schweigen zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra leistet mit allen Mitteln Widerstand.

Ich betrete wieder die Kommandozentrale. Megatron steht bereits vor der Insel und lässt sich irgendwelche Daten anzeigen.

Als ich eintrete, bedenkt er mich mit einem langen Blick. Was soll das bedeuten? Ich versuche, in seinem Blick zu lesen. Er hatte doch befohlen ... Plötzlich regt sich der Geldtransfer-Kanal in meinem Radiomodul. Der Zähler meiner Münzen sinkt rasch von 101 auf Null. "Hey!" Ich fuchtle mit den Händen vor dem Kopf herum, als könnte ich sie festhalten. "Das hab ich gerade erst verdient."

"Damit bezahle ich einen Teil des Schadens, den du angerichtet hast", erklärt Megatron und wendet sich ungerührt wieder der Hologrammanzeige zu. "Nachdem du meinen Kommandoturm in Brand gesetzt hast, verdienst du es nicht, irgendwas zu besitzen."

"Aber Megatron!" Wie gemein, mein hart erarbeitetes Geld. "Das ist nichts gegen deinen Reichtum."

"Oh, das ist bequem, nicht wahr?", fragt er zynisch und dreht sich wieder zu mir um. "Ich bezahle deine Rechnungen. Meine Spezies zahlt für deine Fehler. Mein Heimatplanet stirbt wegen dir! Wann lernst du, deinen Teil für andere beizutragen?"

"Ist ja gut, behalt es." Ich schlucke den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. Das so gesagt zu bekommen ist hart. "Tut mir leid." Als würde das irgendwas bringen.

"Warte dort", befiehlt Megatron, gibt mir ein Zeichen und ich hocke mich an die Seite. Der Anführer der Decepticons steht nun mit dem Rücken zu mir an der Insel und ich kann zusehen, wie sich die Bildschirme seinem Kommando unterwerfen.

Mit meinem Radiomodul nehme ich den Fluss aus Datenpaketen wahr, die von Megatron ausgehen, so zahlreich, dass ich meine, die Luft wäre dick von ihnen und ich ertrinken würde, würde ich den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne neigen. Diese Masse an Daten würde mein Gehirn rösten, würde ich versuchen sie alle auszuwerten oder gar selbst auszusenden, doch Megatron beherrscht den Datensturm mit Leichtigkeit.

Ich messe die Signalstärke - ein weiterer Datenpunkt, um im Vergleich mit anderen gesammelten Daten Megatrons Stärke zu schätzen und damit die Menge an Energon zu berechnen, die ihn töten würde. Das neue Datum fügt sich nahtlos in die mir bekannten Punkte ein. Das Ergebnis ist das Gleiche: Ich bin machtlos. Seiner Stärke hab ich nichts entgegen zu setzen.

Was mich nicht davon abhalten wird, es wieder und wieder zu versuchen, solange wie nötig.

Jedoch, was all diese Befehle bedeuten, kann ich nicht sagen. Sie sind mit irgendwelchen privaten Protokollen verschlüsselt, die mir nicht vorliegen. Als würde mich jedes einzelne Datenpaket abweisen und mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen.

Ich bin noch darin vertieft, diese Massen an Daten zu bewundern, als der Fluss plötzlich abebbt und Megatron sich mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln zu mir umdreht. Mist, er hat irgendeinen Plan.

Er lässt ein Bild von einem Raumschiff auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm erscheinen und tritt zur Seite, damit ich es auch sehen kann. Dieses Schiff habe ich noch nie gesehen. Er zeigt ein anderes und noch eins, schaltet recht schnell weiter, sodass ich kaum Zeit habe, es zu betrachten. Dann erscheint ein Bild der Trion. Es bleibt länger stehen - Megatrons Lächeln, mit dem er mich noch immer ansieht, wird breiter. Oh, vermutlich sagt Sparkling ihm gerade irgendwas, aber keine Ahnung, was genau. Wie unheimlich. Ich weiß doch nichts über die Trion, also worüber freut er sich?

Als Nächstes zeigt er mir eine Reihe von Autobots. Einige von denen hab ich noch nie gesehen, die schaltet er recht schnell weiter. Aber ich erkenne auch Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Hot Rod ... bei denen, die ich kenne, hält er sich länger auf. Sparkling, was machst du, was erzählst du ihm? Verdammt, Megatron greift Daten von mir ab. Ich verrate sie gerade alle.

Ich schließe meine Augen. Nun kann ich nichts mehr sehen. Sparkling kann die Bilder nicht mehr abgreifen und nicht mehr darauf reagieren.

Megatron lacht. "Schau nur weg, dann bekomme ich meine Informationen auf einem anderen Weg."

Nun sendet er mir die Bilder direkt an mein Radio-Modul. Obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen habe, erscheinen sie im Fenster meiner Schnittstelle. Ich kann den Datenstrom in einen nebenläufigen Thread verschieben, ich kann ihm befehlen, es nicht an mein Gehirn weiterzuleiten. Doch egal, was ich tue, ich kann nicht verhindern, dass Sparkling sie empfängt. Oh Primus, ich bringe sie alle in Gefahr.

Nein, das ist nicht das Ende. Ich kann noch immer kämpfen. Ich stehe auf, funkle Megatron wütend an und sage: "Nein." Dann rufe ich meine Simulationen auf, jedoch ohne meine Sinne auszublenden, sodass ich im Hier und Jetzt bleibe. Aus den Tiefen meiner Erinnerung generiere ich Bilder von der Erde, meiner geliebten Erde, die er zerstören will, und sende sie ziellos in den Äther. Landschaften: Gärten, Strände, Berge, Wälder, Städte. In Sonnenschein, belebt, unter Schnee begraben, verregnet und verlassen. Ich schicke Blumen, Menschen, die sich verkleiden, ein kleines Mädchen, das auf einer Ziege reitet ... Ups, ich habe aus Versehen ein Babyfoto von mir geschickt, aber es wird sowieso niemand merken. Für jedes Bild, das Megatron mir schickt, antworte ich mit einer Flut von Fotos, die Megatrons Bild fortspült. Ich sende so viele Bilder aus, dass mein Radiomodul zu ausgelastet ist, um selbst welche zu empfangen, außerdem hoffe ich, dass sie Sparkling beschäftigt halten. Doch die Auslastung meines Gehirns macht mich müde und ich frage mich, wie lange ich das durchhalten kann.

"Niedlich", kommentiert Megatron. Vermutlich könnte er mein Datenmodul einfach abschalten, doch er lässt sich auf die Herausforderung ein und antwortet mit seinem eigenen Datensturm.

Er antwortet mit unzähligen Bildern von Cybertron, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe, vermutlich aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg, vor dem Verfall. Eine blankpolierte Ebene aus Metall, deren Platten sich bis zum Horizont erstrecken. Eine Stadt, deren Gebäude aus glasartigen Kristallstrukturen besteht. Eine Art Wüste aus rostfarbenem Sand, die von umliegenden, spiralförmigen Bergen eingeschlossen wird. Eine Stadt mit der mir wohlbekannten Wabenstruktur und Gebäuden, die sich in den Himmel erstrecken, wo dicht gedrängt Cybertronier auf ihren Bahnen herumfliegen. Was für ein schöner, faszinierender Planet, den würde ich zu gerne erkunden ... ach nein, das geht ja nicht.

Dann schickt er ein Bild, das mir den Atem verschlägt: Eine Herde Mech-Ziegen mit rot glühenden Optiken klettert einen Spiralberg hoch. Unmöglich. Ich hab auf Cybertron Ratten und Flugsaurier gesehen, aber keine ... kann das ein Zufall sein? Hat ihn mein einzelnes Ziegenbild dazu gebracht, hat er die Herde in den Bergen gesehen, als wir an der offenen Heckklappe standen?

Vor Erstaunen hab ich für eine Sekunde aufgehört zu senden. Die Beispiele von Cybertrons Schönheit stürzen weiter auf mich ein, die Daten überfluten mein Radiomodul und verdrängen meine eigenen Spamversuche in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Also ändere ich meine Taktik, rufe ein Video von meinem inneren System auf und streame jeden einzelnen Frame in den Äther.

Leise Kopfschmerzen melden sich und ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Sensoren. Die Auslastung des Streams lässt die Temperatur meines Prozessors merklich ansteigen. Während ich noch überlege, wie weit ich das Spiel treiben kann, ohne mein Gehirn zu grillen, meldet sich ein neuer Selbstschutzreflex und der Datenstrom bricht ab.

Das war's. Ich sende Befehle an mein Radiomodul, doch es ignoriert mich. Ich versuche, Sparkling in Recharge zu versetzen, doch es gehorcht nicht. Ungehindert erreichen nun Megatrons Datenpakete meine Schnittstelle. Als er merkt, dass von meiner Seite nichts mehr kommt, schaltet er die Flut zurück und sendet mir wieder einzelne Bilder, zu denen er Sparklings Daten abgreift. Ich hab einen weiteren Kampf verloren. Ich versuche noch etwas länger, die Module zu Gehorsam zu zwingen, doch es ist sinnlos und meine Kopfschmerzen werden nur schlimmer.

Gelassen wendet sich Megatron wieder seinem Bildschirm zu, doch ich höre ihn mit Genugtuung lächeln. "Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen mit all dem, was dein kleiner Begleiter weiß und herausposaunt. Das siehst du hoffentlich ein."

Ich antworte nicht, doch ich hocke mich wieder hin und schaue den Bildern von Diego Garcia und Cybertron zu, die an meinem Radiomodul vorbeifiegen. Sparkling hat keine Erinnerung an Cybertron.

Ja, ich bin eine wandelnde Datenlücke, zu gefährlich, mich herumlaufen zu lassen, solange der Krieg noch andauert, selbst wenn ich den Allspark nicht mehr hätte. Ich bin im Herzen ein Verräter - wörtlich. Doch mit Megatrons Zustimmung hab ich ohnehin nie gerechnet.

Nach dem langen Tag in der Kommandozentrale, als meine Kopfschmerzen nachlassen, als sich meine Systemtemperatur normalisiert und ich langsam müde werde, befiehlt Megatron mir, ihm zu folgen.

Simulieren macht mich müde. Die ständigen Befehle, die ich der Maschine gebe, mein Anstacheln, mein inneres Schreien von Nervenreizen über die Bahnen bis zu den winzigen Kabeln, die sie entgegennehmen, macht mich müde. Ich bin zu müde, um mich diesem Befehl zu verweigern, es auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Doch als wir tiefer in das Schiff hinabsteigen, wo immer weniger Cons herumlaufen, bis wir alleine durch die Gänge gehen, merke ich auf. Ich werde nervös.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", frage ich, mit müden Augen in die Korridorbeleuchtung blinzelnd.

"Gleich." Es ist nicht nötig, dass er mehr sagt und ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass mich die Antwort beruhigen würde.

Langsam kommt mir die Erkenntnis, als er vor einer Tür hält, die sich folgsam von selbst öffnet, ausgelöst durch die Aura puren Respekts. Nein, Quatsch, er hat einen Öffnen-Befehl auf Cybertronisch gesendet. Ich bilde mir nur ein, dass die nicht-bewussten Maschinen auf seine Befehle eine Mikrosekunde schneller reagieren als bei anderen. Er ist der Vater jeglicher Erdentechnologie und hätte ich mein Handy noch dabei, würde es ihm die Füße küssen.

Hinter der Tür öffnet sich ein weiter Raum. In der Mitte befindet sich ein Bildschirm über einem runden Tisch, ähnlich wie in der Kommandozentrale. An der rechten Wand befindet sich eine Liege. Gegenüber entdecke ich eine weitere Tür. Das ist ein privates Quartier.

Oh nein, Alone-Time mit Megatron. Primus, hol mich hier raus. Ich hasse diesen Ort. Was auch immer er vorhat, ich will es nicht, sicher nicht. Meine Schritte gehen schwer voran. Ich muss mich zwingen, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Aw", mache ich und tue, als wäre ich entzückt. "Sag nicht, dass du mich auf einen Game of Thrones Fernsehabend mit Snacks einlädst."

Megatron dreht sich um, als sich die Tür hinter mir schließt und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der sagt, wie wenig ernst er mein Spielchen nimmt. Doch zu meiner Überraschung, anstatt wütend zu werden, lächelt er: "Wenn du mir den Allspark überlässt, mache ich das, bevor ich deine Welt auslösche."

Er scherzt. Er hat tatsächlich einen Witz gemacht. Das überrascht mich so sehr, dass ich nicht reagiere.

"Das dachte ich mir."

Ich trete hinter seinem Rücken nervös herum und frage mich noch immer, was das hier werden soll. Das ist so komplett anders von allem, was ich auf Cybertron erlebt habe. Mit Kämpfen und Demütigung kann ich umgehen, aber mit Megatron-Quality-Time? Bin ich überfordert.

Megatron gibt der hinteren Tür einen Befehl, die sich aufschiebt - er ist so mächtig, dass er nichts mehr selbst erledigen muss. Keine Ahnung, warum er sich mit mir abgibt und die Aufgabe nicht ... oh, natürlich steht mein Babysitter nicht mehr zur Verfügung, seitdem ich ihn ausgeschaltet habe, aber trotzdem. "Ich gestatte dir, deinen Körper zu reinigen", sagt er mit einer Geste Richtung Tür.

Vorsichtig trete ich näher. Der hintere Raum erinnert mich an eine Autowaschanlage mit den riesigen bürstenbesetzten Walzen. In den Boden ist ein Gitter eingelassen, durch welches das Wasser ablaufen kann, das aus Düsen an der Decke gespritzt wird. Überraschung. "Deine Zivilisation kennt ja doch Duschen."

"Warum sollten wir uns um dich kümmern, wenn du alleine zurecht kommst? Meinst du, meine Krieger sind so stark geworden, weil ich sie verhätschelt habe? Auf Cybertron konntest du dir selbst helfen, hier kannst du es nicht."

Tz. Ich bin stundenlang auf Cybertron herumgelaufen, um von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen für solche grundlegenden Tätigkeiten wie Körperreinigung oder Nahrungsaufnahme. Für eine Maschine, die nahezu ewig lebt, mag das irrelevant sein, doch als Mensch mit meiner begrenzten Lebensdauer verschwendet das meine Zeit. Gemeinheit.

Während ich dusche, lässt Megatron mein Abendessen bringen, doch ich bekomme kaum was runter.

Dann greift er etwas vom Tisch, was ich hier unten nicht sehen kann. "Ich hab hier etwas für dich."

"Klar", erwidere ich. "Aber will ich das auch?"

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

So? Und warum sollte er mir irgendwas geben, das ich gerne hätte?

Er hält mir den Servo hin. Öffnet ihn. Da liegt mein Schraubenzieher - der Anblick versetzt mir einen Stich. Ich denke an das angenehmen Gefühl, wenn Patchwork meine Bauteile untersuchte und ... nein, ich muss mir solche Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen. Er ist weit weg, in Sicherheit, so wie es sein soll.

Doch irgendwas gefällt mir daran nicht. Ich will danach greifen und zögere. Was für ein Interesse hat Megatron daran, ihn mir zurückzugeben? Ich schaue in seine Gesichtsplatte und sehe ihn lächeln. "Nimm", fordert er mich auf.

"Was ist los? Spricht Sparkling mit dir? Was sagt es?"

Sein Lächeln wird noch breiter, als er sich an meiner aufsteigenden Angst weidet. "Alles. Ihr habt ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit ausgetauscht", bemerkt Megatron. "Ihr seid mehr als Freunde."

Fängt er auch damit an. "Das ist doch nicht wahr. Wir sind nicht mal von der gleichen Spezies." Ich nehme doch den Schraubenzieher an mich. Für mich ist das kein Zeichen von Verbundenheit, sondern eine Waffe.

Megatron hebt einen Finger und zeigt auf meine Körpermitte. "Schlägt etwa ein menschliches Herz in deiner Brust? Na also."

Ich fühle mich nach wie vor wie ein Mensch, was spielt das für eine Rolle? "Das ist was Anderes." Ich hänge den Schraubenzieher an seiner Schnur um meinen Hals.

"Tz. Da läuftst du einen Sternenzyklus lang durch Decepticon-Territorium und dann gehst du eine Verbindung mit einem Autobot ein. Du solltest nicht mal mit ihnen reden."

"Er ist kein richtiger Autobot", erkläre ich halb gelogen in Anlehnung an das, was Optimus mir erzählt hat. "Du kennst ihn. Du hast ihn entführen lassen, um mich zu reparieren, als ich nicht mehr transformieren konnte, erinnerst du dich?" Das macht es aus meiner Sicht besser. Es ist, als hätte ich die Erlaubnis, mit ihm zu reden.

Megatron verneint: "Ich hab lediglich den Befehl gegeben, irgendeinen Autobot-Sanitäter zu entführen. M-426237 war für die Ausführung verantwortlich."

"Warum hast du dann nach meiner Flucht sein Dorf niederbrennen lassen?"

"Es waren die Autobots, die einen Angriff von dort gestartet haben. Außerdem ist mir niemand entkommen, also kann er ..." Er hält inne, als würde er sich an irgendwas erinnern, dann grinst er breit.

Wenn Megatron in einen Wutanfall ausbricht, ist alles in Ordnung. Okay, er ist dann besonders furchteinflößend und es besteht die Gefahr, dass er jemanden umbringt, aber abgesehen davon ist es ein gutes Zeichen - irgendetwas ist nicht gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Man hofft, dass man nicht selbst das Ziel seines Ärgers ist, dann geht man ihm aus dem Weg und wartet, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Na gut, ich gebe es zu, meistens bin ich das Ärgernis und weil durch meinen Tod der Allspark aus dem Universum getilgt werden würde, beschränkte sich Megatron darauf, mich in die Arena werfen, wo meine Bestrafung von weniger tödlichen Cons übernommen wurde.

Wenn Megatron lächelt, ist das ein Grund zur Sorge. Wie wenn die Vögel aus dem Gebiet fliehen, weil ein Sturm heraufzieht. Megatrons gute Laune kündigt die herannahende Apokalypse an, doch es gibt nicht viele, die das Muster kennen und noch weniger, denen das Wissen etwas nützen würde.

"Der kleine Autobot hat uns also ausgetrickst, interessant."

Sparkling ... hat gerade Megatron von Patchworks Tarnmodus erzählt. Er wollte doch nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, das hat ihm das Leben gerettet, als sie in sein Dorf eingefallen sind, vielleicht auch öfter, niemand rechnet damit, dass sich ein Autobot selbst auseinander und wieder zusammenbauen kann. Ich ... ich hab ihm gerade seinen einzigen Vorteil genommen.

Ich greife nach dem Schraubenzieher an meinem Hals und realisiere mit Entsetzen, dass das vielleicht bald das Einzige sein wird, das mir von meinem Freund bleibt.

"Naja, spielt keine Rolle mehr, nicht wahr? Du lässt mich ohnehin nie mehr zurück."

"Der Krieg steht zwischen euch", grummelt Megatron. "Der Krieg, den du beenden könntest."

Schweigen. Jedes Mal, wenn er nach dem Allspark fragt, schweigt er einige Sekunden, gibt mir Zeit, zu antworten, doch das tue ich nie.

Da ich nicht reagiere, geht er schließlich zu seinem Lager. Lässt sich darauf nieder. Macht eine einladende Servobewegung. "Mein Lager ist groß genug für zwei und bequemer als der Boden ... wenn du möchtest ..."

Mir scheint vor Erstaunen das Blut zu stocken. Megatron bietet mir an, das Lager mit ihm zu teilen, was soll das werden, ist das eine Doppelbedeutung, bei Menschen ist das schon was sehr Persönliches, aber für Maschinen, was soll das bedeuten, was will er von mir, was soll ich machen, davon hab ich noch nie gehört, darauf bin ich nicht vorbereitet.

"Ich soll bei dir schlafen? Nee." Mein Herz strampelt wie ein Tier im Käfig und das ist merkwürdig, denn mein Herz ist eigentlich eine Pumpe und folgt trotzdem den Regulierungen meines Nervensystems. Solange ich nicht eingreife. Ich fahre die Frequenz runter, doch mir wird trotzdem schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

"Wie du willst." Der Anführer der Decepticons sendet dem Licht einen Befehl und es wird schwarz, nur seine roten Optiken glühen in der Dunkelheit. "Möglicherweise fällt deine Entscheidung morgen anders aus. Oder übermorgen. Wir haben alle Zeit, die wir brauchen. Gute Nacht, Conmutter."

Ich nehme meine übliche Schlafposition ein und kann nur denken: Megatron hat ein Nein akzeptiert. Wie unüblich. Und er lächelt. Irgendwas läuft genau nach seinem Plan, wie kann das nur sein, was für ein Plan kann das sein, bei dem ich in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden schlafe? Und was wäre passiert, wenn ich zugestimmt hätte? Schon alleine von dem Gedanken, mich eine Nacht lang so nah bei einem zu befinden, der mich tot sehen will, bricht mir der Angstschweiß aus.

Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen und zu schlafen.

Es ist dunkel. Sparkling schläft, doch ich bin wach. Das Raubtier liegt dort, der König der Raubtiere und ich kann nicht schlafen. Seine Optiken sind geschlossen, nicht der leichteste rote Schimmer ist zu sehen. Da liegt er, lädt sich auf, rührt sich nicht. Er schläft, bekommt nichts mit, was um ihn her geschieht. Doch ich, ich bin wach und merke alles.

In der Dunkelheit schaue ich zu ihm herüber, wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, höre das leise Summen seiner Schaltkreise, das Knistern des Energons, das in seiner Brust zerfällt und als Elektrizität in seine Batterie wandert für den nächsten Tag, der da kommen mag. Neue Energie, um den Krieg fortzuführen, um zu töten, zu vernichten und Pläne zu schmieden.

Doch jetzt liegt er da, nahezu hilflos. Ich könnte zu ihm herübergehen, ohne dass er es merkt.

Leise erhebe ich mich, schleiche ein paar Schritte zu ihm, als würde ich ihn beim Schlafen beobachten wollen. Noch immer rührt er sich nicht. So nah kann ich ihm kommen, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Kaum ein Schritt Abstand bleibt zwischen uns. Die warme Haut meines Gesichts spürt die Kälte, die sein Metall ausstrahlt.

Der Abstand zu seinem Nacken ist geringer als die Länge meines Schwanzes. Ich könnte es tun, in diesem Moment, er hätte nicht mal genug Zeit zu reagieren, wenn er die Bewegung sehen würde. Meine Schwanzspitze würde Kontakt zu seinem System aufnehmen, dazu bräuchte ich nicht mal den Schraubenzieher, den er mir leichtsinnigerweise gegeben hat. Ich könnte ihn abschalten, seinen Arbeitsspeicher mit einer Endlosschleife belegen, wie ich es bei M-426237 getan habe, diesmal ohne Zeitbegrenzung. Ich könnte die Decepticons ihres Anführers berauben. Ich könnte den Krieg beenden.

Werde ich eines Tages zurückblicken auf diesen Moment und mir denken: Ach hätte ich es getan. Ich hätte sie alle retten können: Die Menschen, die Autobots, allen voran mich selbst. All die Zerstörung, all das Töten hätte ich beenden können. Wird morgen wegen meines Verrats Patchwork sterben und übermorgen bereits werde ich bereuen, diesen Augenblick nicht genutzt zu haben? Was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Mein Herz beginnt, schneller zu klopfen, während ich mich gedanklich vorbereite, fast so laut, dass ich befürchte, es könnte ihn wecken und regle es runter - Blödsinn, selbst dann noch wäre ich schnell genug an seinem Nacken.

Ich bin keine Heldin. Ich hab so viel Zerstörung angerichtet. Doch dies ist meine Chance, wenigstens einen Teil davon wieder gutzumachen.

Ich atme laut und regle auch meine Atmung herunter. Zögere noch. Warum zögere ich? Will ich umdrehen und mich zum Schlafen begeben? Dann würde ich erneut dort wach hocken und stundenlang darüber nachgrübeln, ob ich es tun sollte oder nicht. Der Gedanke wird mich foltern, mehr noch wenn ich bis zum Morgen warte, danach werden mich Schuldgefühle plagen.

Nein, das ist der Moment. Das ist das einzig Richtige. Ich habe entschieden.

Meine Schwanzspitze schnellt vor, dahin, wo ich Megatrons Haupt zuletzt gesehen habe, exakt berechnet durch den Prozessor. Die feinen Enden dröseln sich auf, kontaktieren seine Leitungsbahnen.

Kurz bevor ich beginne, mein Programm einzuspeisen, öffnen sich leuchtend rote Optiken in der Dunkelheit. "Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wie lange du noch wartest." Mein Programm wird unterbrochen, als seine Protokolle die Datenübertragung unterbrechen.

Mist, es war eine Falle. Wie konnte ich das nicht kommen sehen? Panisch versuche ich, die Verbindung zu lösen, doch zu spät. Megatron hat bereits die Kontrolle über mein System übernommen und unterbindet sämtliche Befehle, die ich meinem Prozessor sende, dann schickt er mein Bewusstsein fort aus der Realität.

Ich fand mich am Strand meiner Haussimulation wieder. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Noch immer schien die tiefstehende, orange-rote Sonne durch den Nebel über dem Meer. Ich stand im weißen Zuckersand und hinter mir, landeinwärts, begann der Wald aus kahlen, schwarzverbrannten Bäumen und Gestrüpp. Aufgrund meiner Zeit auf Diego Garcia wuchsen dazwischen nun vereinzelt grüne Palmen und in der Ferne lief ein einziger Palmendieb über den Strand auf der Suche nach der nächsten Kokosnuss. Der wahre Unterschied bestand darin, dass die Simulation statisch wirkte. Wenn ich sie kontrollierte, erfüllte ich sie mit Ausgaben meines Unterbewusstseins mit Leben, sodass sie von der Wirklichkeit kaum zu unterscheiden war. Hier hob ich etwas Sand, um ihn durch die Finger rieseln zu lassen und er reagierte wie ein Klumpen luftiger Knete verzögert auf meine Interaktion. Die Details fehlten beim genaueren Hinsehen.

Ich ließ den Sandklumpen auf den Boden fallen, der sich kurz darauf von einem Frame auf den anderen mit dem Untergrund verband und erhob mich. Für gewöhnlich übertrug der Nebel einige Bilder meiner äußeren Sensoren. Diesmal sah ich dort Datenströme wie Tropfen durch den Nebel ziehen - Megatron durchwühlte mein komplettes System und speiste sich alle meine Daten in den eigenen Arbeitsspeicher. Meine Module und Funktionen konnte er nun bis ins kleinste Detail untersuchen. Das musste der größte Triumph der Woche für ihn sein. Wie konnte ich als unterentwickelte Lebensform nur wagen, mich mit einer Maschinenintelligenz anzulegen, die jede meiner Schritte vorausberechnete? Ich hatte niemals eine Chance gehabt. Trotzdem überraschte es mich, wie lange ich bereits durchgehalten hatte. War es nun vorbei? Mist. Wie kam ich ohne Zugriff auf meine Systeme wieder raus?

Megatron wühlte weiter und weiter. Meine Musik, Daten der Experimente und meiner Messwerte und Stärkeschätzungen diverser Decepticons, die ich das Vergnügen hatte, im Kampf zu erleben, sowie eine Fallback-Formel, um die Stärke aus der Größe zu berechnen, für den Notfall. Von vielen hatte ich ein, zwei Messwerte gesammelt, aber Megatron, oh Megatron. Ich hatte alles an Daten gesammelt, was ich über ihn hatte finden können. Heute hatte ich seine Stärke aus dem Datenstrom geschätzt, den er erzeugte, doch ich hatte auch seine Geschwindigkeit, die Feuerkraft seiner Fusionskanone, sogar Stärke, Anzahl und Lebensdauer seiner Nachkommen, die er sich gelegentlich aus dem Spark zog, zur Berechnung herangezogen. Megatron konnte nun selbst nachrechnen, um wie viel Grad sich mein Metall erhitzen würde, wenn ich ihn töten würde. Ach was, als Maschine konnte er sicher die genaue Menge an Kohle berechnen, in die ich mich dadurch verwandeln würde.

Megatron musste sich geschmeichelt fühlen von allen Daten über seine Stärke, die ich gesammelt hatte. "Niedlich, wie du meinen Tod berechnest. Leider vollkommen umsonst. An dem Versuch, mich zu töten, sind Tausende gescheitert."

"Hast du meine Pornosammlung auch gefunden?", fragte ich frech.

3D-Modelle von Scans erschienen im Nebel, Rohbauten von Simulationen, Orte von der Erde und von Cybertron. Meine Karte von der Autobot-Basis mit allen Infos, die ich auf meinen Streifzügen gesammelt hatte, so detailliert, dass selbst Megatron eine realitätsgetreue Simulation daraus speisen könnte. Alle Zugangscodes, die mir bekannt waren ... Abgesehen von den Bildern im Nebel bekam ich nichts davon mit. Doch dem Gefühl nach hatte ich bald alles gesehen und er musste seine Suche beenden.

Schließlich erstarrte der Nebel und ich konnte das nachdenkliche Schweigen förmlich spüren.

"Warum kann ich nicht auf dein Gehirn zugreifen? Warum kann ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen, nicht deine Erinnerungen abrufen?", beschwerte sich Megatrons körperlose Stimme, die von überall her über dem Meer erklang. Ich konnte mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn ich hier hilflos war, auch wenn Megatron gewonnen hatte war sein Sieg nicht vollkommen. Es gab immer etwas, das ihm den Tag vergällte.

"Weil mein Gehirn meinem Prozessor Befehle gibt", erklärte ich dem Meer. "Aber nicht umgekehrt, sonst könnte sich jedes Lebewesen auf Cybertron in meinen Geist hacken und ich würde mir einen Virus einfangen oder so. Warum würde ich überhaupt meine eigenen Gedanken lesen wollen? Ich kenne sie doch schon. Du kannst höchstens Input über die Nervenbahnen meiner Sinne einspeisen, wie die Simulation es gerade tut." Ich grinste provozierend, um meine Angst zu bekämpfen, als mir ein grauenhafter Gedanke kam. "Schau dir die Schmerzrezeptoren an, das wäre doch was für dich." Oh Primus, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er das nicht machte. Das wäre hundert Mal schlimmer als die "Welt des Schreckens", mit der ich die anderen gelegentlich ärgerte.

"Nein", hörte ich ihn sagen und atmete erleichtert auf. "Wenn ich wüsste, dass das unserer Sache hilft, hätte ich es bereits auf Cybertron getan." Ob es mir damit schlechter ergangen wäre, sei mal dahingestellt. "Was ist mit dem Allspark? Wie kontrollierst du die Energonstöße aus dem Allspark? Ich habe nur Zugriff auf den kleinen Energonvorrat deines Sparks."

"Ja, faszinierend, nicht wahr?" Ich hatte als Mensch bereits versehentlich Energon aus dem Allspark abgegeben, also konnte es keine Maschinenfunktion sein. Mehr wusste ich auch nicht darüber. "Einigen wir uns auf Unentschieden. Deine Falle war grandios, Hut ab, aber dein Plan ist leider nicht aufgegangen."

"Das werden wir noch sehen." Megatron ließ sich von mir nicht provozieren. "So gefällst du mir ganz gut. Der Neuspark spricht mit mir, ohne dass du herumläufst und Unsinn anstellst. Ich gebe dir reichlich Zeit, über deine Fehler und über eine Kooperation mit mir nachzudenken."

Ich wartete stumm, ob da noch was kommen würde, doch Megatron war fort und ich hörte nur die Wellen an den Strand rollen. In der Simulation verspürte ich weder Hunger noch Durst - solange es nicht vorgesehen war. Eine Sekunde hier konnte eine Sekunde in der Wirklichkeit entsprechen oder einer Minute oder umgekehrt. Wollte er mich durch Langeweile dazu bringen, ihm die Kontrolle über den Allspark zu überlassen? Lächerlich. Das würde niemals funktionieren.

Simulationen waren mein Fachgebiet, eins der wenigen Dinge, die ich gut konnte. Megatron bildete sich ein, mich damit beherrschen zu wollen? Was für ein Übermut, was für eine Arroganz. Der würde sich wundern. Denn da gab es etwas, das ich selbst schmerzlich hatte erfahren müssen. Ich konnte es nicht begründen, aber vermutlich hatte es damit zu tun, dass das menschliche Gehirn analog funktionierte, die Prozessoren hingegen digital, so zumindest meine Theorie dazu. Das Datenformat war ein anderes. Bei der Kommunikation zwischen der Simulation und meinem Gehirn musste eine Umwandlung stattfinden, beim Einspeisen in den Arbeitsspeicher einer Maschine nicht. Menschen konnten nach einer Weile auch bei realistischen Simulationen lernen, sie von der Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden, Maschinen nicht. Menschen lebten in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt ihres Gehirns, während Maschinen alles sahen und waren, was sie im Arbeitsspeicher hatten. Menschen konnten andere, nicht vorhergesehene Wege gehen. Menschen konnten Simulationen verlassen, doch es konnte Jahre dauern, einen Weg zu finden.

Doch dies hier war meine Haussimulation. Die Umgebung, die Grenzen waren von mir designt in Anlehnung an einen Traum, den ich einst hatte. Ein Traum, in dem ich mich von der Welt, die ich kannte, auf den Weg durch das Meer machte, wo ich diesen Ort erst gefunden hatte.

Also ging ich in das Wasser, brrr, kalt - doch nur im ersten Moment. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein wäre es angenehmer.

Nach einigen Metern war das Wasser tief genug, dass ich ins Schwimmen überwechselte. Niemand reagierte. Gemütlich - ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt - schwamm ich auf die Sonne zu in den Nebel, weiter und weiter. Erst wurde der Nebel dichter, bis ich die Sonne nicht mehr sah, doch ich schwamm weiter, immer geradeaus. Dann wurde es dunkler und dunkler, bis ich durch Schwärze schwamm. Schließlich ließen sogar die Kälte und der Widerstand des Wassers mit jedem Schwimmzug nach. Ich schwamm durch Luft, dann aus der Luft hinaus in die Leere, ich fiel ...

Und erwache in der Krankenstation. Halb glücklich, halb überrascht darüber, dass es tatsächlich geklappt hat. Vorher bin ich noch nie in die Not geraten, es selbst ausprobieren zu müssen. Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen? Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen, in denen ich nicht weiß, was mit mir passiert ist. Zwei Wochen, in denen er meinen leblosen Körper vielleicht durch die halbe Welt getragen hat oder irgendwo an einem einsamen Ort deponiert, ohne dass ich je davon erfahre. Wenigstens hat Megatron diesmal daran gedacht, das Hibernationssystem zu aktivieren. Ich bin nicht hungrig, aber kalt und steif und beginne langsam, meine Muskeln aufzuwärmen.

Knock Out starrt mich überrascht an. "Das ist unmöglich", murmelt er. "Megatron hat dich abgeschaltet." "Ja, das höre ich in letzter Zeit öfter. Jedes Mal diese Enttäuschung."

Ich schaue mich um. Es ist so still auf dem Schiff und im Kanal. "Wo sind denn alle?" "Auf einem Einsatz", antwortet er. Tja, wenn ich nicht da bin, hat Megatron Zeit, seinem Hobby nachzugehen - Autobot-Rebellionen niederschlagen. Wie auch immer es ausgeht, ich werde ihm bei seiner Rückkehr gehörig die Laune verderben.

Knock Out hat keine Anweisungen bekommen für den Fall, dass ich aufwache, also schleppe ich mich quer durch die Krankenstation, um die Erwärmung meiner Muskeln zu beschleunigen.

Etwa als ich Betriebstemperatur erreiche, kehren die Cons zum Schiff zurück. Knock Out informiert sie über mein Erwachen und es lohnt sich nicht mehr, mich zu verstecken oder was auch immer ich anfangen könnte.

"Oh, du bist bereits erwacht", flötet Megatron gut gelaunt, vollkommen untypisch für ihn, als er mich in der Krankenstation antrifft, wo er einige beschädigte Kameraden abliefert. Mist. Wenn Megatron gute Laune hat, bedeutet das Ärger. Dieses Lächeln treibt mir den blanken Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. "Ich bin wahrlich überrascht. Wie ist das möglich?"

Ich verberge meine Gefühle so gut es geht und setze wieder meinen schelmischen Tonfall auf. "Hast du den Film Matrix nicht gesehen, wo Menschen die Simulation verlassen, die die Roboter geschaffen haben? Menschen können sowas. Ja, ich weiß, dass man das immer zum unpassendsten Zeitpunkt erfährt. Ich sagte doch, es wäre eine schlechte Idee, die menschliche Zivilisation mit ihrem Wissen und ihrer Kultur auszulöschen."

"Tch. Ich hätte dich ohnehin bald aufgeweckt", erklärt er und tritt auf mich zu. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht nervös zurückzuweichen. Mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln hält er mir etwas hin - einen großen, runden Keks, aufgespießt zwischen zwei spitzen Fingern. Ein Keks, dessen gelber, knuspriger Teig frischgebacken duftet, mit großen Schokostückchen darin, deren Aroma mir das Wasser in den Mund treibt. Jetzt habe ich Hunger. Doch ich schaue erwartungsvoll zu Megatron hoch. Was soll das?

"Nimm."

Sachte, wie einen Schatz nehme ich den Keks mit beiden Händen entgegen. Oh, er ist innen noch warm. "Wie viele Menschen hast du dafür umgebracht?"

Zur Antwort lacht er nur. "Wenn du ihn nicht willst, gib ihn mir zurück, ich werfe ihn weg."

Ich breche den Keks auseinander und genieße die aufsteigenden, appetitlichen Dämpfe. Das ist eindeutig gutes, menschliches Handwerk. Ich beiße hinein, der Keks leistet kurz Widerstand, bevor er angenehm knuspernd unter meinen Zähnen zerbröckelt und sich Schokoaroma in mehreren Inseln auf meiner Zunge ausbreitet. Herrlich.

Wenn da nur nicht Megatron wäre, der mich belehrt. "Ich füttere deinen Egoismus. Wann wirst du mal was für Andere tun? Du willst nicht, dass ich die Menschen auslösche, weil die Menschen deine Spezies sind. Das Argument gilt nicht mehr."

Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was er mir sagen will, denn ich bin noch halb mit dem Keks beschäftigt, der traurigerweise schnell sein Ende findet. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ihm meine Umwandlung in eine halbe Maschine gut in den Kram passt.

"Ich hab noch etwas für dich", sagt er, als ich aufgegessen habe und tritt zur Tür. "Folge mir."

Er führt mich durch das Schiff, tief hinab in wenig betretene Gänge, hinab in den Kerker. Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die hier ... oh.

Mit seinem mysteriösen Lächeln tritt Megatron beiseite und zeigt mit einer ausladenden Geste zur einzigen belegten Zelle.

Mit Unglauben, dann mit wachsendem Entsetzen starre ich auf die Gestalt in der Zelle, deren brauner Lack kaum das Licht reflektiert. "Patchwork!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mist, sie haben Patchwork. Die Kacke ist am Dampfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Die Dinge gehen hier den Bach runter. Drohung von Rape/Non-Con. Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Cuddling.
> 
>  **Starke Warnung:** Ernsthaft, ich bekomme jedes Mal fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn ich es zum Editieren lese. Sei gewarnt.

Ich stürme zur Zelle, um ihn aus nächster Nähe zu sehen. Oh nein, sie haben Patchwork, das darf nicht wahr sein, wie konnte das geschehen? Sie haben ein Druckmittel gegen mich in der Hand. Was rede ich da, sie haben DAS Druckmittel. Ich muss ihn beschützen. Ich muss ihn hier rausschaffen, aber wie soll ich das machen, ich schaffe mich nicht mal selbst hier heraus.

"Seldra."

"Geht es dir gut??", schreie ich die Frage fast. Seine Zelle ist durch ein leuchtendes Gitter begrenzt, das es in meinem Metall kribbeln lässt, wenn ich ihm zu nahe komme. Das Gefühl rät mir davon ab, es zu berühren. Er trägt meinen Schraubenzieher um den Hals.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung." Er grinst mich breit an. "Ich hab mich als Schrotthaufen im Labor versteckt, aber irgendwie haben sie es gewusst und meine Einzelteile mitgenommen. Ansonsten ... haben sie mich gut behandelt." Mist. Ich war es. Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich hab ihn verraten, Sparkling hat ihn verraten. Hätte es geholfen, wenn ich im Stützpunkt geblieben wäre? Nein, das wäre noch schlimmer gewesen, dann hätten sie ihn sofort mitgenommen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Verzweifelt lasse ich den Kopf hängen.

"Hey, Seldra." Ich schaue ihn an. "Wir stehen das durch. Du hast Rage mit nichts als einem Schraubenzieher besiegt." Er greift zur Erinnerung an das Kleinod, das an seinem Hals hängt.

"Ähm, naja, das war eine Lüge." Er stutzt. Ich sehe förmlich, wie es in seinem Prozessor rattert, wie er die Speicherblöcke herumschieben muss, um diese neue, unpassende Information in sein Weltbild zu integrieren.

"Aber ... aber warum sagst du es dann?"

"Aus vielen Gründen. Um vor den Decepticons anzugeben ... um mir Respekt zu verdienen ... Um Rage zu ärgern ... Ich hab jeden einzelnen Kampf auf Cybertron verloren. Ähm, plus einige Unentschieden."

"Aber, was ist mit den anderen Geschichten? Dass du den Decepticons während deiner Gefangenschaft getrotzt hast, immer und immer wieder?"

"Naja." Ich senke den Blick und schlucke. Die Wahrheit zuzugeben fällt mir schwer. "Das meiste davon war Zufall. Ich mache irgendwas und bin dann überrascht von den Konsequenzen."

Ich höre die Desillusionierung, die Enttäuschung aus der Dauer seines Schweigens heraus. Doch dann entscheidet er sich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Spielt keine Rolle. Du hast einen starken Willen und eine herausragende Kreativität. Mir geht es gut, sie tun mir nichts. Wir finden eine Lösung."

Megatron unterbricht uns: "Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei."

Ich seufze. In Megatrons Anwesenheit kann ich nicht aussprechen, was mir auf der Seele liegt. Stumm werfe ich Patchwork einen letzten Blick zu, dann lasse ich mich hinausbringen. "Was hast du mit ihm vor?", frage ich.

"Später", erwidert er nur und lässt mich in dunkler Vorahnung zurück zur Lagerhalle bringen.

Ich hocke im Lager und versuche zu schlafen. Mir ist heiß, mein Herz rast, meine Gedanken rasen. Alles, woran ich denken kann ist Patchwork. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was sie ihm alles antun können, wird mir schlecht.

Es reicht, ich gebe den Versuch zu schlafen auf. Als alles ruhig ist, schleiche ich mich hinunter ins Gefängnis.

Ein einzelner Con steht dort Wache. Es ist Ripcord. Das trifft sich gut.

Ich frage: "Darf ich Patchwork besuchen?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

Er berührt seine Peitsche am Gürtel. "Was denkst du, warum ich hier stehe? Um dich draußen zu halten. Und komm nicht wieder mit deinem dummen Schraubenzieher an."

Sparkling ist in Recharge. Wenn es wach wäre, würde es allen meine Position durchgeben und was ich gerade tue, vermutlich. Doch heute ist nicht Ripcords Glückstag. Zeit, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen.

"Nah, dann hätten sie jemand Stärkeren abgestellt. Nur weil du ein Priester bist, heißt das noch lange nicht ..."

Während er noch auf die Fortsetzung wartet, transformiere ich und springe vor. Er zieht noch rechtzeitig die Peitsche, um nach mir zu schlagen, doch ich weiche aus und springe an ihm hoch zu seinem Hals, schalte ihn aus - traditionell mit einem zehn Stunden Zeitlimit, das sollte reichen. Krachend fällt er zu Boden - das hat bestimmt das ganze Schiff gehört.

Egal, ich beeile mich und versetze Sparkling, das durch die Aktion erwacht ist, wieder in Recharge.

Der Lärm hat Patchwork geweckt und er beobachtet mein Kommen. "Seldra!"

Ich bin erleichtert, dass es ihm gut geht. Er ist unverletzt und trägt keine Fesseln, nur die Energiebarriere hält ihn drinnen. Vor welcher ich stehen bleibe. Und überlege, was ich sagen soll. Jetzt sind wir alleine und ich kann frei sprechen, doch wie soll ich diese Freiheit nutzen?

"Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich hab eine Scheißangst um dich."

Er lächelt mich zuversichtlich an. "Das musst du nicht. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Dieses unschuldige Wesen. Ich bin voller Verzweiflung. "Ich kenne die Decepticons", flüstere ich. "Mir gegenüber mussten sie sich zurückhalten, damit der Allspark nicht mit mir stirbt. Aber bei dir ..." Meine Gedanken drehen durch. Ich schluchze.

"Ach Seldra. Komm mal her."

Er setzt sich neben die Barriere und hält mir einen Servo hin. Ich strecke meinen kleinen Arm durch das leuchtende Gitter und greife seinen Finger. Schon fühle ich mich etwas besser.

"Ich kann alles reparieren", versichert er mir. "Wirklich alles." Ich nicke und weiß nicht, ob ich ihm glauben soll. Noch nie hab ich einen Kampf verloren, zumindest nicht richtig. Die Arenakämpfe bedeuten nichts. Doch wenn ihm irgendwas passiert, dann, so fühle ich, werde ich das erste Mal richtig verlieren.

"Ich überlege, ob ich nachgeben sollte", flüstere ich. "Wenn ich mich Megatron anschließe, lässt er dich gehen."

"Seldra." Er legt seinen Daumen sachte auf meine winzige Hand. "Megatron wird von dir verlangen, die Macht des Allsparks für ihn einzusetzen." Ich seufze in Zustimmung. "Wenn zu viel deines Körpers transformiert, stirbst du", fährt er fort.

"Was wird dann aus dem Allspark? Letztes Mal wäre er verschwunden, als sie mich fast umgebracht hatten."

"Darauf würde ich nicht erneut wetten. Wahrscheinlich übernimmt dann dein Sparkling."

Mir wird kalt. Ich fühle mich verloren, schwach, der Herausforderung nicht gewachsen. "Du meinst, ich sterbe und der Allspark steckt dann im Körper eines Decepticons?"

Patchwork nickt. Stumm steht die Frage im Raum: Was wird aus ihm, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Was wird aus den anderen Autobots, wenn der Allspark Megatron in die Servos fällt?

"Das ist eine schwere Entscheidung", stimmt mir Patchwork zu und streichelt meine Hand. Es kribbelt angenehm in meinem Bauch. "Ich akzeptiere es, egal welchen Weg du wählst." Ich wette, dass sie ihm was Anderes gesagt haben, was er mir sagen soll.

Ich weiß nicht weiter. Diesmal erscheint mir alles so aussichtslos, dass mir der Wille fehlt, einen anderen Ausweg zu suchen. Diese Berührung durch die Barriere hindurch ist alles, was ich im Moment habe, zwar nicht genug, um mich vollends zu beruhigen, doch wenigstens finde ich dadurch einen leichten Schlaf. Vielleicht bringt mir der nächste Tag eine Lösung.

Leichte Traumbilder drängten sich in meinen Geist. Ich befand mich an einem dunklen Ort und dachte erst, jemand hätte das Licht im Gefängnis ausgeschaltet, doch mich selbst sah ich deutlich - und die Glaskugel, die mich umgab, die mich gefangen hielt. Patchwork stand davor, noch im gleichen Abstand, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sehnsuchtsvoll legte er von außen die Servos auf das Glas, so traurig sein Blick, so unerreichbar fern.

Dann drehte sich das Bild und ich sah die Szene aus seiner Sicht. Nun war er in der Glaskugel gefangen, die Servos noch immer dagegen gelegt. Ich war nun draußen, die Einzige, die da war, die Einzige, die ihm helfen konnte.

Er blieb in der Glaskugel, als sich die Sicht zurück auf mich schaltete. Ich wollte ihm so gerne helfen, diesen sehnsuchtsvollen blauen Optiken, damit sie mich nicht mehr so anschauten. Ich öffnete meinen Brustkasten und nahm meinen Spark heraus. Diesen hielt ich ihm entgegen, mit der Absicht, damit ein Loch in das Glas zu brennen.

Doch von irgendwo her erschien Megatrons körperloser Arm aus der Dunkelheit und nahm mir den Spark ab, bevor dieser das Glas erreichte. Traurig schaute ich ihm hinterher, während mein sterbender Körper zu Boden sank.

Megatron kommt am nächsten Morgen ins Gefängnis und sieht uns beide dort sitzen, wie wir noch immer durch die Barriere hindurch Händchen halten.

"Wie niedlich", kommentiert er und nur Patchworks Berührung hält mich davon ab, in flammendem Hass aufzugehen.

Megatron fächert einen Servo auffordernd in meine Richtung auf. "Komm."

Ich schaue Patchwork an und will etwas sagen, doch ich bringe keinen Ton heraus. Er nickt mir verstehend zu und löst unsere Berührung. Sofort geht es mir wieder schlechter. Als ich den Raum verlasse und nicht mehr mitbekomme, was mit ihm geschieht, ist es kaum zu ertragen. Ich muss stark sein und mich zusammen reißen.

Megatron führt mich in sein Quartier. Mit einem bedrohlichen Klang schneidet die Tür hinter mir den Fluchtweg ab.

"Bist du müde, kleines Wesen?", fragt er als ich in das grelle Licht blinzle. Ich fühle mich zerschlagen und hab kaum geschlafen. "Tz, dabei habe ich den Kleinen nicht mal angerührt", bemerkt er mit einem Lächeln. Megatron mit guter Laune ist nicht auszuhalten. Da muss ich dringend etwas gegen unternehmen, sobald ich wieder auf geistiger Höhe bin und mir etwas Passendes einfällt.

"Hast du Hunger?" Ja, hab ich, doch Megatron lässt mir einen Keks und eine Tasse Tee bringen. Tee und Keks! Das kann nichts Gutes heißen.

Er hebt mich auf seinen Arbeitsplatz und setzt sich mit einem Becher Energon dazu. Ich schlinge den Keks runter, bevor es mir den Appetit verschlägt. Was er gelassen beobachtet.

Als ich fertig bin, nimmt er mir die Tasse ab und stellt sie beiseite. "Ich versetze dich jetzt in Stasis. Was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist nichts für Neusparks."

Mein System fährt sich herunter, alle Sensoren gehen offline. Ich bin ein Mensch, ein hilfloser, eingeschüchteter Mensch. Automatisch greife ich in Richtung meines Brustkastens, wo sich der Schraubenzieher befindet. Wenigstens ist Patchwork einigermaßen sicher, solange Megatron hier mit mir beschäftigt ist.

"Ich nehme an, dass du mit dem Fortpflanzungsvorgang von Menschen vertraut bist."

Ich spüre, wie ich rot anlaufe. Das war mit keinem Cybertronier je ein Thema. Wie kommt er jetzt darauf? Auch nur der Gedanke, mit Megatron darüber zu reden, ist mir unangenehm.

"Du wärst überrascht", antworte ich frech, meine Unsicherheit überspielend, doch das ist nicht das Thema.

"Unter Cybertroniern gibt es ein ähnliches Konzept, wenn man es so nennen kann. Natürlich dient es nicht dazu, Nachkommen zu erzeugen, wie du bereits festgestellt haben dürftest, Conmutter." Er betont meinen cybertronischen Namen, um darauf anzuspielen, wie oft ich mich in den Fabriken herumgetrieben hatte und sehr gut wusste, wo die kleinen Protoformen herkamen.

Megatron greift an seinen Brustpanzer, klappt die Abdeckung auf. Ich rutsche unruhig herum. Er muss sich sehr selbstsicher fühlen, wenn er sein Heiligstes vor mir entblößt.

"Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten", erklärt er mir. "Grundsätzlich werden durch viele kleine physische Stimulationen kleine Kurzschlüsse verursacht." Er zeigt auf irgendwelche Stellen in seinem Innenleben, doch ich erkenne keinen Zusammenhang. "Dadurch steigt der Spannungslevel in den Komponenten an. Bis die Spannung einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie sich auf einmal entlädt. Wir nennen das Überladen."

"Ähm, und das gefällt euch?", frage ich wie bekloppt.

Megatron klappt seine Sparkkammer zu. "Schau her." Er ruft ein Video auf seinem Bildschirm auf, wo ich den Vorgang in seiner vollen Länge betrachten kann. Wie bei Menschen sieht die Reaktion wie eine Mischung aus Genuss und Schmerz aus. Ich muss daran denken, wie angenehm es sich angefühlt hat, wenn Patchwork meine Maschinenteile mit seinen Werkzeugen untersuchte und spüre, wie meine Wangen anfangen zu glühen.

Heiliger Primus, ich schaue einen cybertronischen Porno mit Megatron. Das ist der merkwürdigste Tag meines Lebens.

"Ähm ..." Mir kommt der Moment in den Sinn, als er mich aufgegriffen hat. "Willst du mir damit sagen, dass es dir gefallen hat, als ich den Schraubenzieher in dich gerammt habe?" Ieh. Ich hab es Megatron besorgt. Das ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens.

Zur Antwort lacht er nur. Mir wird schlecht, doch das ist nicht der Punkt und glücklicherweise verfolgt er das Thema nicht weiter. Megatron fährt fort: "Du und dein Partner. Ich entnehme deiner Reaktion, dass ihr einander noch nicht so nahe gekommen seid."

Ich laufe rot an und beiße mir auf die Zunge. "Das geht dich nichts an."

"Tch, tch." Megatron stützt seinen Kopf auf einem Servo ab. "Wie niedlich, diese junge, unerfahrene Liebe. Es wäre wirklich traurig, wenn irgendwas das junge Glück stören würde."

Was soll das jetzt heißen, frage ich mich, während es mir in einer Vorahnung bereits kalt runterläuft.

Megatron beugt sich vor, sichert sich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. "Du wirst mir beitreten und mir die Bestimmungsgewalt über den Allspark zusagen. Oder ich löse persönlich eine Überladung in ihm aus."

Ich traue meinen Ohren kaum, meint er das ernst? Dem würde er doch niemals zustimmen? Das ist falsch, so abartig. Niemand fässt Patchwork an außer mir.

"Mach das nicht." Das sage ich vollkommen sachlich, weder fordernd noch flehend. Lass es bleiben. "Er hat einen deiner Leute repariert, weil er nur das Beste für jeden will, egal, was die Person getan hat. Er ist das freundlichste Geschöpf, das ich kenne und hat das nicht verdient."

"Und du wirst zusehen." Es spielt für ihn keine Rolle, ob Patchwork es verdient hat. "Du hast dich mir lange genug widersetzt. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal ein Opfer für andere bringst."

"Das ist vollkommen unangemessen, was hat er dir getan?" Das ist so falsch, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Was, wenn Patchwork das nicht will? Verhält es sich in dem Fall auch wie bei Menschen? Sowas kann man der niedlichen Dampfnudel nicht antun.

"Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie weit ich gehen würde, um mein Volk zu retten."

Megatron wartet wie üblich eine Sekunden, Zeit, um ihm zu geben, was er will, doch das tue ich nicht. Ich bin noch zu gefangen von dem Gedanken. Ich kann weder das eine noch das andere zulassen.

"Ich gebe dir etwas Zeit, deine Entscheidung zu überdenken", beschließt er und erhebt sich. "Komm."

Ich springe vom Tisch herunter. Megatron weckt Sparkling auf und gestattet mir, ins Lager zurückzugehen oder wo auch immer es mich hinzieht, solange es nicht das Gefängnis ist. Als ich die Luft des Flurs einatme, ist mir, als wäre ich in Megatrons Quartier fast erstickt.

Noch passiert nichts, oder ich bekomme nichts davon mit. Was soll ich nur machen? Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass sie Patchwork etwas antun, hab ich mir gesagt. Aber wenn ich ihnen beitrete, fangen die Probleme erst an. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre er dann in Sicherheit. An ihrer Stelle würde ich ihn weiterhin gefangen halten, um ein Druckmittel gegen mich in der Hand zu haben und es wäre besser, einzusehen, dass ich nichts für ihn tun kann und stark zu bleiben. Aber zu welchem Preis? Er ist der Letzte, der Leid verdient.

Gegen Abend werden alle in den Hangar gerufen - die Luke ist geschlossen - wo sich mehrere Decepticons bereits gemütlich versammelt haben, als ich ankomme. Sie sitzen bei Smalltalk und Energon-Snacks zusammen. Als ich reinkomme, grüßen mich ein paar von ihnen erfreut-belustigt, doch ich ignoriere sie und schaue mich nach einem Platz um, wo ich mich hinhocken kann. Am besten weder zu jemanden, der mich gut genug kennt, um mich zu ärgern, noch zu jemandem, der mich nicht kennt und mit nervigen Fragen belästigt.

Mein Blick schweift über Starscream, der den Moment nutzt und mich heranwinkt. Ich ignoriere ihn - vergiss es, dann rede ich lieber mit dem Türschloss. Doch seine Optiken verengen sich bedrohlich und er sendet: "Das ist keine Bitte."

Okay, okay, ich will mich nicht mit ihm anlegen und komme heran. Starscream sitzt zwischen zwei weiteren Seekern, die aussehen, wie er. Starscream-blau und Starscream-lila.

"Das sind übrigens Thundercracker und Skywarp", stellt Starscream sie vor, sodass ich keine Gelegenheit habe, die tollen Spitznamen zu verwenden, die ich mir gerade für sie ausgedacht habe. "Die beiden anderen Seeker aus meinem Trigon."

"Sie sehen aus, als hättest du Kopien von dir erstellt und in deine Farbtöpfe fallen lassen", kommentiere ich und frage mich, ob ich jetzt gehen darf. Ja, ich sagte, er hätte keine Freunde, jetzt hat er sie mir vorgestellt, Lektion gelernt, sind wir fertig?

Thundercracker steht auf und beugt sich vor, um mich besser zu betrachten. "Das ist der Mensch, der uns so viel Ärger macht? Sieht harmlos aus."

Er schickt sich an, mich mit dem Finger anzustupsen. Ich fahre kampfbereit meinen Schwanz aus und fauche: "Fass mich an und ich bring dich um!"

Er lacht. "Du klingst, als hätte Megatron deine Erziehung übernommen."

Das verwirrt mich, wovon redet er da? "Nein, Megatron sagt: 'Ich lösche deine Spezies aus.' Starscream sagt 'trau dich' oder 'stell dich hinten an'. 'Ich bring dich um' sagt jede von euch Blechnasen." Da geht mir auf, wo mein Denkfehler liegt. "Natürlich ... sagt Megatron das mit dem Spezies Auslöschen nur zu mir."

"Genug jetzt", entscheidet Starscream. "Es geht gleich los.

Ich nehme etwas Sicherheitsabstand ein, um zeitig reagieren zu können, wenn Thundercracker mir wieder zu nahe kommt. Was für ein Trottel. Dort hocke ich mich auf den Boden und ignoriere sein Getuschel mit Skywarp.

Während ich mir noch ausmale, was es mit dieser Versammlung auf sich haben könnte, wird ein großer Bildschirm heruntergefahren, was mich an ein Kino erinnert. Sofort verstummen die Gespräche.

Meine Atmung setzt aus. Oh nein, das macht er nicht. Das kann er nicht. Das passiert jetzt nicht wirklich.

Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint die Übertragung aus Megatrons Räumlichkeiten. Patchwork ist bei ihm. Gerade sind sie eingetreten und Megatron zeigt mit dominanter Geste zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Patchwork fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl. Er tritt von einem Bein auf das andere, so wie damals als Ratchet ihm den Befehl gegeben hat, mich für ihn auszufragen, obwohl er es nicht machen wollte. Es wird nur das Bild übertragen, kein Ton.

Nein, nein, das ist nicht das, was ich denke.

Ich sende an Megatron über den öffentlichen Kanal, so ruhig, wie ich kann: "Mach das nicht."

Es kommt keine Antwort, abgesehen von den hämischen Kommentaren, die in meinem Umfeld anschwellen. Stattdessen dreht sich Starscream zu mir um. "Er hört nur auf private Kommunikation, damit du ihm nicht die ganze Zeit das Radio-Modul volljammerst. Sag es mir, wenn du seinen Forderungen nachgibst."

Sie betreten Megatrons Bad. Megatron gibt Patchwork mit einem ausladenden Fingerzeig den Befehl, sich auf das Gitter unter die Dusche zu stellen. Den Bewegungen der Mundpartie nach zu urteilen spricht Patchwork eine Weile mit ihm, bevor er gehorcht und Megatron die Dusche anstellt.

Mir wird schlecht. Ich schaue mich nach den Ausgängen um, doch die Türen sind zu und bei der Menge an Cons hier schaffe ich es nie im Leben hinaus. Aber es muss irgendwas geben, was ich tun kann, oder?

Ripcord, der sich ebenfalls in der Halle aufhält, zeigt leichtes Unbehagen. Nighthawk erklärt ihm leise flüsternd irgendwas und zeigt dabei zu mir, doch ich nehme sie kaum wahr.

Panik und Angst vernebeln mir die Sinne, mir fällt nichts ein. Außerdem kann ich nun den Blick nicht mehr vom Bildschirm losreißen, als Megatron sich mit einem Reinigungstuch dem kleinen Autobot nähert. Ich muss sehen, was passiert, muss über ihn wachen, auch wenn ich nichts dagegen tun kann.

Patchwork zuckt zurück, als Megatron ihn mit dem Tuch berührt und anfängt ihn überall abzuschrubben. Mein Magen dreht sich um und mir ist, als könnte ich mich jeden Moment übergeben.

Ein kleiner Stein trifft mich am Kopf. "Autsch." Nein, das ist ein kleiner Energon-Snack, den Thundercracker nach mir geworfen hat, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ich funkle ihn wütend an und reibe mir die schmerzende Stelle.

"Conmutter, was stimmt mit dir nicht?", fragt er und ich bin noch zu sehr befangen, um zu verstehen, was er meint. "Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand meinen Partner so anfässt."

Das verschlägt mir die Sprache. Was fällt dieser Büchsenbirne eigentlich ein?

"Danke, Schatz", wirft Skywarp ironisch ein. "Nicht, dass ich jemandem die Gelegenheit dazu geben würde."

Ich überlege, ob ich den Snack zurückwerfen soll, doch genauso gut konnte ich ihn mit Wattebällchen bewerfen und würde ihm nur seine Munition zurückgeben. Also zeige ich ihm einfach den Mittelfinger und drehe mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm damit er die Verzweiflung in meinem Gesicht nicht sehen kann.

Nach der Dusche wird es nicht besser. Sie nehmen auf Megatrons Lager platz und ich schwöre, dass ich noch vor Ende der Nacht keine Fingernägel zum drauf Herumkauen mehr haben werde. Vor Verzweiflung fahre ich meinen Schwanz aus und kaue auf dessen Spitze herum. Megatron ist mehr als doppelt so groß wie Patchwork, der neben ihm verloren wirkt, das Machtgefälle gleicht einem Abgrund.

Megatron geht auf Tuchfühlung mit Patchwork und schmiegt sich an seinem Rücken an. Mir ist zum Heulen zumute. Patchwork fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl und dreht sich auf den Rücken, um die Kontaktfläche zu minimieren.

Thundercracker fragt hämisch: "Conmutter, ist das sein erstes Mal?"

"Geh und mach Liebe mit dir selbst." Das geht sie einen feuchten Kehricht an.

Er lacht: "Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich eine Alternative dazu."

"Ich bring dich um!" Ehe er sich versieht bin ich aufgesprungen und transformiert.

Die Köpfe drehen sich uns zu. Wobei es ihnen sichtlich schwer fällt, sich zwischen der Action hier und bei Megatron zu entscheiden.

Ich sprinte auf Thundercracker zu, um an ihm hochzuklettern. Die Welt des Schreckens ist unterwegs.

"Greif ihren Schwanz, greif ihren Schwanz!", ruft Skywarp, macht sich aber sonst nicht die Mühe, einzugreifen.

Thundercracker hebt mich am Schwanz hoch, sodass ich hilflos baumle. "Ich mach euch alle fertig!", rufe ich, während ich kampflustig um mich schlage. Ich versuche ihn im Schwingen zu erreichen, doch er ist zu weit weg.

Gerade will ich an meinem eigenen Schwanz zu seinem Arm hochklettern, da greift mich sein anderer Servo um den Leib wie eine Schraubzwinge. Der blaue Seeker sagt: "Reiß dich zusammen, sonst verpassen wir die Show."

"Ich pfeif auf die Show!"

Ich winde mich mit aller Kraft in seinem Griff, doch genauso gut könnte ich gegen einen Berg ankämpfen.

"Gib sie mir", meldet sich nun Starscream. Doch außer ihn "Bastard" zu nennen und ihn böse anzufunkeln kann ich nichts tun und werde fachgerecht übergeben. Starscreams Griff ist weniger eng, aber genauso unnachgiebig.

"Du weißt schon, dass ich meinen Leuten alles über dich erzählt habe, alle deine Schwachpunkte?"

Seelenruhig trägt er mich ein paar Schritte weg und lässt sich dort nieder. Geduldig wartet er, bis ich mich ausgestrampelt habe, dann transformiere ich zurück und sinke verzweifelt und erschöpft in seinem Griff zusammen.

Mit beinahe sanfter Stimme sagt er leise: "Ich sagte dir doch, dass du uns nicht als Feinde haben willst. Es gibt nur einen Weg, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen."

Ich bin den Tränen nahe und versuche, meine Stimme im Griff zu halten. "Das ist nicht fair. Er hat absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich getan habe."

"Beruhige dich. Megatron macht nichts, was nicht für Neusparks geeignet ist, sonst hätte er dich vorher in Stasis versetzt. Obwohl." Er grinst hämisch. "Er könnte mir jeden Moment einen Befehl erteilen, das zu übernehmen. Wenn ihn der Hunger überkommt."

"Bastard! Ich bring dich um." Ich schluchze. Niemand nimmt mich ernst.

Doch es sieht aus, als wäre die Angelegenheit vorbei, denn auf dem Bild rührt sich nichts mehr. Die Gespräche heben wieder an, manche Cons verlassen die Halle, um sich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben. Selbst der Bildschirm scheint einzuschlafen und das Bild verblasst.

Bald wagt es Starscream, mich abzusetzen, doch ich bleibe in der Halle hocken, kann die Augen nicht vom Bildschirm abwenden. Muss aufpassen, muss über Patchwork wachen. Schlafen kann ich ohnehin nicht, so aufgewühlt wie ich bin.

Vielleicht bin ich doch kurz weggenickt, denn plötzlich ist der Bildschirm verschwunden und Megatron betritt die Halle, um mich abzuholen.

"Was für eine höfliche, kooperative Maschine, im Gegensatz zu dir." Er lächelt zufrieden bei meinem Anblick. Hab ich geweint? Auf jeden Fall sehe ich sicher erschöpft und übermüdet aus.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir meinst du wohl, Bastard!"

"Hüte deine Zunge." Mit einer Servobewegung verkrampft meine Lunge und ich keuche nach Luft. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, versuche meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Luft ist doch da, warum kann ich nicht atmen? Ich greife mir an den Hals, mir wird schwindlig. Mit einer theatralischen Servobewegung hebt Megatron die Blockade auf und ich japse nach Luft. "Komm. Wir reden mit einem alten Freund." Er verlässt die Halle und ich beeile mich, ihm zu folgen.

In seinem Kommandoraum gebietet er mir, an der Seite zu warten. Er stellt einen Kommunikationskanal mit irgendjemandem her, ich kann von hier aus nicht sehen mit wem, doch die Stimme kenne ich.

Nach ein paar Worten der ich will nicht sagen Begrüßung, streckt Megatron fordernd einen Servo nach mir aus. "Komm her."

Ich stehe aus meiner Hockposition auf, die ich zum Warten und Dösen eingenommen hatte und trete langsam näher, dabei überkommt mich ein Déjà-vu. Auf dem Bildschirm ist Optimus' Gesicht abgebildet. Das ist genau so schon einmal passiert. Was wollen sie diesmal von mir? Jetzt stehe ich neben Megatron und kann den intensiven Blick aus Optimus' blauen Optiken nicht ertragen, also schaue ich auf den unteren Bildrand.

"Sara. Seldra. Wie geht es euch?"

Ich bringe keinen Ton heraus und werfe einen Seitenblick zu Megatron, als wollte ich fragen: Was soll das werden?

"Ich gestatte dir, mit Prime zu reden", erklärt Megatron. "Antworte."

Nein, uns geht es nicht gut. Megatron hat Patchwork gefangen genommen, um mich zu erpressen, weil ich ihm von ihm erzählt habe. Hätte ich die Klappe gehalten, dann ginge es wenigstens ihm gut. Aber das kann ich nicht sagen, nichts von dem, was hier geschieht, kann ich ihm jemals sagen.

"Ähm, kannst du Patchwork hier rausholen?"

Optimus nimmt sich lange Zeit, bevor er antwortet und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, wird mir kälter. Das heißt, er sagt gleich nein. Mist, und dafür hab ich meine Deckung runter gelassen.

"Wir holen euch raus so bald es möglich ist. Es kann eine Weile dauern."

Dann wird es zu spät sein. "Wie wäre es mit heute? Geht es schneller, wenn du nur Patchwork rausholst? Es wäre wirklich wichtig."

Ich spüre Megatrons Blick in meinem Nacken brennen. Oder Schadenfreude. Ich wage es nicht, nachzusehen.

Wieder braucht Optimus Zeit, bevor er antwortet. Ich sehe, wie schwer es ihm fällt, doch das hilft mir nicht. Diese lange Pause heißt nein, ich kenne die Antwort, bevor er sie ausspricht: "Ich kann niemanden durch eine überstürzte Aktion in Gefahr bringen. Seldra, haltet durch. Wir finden einen Weg, um euch da rauszuholen." Natürlich, das hat er letztes Mal schon gesagt, doch nichts, ich musste mir selbst helfen.

"Okay", antworte ich und meine eigentlich: Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Es fällt mir schwer, meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Sind wir endlich fertig?, sage ich stumm mit Blicken

Ich trete aus dem Bild, während Optimus mir mit Blicken folgt. Nicht mal verabschiedet habe ich mich von ihm, kann ich nicht. Es gibt kein Wiedersehen und kein Mach's gut.

Megatron wirkt zufrieden. Optimus wendet sich ihm wieder zu. "Von allen Autobots hat dieser deinen Hass am wenigsten verdient."

Welcher ungerührt erwidert: "Krieg ist eine dreckige Sache, nicht wahr? Erkläre mir, wie jemand das wollen kann. Biete mir deine bedingungslose Kapitulation an, dann ziehe ich seine Freilassung in Erwägung."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten unterbricht er die Verbindung. Die Antwort ist immer die gleiche. Da war der dritte Weg, die höhere Macht, die von außen kommt, um uns zu retten, doch das tut sie nicht. Wir sind auf uns gestellt.

Megatron dreht sich mit einem hämischen Lächeln zu mir um. Ich kann seine gute Laune nicht ausstehen. "Prime wird niemals zulassen, dass ich Cybertron unter meiner Flagge vereine, eher nimmt er die Auslöschung unserer Spezies in Kauf. Er wird dir nicht helfen."

Ich seufze lange, bevor ich wieder den Mund aufmache. Die Worte kommen mir nur mit großer Anstrengung über die Lippen. "Ich ... ziehe dein Angebot in Erwägung. Ich ... würde das gerne mit meinem Partner besprechen."

Megatron verengt misstrauisch die Optiken. "So, wirklich?" Er tritt auf mich zu, stupst meine Wange an, sodass ich den Kopf zur Seite drehe, trotzdem halte ich seinem Blick stand. "Dein Blick gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. So schaust du immer drein kurz bevor du was Dummes anstellst, von dem du denkst, es wäre eine gute Idee."

Ich bemühe mich um eine steinerne Miene. "Was soll ich denn anstellen? Immerhin betrifft dein Angebot auch ihn, daher möchte ich gerne mit ihm darüber reden."

Wahrscheinlich konsultiert er gerade Sparkling, doch es hat auch keine Ahnung, was ich vorhaben könnte. Das letzte Mal war es noch nicht erwacht.

"Nun gut", stimmt Megatron zu. "Ich gebe dir zwei Kliks Zeit, das sollte genügen, um zu einem Schluss zu kommen."

Patchwork sitzt zusammengesunken in seiner Zelle, aber richtet sich sofort auf, als wir eintreten. Als er mich sieht, strahlt er mich an.

"Seldra, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht's dir?" Er freut sich aufrichtig, mich zu sehen, trotzdem spüre ich, wie er seine wahren Gefühle vor mir verbirgt, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen. Weiß er, dass wir alle zugesehen haben? Das kann ich ihm nicht sagen, dafür ist sowieso keine Zeit.

Megatron bleibt in einigem Abstand stehen, weit genug weg, dass ich mich der Illusion hingeben kann, alleine mit Patchwork zu sprechen, doch nah genug, dass er mithören kann. Er hebt seinen Servo mit zwei nach oben ausgestreckten Fingern. Zwei Kliks. Keine Ahnung, wie lange das ist. Erfahrungsgemäß nicht lange.

"Wie es mir geht? Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut. Megatron war ... freundlich." Ich lasse den Kopf hängen. Ich bringe ihn um, ich bringe ihn um. Nein, das darf ich nicht, dann ist Patchwork ganz alleine hier.

Ein Finger senkt sich.

"Ähm ..." Ich druckse herum. "Megatron hat mir gesagt, was er mit dir anstellt, wenn ich mich ihm nicht anschließe." Selbst geflüstert bringe ich die Worte kaum heraus. "Er sagte, dann würde er eine Überladung in dir auslösen."

Patchwork schaut mich verwirrt an. "Ähm, ist das was Schlimmes?" Mist, das hab ich mir gedacht.

Der zweite Finger senkt sich. "Komm", sagt Megatron. "Deine Zeit ist um."

"Warte, warte!", kreische ich fast. "Ich muss ihm was Wichtiges sagen. Über seinen Bruder M-426237."

Megatron stutzt. Natürlich kennt er den Namen meines Kindermädchens, aber ihm war nicht klar, dass er einen Bruder hat, auch noch einen quasi Autobot. "Du stellst meine Geduld auf die Probe."

Auch Patchwork horcht auf.

"Ich ... hab ihm was Schlimmes angetan. Außer mir weiß niemand, was mit ihm ist. Sie denken, er würde in einer Art Stasis liegen. Er lebt, aber er reagiert nicht. Er wird nie wieder aufstehen."

"Was hast du getan?", flüstert Patchwork und kommt näher an die Barriere heran. Nicht anklagend, sondern neugierig, leicht erschüttert, aber bereit, mir alles zu verzeihen. Er kann alles reparieren - außer dem.

"Ich hab eine Endlosschleife in seinem Arbeitsspeicher installiert. Normalerweise versehe ich sie mit einer Zeitbegrenzung, doch auf meiner Flucht habe ich es vergessen."

"Was für eine Endlosschleife?" Er kommt noch näher.

"So eine." Mein Schwanz schnellt vor, schlängelt sich durch eine Lücke in der Barriere. Patchwork fällt zu Boden noch bevor Megatron eingreifen kann.

Ich stehe dort, betrachte mein Werk und die Welt steht still. Ich bin der schrecklichste Mensch der Welt, und doch hab ich das nur getan, um meinen Partner vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren.

"Was hast du getan?" Megatron ist genauso erschüttert wie ich über meine Tat. "Das ist dein Partner. Das wichtigste Geschöpf deines kleinen Universums."

"Ja", erwidere ich als würde das alles nicht kümmern. "Patchwork hat das Spiel verlassen. Was auch immer nun geschieht, er wird nichts davon merken. Jetzt regeln wir das wieder unter uns." Ich fühle mich so schlecht, als hätte ich ihn persönlich begraben.

"Gut, wie du willst."

Auf einmal werde ich unglaublich müde. Megatron greift auf mein System zu und versetzt mich in Schlaf. Ich kämpfe dagegen an und höre ihn gerade noch ein paar Cons befehlen: "Bringt den Autobot zu Knock Out, er soll ihn aufwecken. Und du ..."

Was er zu mir sagt, bekomme ich schon nicht mehr mit. Wenigstens hat er keine gute Laune mehr. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten.

Als ich erwache, hab ich keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Mir ist, als hätte ich so lange geschlafen, dass mich allein die Gewohnheit müde macht. Ich bin so breit - Schlaf-Wach-Koma, wie aus dem Tiefschlaf erwacht, in den ich jeden Moment zurückfallen konnte.

Ich hab ein Déjà-vu. Dunkel erinnere ich mich daran, genau wie jetzt in der Krankenstation aufgewacht zu sein. Starscream stand über mir und klatschte langsam Beifall. "Glückwunsch, Sparkling. Ich dachte fast, wir hätten dich endlich, aber du hast wieder einen Ausweg gefunden. Naja, wird dir nicht lange helfen."

"Verpiss dich."

"Dein Widerstand in allen Ehren. Aber diesmal gibst du auf, wenn du dich weiterhin widersetzt. Du gibst ihn auf. Wenn du weiterkämpfen willst, schließ dich uns an."

Jetzt steht Knock Out mit einer Wasserflasche vor mir, die er mir hinhält. "Trink."

Die Maschine ist offline. Ja, nach allem, was ich getan habe, würde ich mir auch nicht mehr damit vertrauen. Jedenfalls kann ich meine Werte nicht überprüfen und muss auf die herkömmlichen Mittel zurückgreifen. Meine Zunge klebt am trockenen Gaumen und meine Arme zittern vor Schwäche, als ich die Flasche entgegennehme. "Ich sagte Megatron, er muss das Hibernationsmodul aktivieren, wenn er mich für längere Zeit schlafen legt. Sonst brauche ich weiterhin Nahrung oder mein Körper baut ab."

"Das ist der Sinn dahinter", erklärt Knock Out. "Trink."

Ich funkle ihn böse an und trinke. Dabei schaue ich in der Krankenstation herum und sehe Megatron schweigend in der Nähe stehen. Da bin ich ein kleiner, schwacher Mensch und sie müssen schmutzige Tricks anwenden, um mich weiter zu schwächen. Wie lächerlich.

Als ich fertig getrunken habe, nimmt mir Knock Out die Flasche wieder ab. Sofort spüre ich, wie sich mein System hochfährt und mir fallen wieder die Augen zu.

Ich träume wohl wieder, dass ich in der Krankenstation erwache und blicke auf Patchwork. Was für ein schöner Traum.

"Seldra." Er beugt sich über mich.

Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. "Schön, dich nochmal zu sehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich abschalten musste. Du wirst nie wieder erwachen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst beschützen sollte."

"Ich bin real", teilt er mir mit sanfter Stimme mit. "Du bist wach."

Mein System ist offline. Ich schaue erschrocken in der Krankenstation umher. Ja, das ist die Wirklichkeit. "Das ist unmöglich. Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich sagte doch, ich kann alles reparieren", erklärt er stolz. "Ein nebenläufiger Thread hat die Stromversorgung meines Arbeitsspeichers gekappt und ihn neu gestartet." Die kleine Dampfnudel ist wirklich was Besonderes. Bricht meine Blockade, indem er sich selbst auseinanderbaut. Mist.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat Megatron dich angefasst??" Mir wird schlecht vor Angst und es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, um ihn zu beschützen. Außer einer Sache.

"Ich hab Megatron zu einem Aufschub überreden können bis du aufwachst. Weil deine Maßregelung keinen Sinn ergibt, wenn du sie nicht wahrnimmst."

Wie gerufen tritt dieser aus dem Hintergrund. "Eure drei Kliks sind um. Komm, kleiner Autobot. Knock Out, bring Conmutter mit."

Ich hab nicht die Kraft zu protestieren, als Patchwork Megatron hinausfolgt. Ich falle auf den Boden, warte bis die bunten Flecken vor meinen Augen verschwinden, damit ich ihnen folgen kann.

Ich schleppe mich ihnen hinterher und stolpere in die Halle, wo sich wieder die Decepticons versammelt haben. Noch immer im halben Schlaf-Wach-Koma fühle ich mich nicht imstande, einen Sinn hineinzuinterpretieren.

Patchwork bewegt sich nervös, schaut sich ständig um. Ich möchte zu ihm gehen, doch Megatron steht zwischen uns.

"Du siehst so schwach aus, Conmutter." Megatron fächert seinen Servo zu mir auf, wo er einen Keks zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hält.

Ich bin ausgehungert, meine Fettreserven sind erschöpft, mein Blutzuckerwert ist im Keller - nein, er ist so niedrig, dass er unter dem Raumschiff die Baumkronen berührt. Der appetitliche Duft des hellen, frisch gebackenen Keksteigs, der Gedanke an die knusprigen Schokostückchen, die nach einem kurzen Moment des Widerstands ihr vollmundiges Aroma in meinem Mund verteilen, lassen mein Verdauungssystem schreien und betteln nach nur einem Bissen.

Doch denke ich an Patchwork vergeht mir der Appetit. "Nein, danke."

Megatron gibt mir einen Moment Zeit, meine Entscheidung zu überdenken, dann lässt er den Keks verschwinden und gibt Patchwork ein Zeichen. "Autobot. Tritt vor."

Unsicher macht Patchwork ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Hallenmitte, alle schauen ihn an.

"Mach das nicht", flüstere ich zu Megatron.

Welcher gelassen erwidert: "Du hast die Wahl getroffen, vor die ich dich gestellt hatte, falls sich dein unterentwickeltes Gehirn daran erinnert. Autobot, öffne deine Sparkkammer."

Patchwork gehorcht nervös. Er fummelt an seiner Abdeckung herum und der blaue Spark leuchtet in den Raum.

Wie von selbst bewegen sich meine Beine, tragen mich in die freie Fläche. "Nein. Nein, du hast gewonnen. Lass Patchwork in Frieden, ich schließe mich dir an."

"Du hast deinen Partner angegriffen. Keiner meiner Leute würde je sowas Niederträchtiges tun." Die Implikation erstarrt in mir wie Eis. Megatron lehnt meinen Beitritt ab? Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?

Patchwork flüstert: "Du musst das nicht wegen mir machen."

Vielleicht hat Megatron recht: Ich bin eine schlechte Person. Ich wollte Patchwork beschützen und hab ihm deswegen was Grauenhaftes angetan, anstatt von Anfang an das Richtige zu tun.

Ich drehe mich zu dem braunen Mechaniker um. "Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe." Dann wende ich mich an Megatron.

Ja, ich weiß, der natürliche Impuls in so einer Situation besteht darin, zu betteln um das, was man sich so sehr wünscht, sich demjenigen an den Rocksaum zu werfen, der einem das geben kann. Doch ich widerstehe dem Drang. Megatron hasst Betteln, denn es zeugt von Schwäche. "Ich hab dir einst versprochen, ich würde niemals um Gnade betteln, aber ich weiß nicht, was mir anderes übrig bleibt, um dich zu überzeugen. Ich werde mich bessern. Ich erwecke Armeen für dich zum Leben, ich zünde Städte für dich an. Was willst du, das ich tue? Sag es, ich tue alles für dich." Das ist der einzige Weg, den ich sehe. Sachlich mein Anliegen vortragen, was ich ihm biete - was ich haben will, weiß er bereits - und ihm die Entscheidung überlassen.

Ich fühle mich so klein und unwürdig. Die Decepticons kosten den Moment aus, mich in die Ecke gedrängt zu sehen. Insbesondere Megatron lässt mich schmoren und je länger die Stille andauert, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass er ablehnt. Er wirft einen vielsagenden Blick auf Patchwork. "Du hast in der Tat Einiges wieder gutzumachen." Megatron gibt dem Autobot ein Zeichen, die Sparkkammer zuzuklappen und beiseite zu treten. In Vorahnung auf den Schmerz, der mich erwartet, beginnt mein Herz zu rasen, halb in Erleichterung darüber, dass mein Gesuch scheinbar angenommen wurde.

Bevor er geht, flüstert Patchwork: "Es wird alles gut. Ich bin in deiner Nähe."

"Knie nieder." Ich beuge das Knie, wie ich es bei Ripcord gesehen habe. Megatron erhebt das Wort an den Raum: "Ich akzeptiere dein Angebot und bin bereit, dich in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen. Sprich mir nach."

Ich erwarte, den gleichen Spruch zu rezitieren wie Ripcord, doch für mich hat Megatron ihn abgewandelt. Mit jeder Silbe, die mir über die Lippen kommt, fällt mir das Sprechen leichter. Die Worte nisten sich in meinen Gedanken ein und werden mich von nun an leiten.

"Ich erkenne die Cybertronier als meine Spezies an und verspreche mich treu zu verhalten und gegenüber Megatron ein guter Decepticon zu werden. Ich werde sowohl meinen Spark als auch den Allspark dafür einsetzen, dass wir die Macht auf Cybertron zurückerobern mit allen nötigen Konsequenzen. Ich erkenne Cybertron als meine Heimatwelt an und werde alle vernichten, die uns von dort vertrieben haben. Aufgeben ist keine Option."

Den letzten Satz schreie ich hinaus. Nach diesem Mantra hab ich schon immer gelebt.

Megatron holt das Brandeisen hervor. "Steh auf." Megatron tritt auf mich zu. Moment mal.

"Ähm, sollte ich dafür nicht transformieren?"

Er lächelt. "Nein, ich will deine menschliche Seite. Die Maschine gehört bereits mir. Zieh dich aus."

Ich nestle an meinem Oberteil herum und betrachte das glühende Metall. Hoffentlich ist Megatron ein paar Grad für mich runtergegangen.

Als er mir das Zeichen auf die nackte Haut aufsetzt, ist mir als würde eine Sonne auf meinem Brustkasten explodieren.

Ich erwache auf dem Boden, diesmal vorne übergebeugt mit beiden Knien, die Hände abgestützt. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er mir ein Loch in den Oberkörper gebrannt und ich traue mich nicht, hinzusehen. Patchwork kniet neben mir, um mir beizustehen und sich um meine Verletzung zu kümmern. Er flüstert mir irgendwas zu, doch neben der Sonne in meiner Brust nehme ich ihn kaum wahr.

Megatron spricht ein paar letzte Worte an das Publikum, während ich zu Boden sinke. Denn am Ende des Tages muss einer stehen, einer muss fallen und andere rücken nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, übrigens, du bist adoptiert. Und du hast Hausarrest. Und ich bezahle alle Schäden, die du verursacht hast, von deinem Taschengeld.


End file.
